


Dragonfall: The Sidereal Heirogram

by AlphaSp



Series: Dragonfall [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anthropomorphic, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSp/pseuds/AlphaSp
Summary: In the capital city of Fekora, royal guard captain Jet Harper chases a hooded assailant across the rooftops. After their capture and interrogation, he realizes that killing them is not the best option.





	1. The Start of a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the capital city of Fekora, royal guard captain Jet Harper chases a hooded assailant across the rooftops. After their capture and interrogation, he realizes that killing them is not the best option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is many years old, and is largely unedited. In this particular chapter, the time frame is rather vague, and it can be confusing at times.
> 
> To this I say.. eeeeeeeh. Sorry.  
> Also, it's written like a screenplay, with bad stage directions, and just.. yeah. It could definately be better.

[ _In the streets of Fekora_ _, a large crowd gathers around the Trinity cathedral, singing a hymn. Somewhere in the crowd, a man in a red hooded side-cape walks briskly pushing his way through the crowd. Behind him follow five guards, screaming orders to other around the area. A black wolf with green accents scans the crowd with a face of experience. When the man is spotted, he starts to run as the black wolf orders his men to attack_ ]

 

 **Vincent** : [ _Breaks into a sprint, pushing past a group of children with a motherly wolf. He runs into an alleyway and looks back to see the wolves surrounding him. His face is covered with shadow, but his smug smile is seen before he turns, and jumps the two story building easily_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Growls, looking over to a ladder leaning against an unfinished building, he signals the guards to climb. He spreads his green tipped wings and easily, if not a little sluggishly with his heavy armor, flies to the top of the building_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Jumps from building to building, running until he meets the face of a wolf guard standing in front of him. Other guards climb up the ladder and start to surround him_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Lands on the building and glares at the man_ ]

 **Guard One** : [ _Swings his sword at the hooded man_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Sidesteps out of the way from the sword, his side-cape slightly blowing in the wind. He removes a black glove from his left hand and suddenly the guard falls to the floor and Vincent is seen with an orange conjured sword in his right hand. He jumps quickly to the side of the building, neither closer to Jet nor the nine lesser guards_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Draws his sword and parrying dagger_ ]

 **Vincent** : Hmph. [ _Turns to look at Jet slowly_ ]

 **Jet** : You’re currently under arrest for a count of murder against a civilian, and a Royal guard. Give up now and it’ll turn out a lot better for you.

 **Vincent** : [ _Doesn’t respond, standing there with the conjured sword_ ]

 **Jet** : We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice. [ _Starts to conjure a mist around his left hand_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Doesn’t respond_ ]

 **Jet** : Very well. [ _Conjures a bar behind Vincent’s knees, and forces it forward_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Stumbles back and falls off the building, running down the street]_

 **Jet** : [ _Signals his men, then jumps off the building in pursuit. Once he lands, he begins to charge Vincent_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Jumps onto another building, running once more_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Growls_ ] Sir Heretrald and Alexander, to the roofs, everyone else stay on the ground! [ _Takes off, flying around a floor up_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Stands on the roof, waiting_ ]

 **Sir Alexander/Heretrald** : [ _Reaches Vincent’s roof, drawing daggers_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Sighs, then stabs the guard to his left_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Appears behind Vincent, conjuring binds_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Gasps, then falls backward towards Jet with his hands bound in front of him]_

 **Jet** : [ _Conjures a support, grabs onto it and lifts Vincent off the ground_ ] Alexander, get him to a clinic.

 **Alexander** : [ _Nods, then drags Heretrald off_ ]

 **Jet** : You’re in deep shit. What is your name?

 **Vincent** : [ _No response_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Sighs, then jumps off the building, and starts to walk to the castle, still restraining Vincent_ ]

 

[ _In a dark room, with a single chair in the center, a spotlight shines down on the hooded man. Jet circles him. He then yanks his hood off and holds it behind him_ ]

 **Jet** : Who are you?

 **Vincent** : [ _Stays silent_ ]

 **Jet** : You’re really not making this easy. [ _Lets go of his hood_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _No response_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _scans Vincent’s clothes, then reaches for his cape, and pulls out the gun_ ] What.. the hell is this? [ _To himself_ ] A creation of.. what type..?

 **Vincent** : You could not comprehend.

 **Jet** : So you speak when I handle this. What does it do?

 **Vincent** : Proves your gods false.

 **Jet** : Preposterous. [ _Takes a long look at it, then places it back in it’s sheath_ ] Make sure it stays out of sight. One could go insane at the thought or sight of one of those.. things.

 **Vincent** : [ _Makes eye contact with Jet, glaring at him with orange eyes_ ] You believe in a heaven among the gods’ final resting place. I believe my heaven exists among a fire burning with the flames of the coal you so willingly mine.

 **Jet** : Bite your tongue. You shall only speak to answer my questions or I will cut it out. [ _Takes out his dagger_ ] What is your name. First and last.

 **Vincent** : Are you sure you want to know?

 **Jet** : As you are currently a prisoner of Fekora, yes.

 **Vincent** : Vincent Valencourt, if you have the sense to comprehend it’s implications.

 **Jet** : [ _Pauses, then sighs and chuckles_ ] Hello Vincent. Welcome to Fekora.

 **Vincent** : You welcome me?

 **Jet** : Ironically, yes. You’ve gotten yourself captured and arrested on two counts of murder, and you’ve been here for how long?

 **Vincent** : Six, no. I believe five of your months.

 **Jet** : Impressive. Why are you here exactly?

 **Vincent** : [ _Stays silent_ ]

 **Jet** : I don’t want to injure you, but I will.

 **Vincent** : I am here to repay a debt.

 **Jet** : What is the debt?

 **Vincent** : [ _Sighs and sits there silently for a moment_ ] I want to find my father, among other things.

 **Jet** : Very well. How do you plead on the accounts of murder?

 **Vincent** : Guilty.

 **Jet** : Makes it easy. Luckily enough for you, you’ll keep your life. And quite possibly a nice one as well.

 **Vincent** : I exist, there for my life is already nice.

 **Jet** : [ _Sheaths his dagger_ ] Wise words.

 **Vincent** : [ _Returns to silence_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Walks behind Vincent, and undoes his binds, but then handcuffs him_ ] Stand.

 **Vincent** : [ _Stands up_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Silently walks Vincent to a cell_ ] You’ll be held here until all of the legal troubles are handled. [ _Takes his gun_ ] And I will be holding onto this. I have no idea what it does, but I have a feeling you shouldn’t be holding onto it.

 **Vincent** : [ _Steps into the empty cell_ ]

 **Jet** : I will be speaking with you again soon. [ _Walks away, concealing the gun_ ]

 

[ _Two years ago: In the city of Valencia, where gears turns and coal brings life a city of technology hidden. In front of the castle consumed by steam, rest a royal carpet covering a cobblestone walkway. Thousands of men and women, anthro and human, gather beside the pathway and watch as floating torches light the way for a coffin made of the finest wood and lined with the finest gold. The top is engraved with the symbol of a rose and it’s top is slid slightly down to reveal the face of a tiger with long red hair. As the soldiers carry the coffin down, rose petals rain softly from the sky. A great distance away, stands two young men with long black hair with fine clothing, one accented with red, the other with a deep purple hue. They both wear crowns of gold. Behind them sits a man-made pond filled with the clearest water known to the people of Valencia. In the middle of the large pond sits an opening to the Valencourt catacombs. The stones slabs seem to rise as if of their own accord as the coffin grows closer._ ]

 

[ _The coffin stops in front of the two men, and large bells can be heard to ring. The man embroidered in red steps forward and placed a rose in the coffin, kissing the tiger’s forehead_ ]

 

 **Vincent** : [ _Steps forward as the man embroidered in crimson_ ] I truly hope your gods exist, for I hope that one day I might see you again, Rose.

 **Arengar** : [ _Steps forward as the man embroidered with purple, then nods to Vincent_ ]

 

[ _Seven months before Vincent’s capture in Fekora, in Valencia, on a cobblestone bridge between two of the city’s towers. Vincent stands in his shawl and cape, his adviser stands behind him_ ]

 

 **Vincent** : Shut up! [ _Flicks around, pointing his gun at the adviser_ ]

 **Adviser** : I will not permit you to walk from this city!

 

[ _Various guards with rifles starts to line up at both exits from the bridge_ ]

 

 **Adviser** : Your father is gone, so if your brother! They both left, and for all we know - they’re dead! You are the last remaining heir to the throne!

 **Vincent** : [ _Growls_ ] I wasn’t always..

 **Adviser** : Rose’s child died with her, and that’s unfortunate, but you need to do your damn job!

 **Vincent** : [ _Fires his gun, shooting his adviser in his head_ ]

 **Guards** : [ _Start firing shots off at Vincent_ ]

 **Vincent** : Hmph. [ _Jumps off the bridge, landing on a small traveling airship. He lands and shoot the first person he sees, moving to the cockpit. He runs up to the pilot and presses his gun against his back_ ] Towards the harbor.

[ _The airship flies towards the harbor, but takes a right, facing it’s starboard side towards a bridge filled with riflemen_ ]

 **Vincent** : So be it. [ _Shoots the pilot the in back as the riflemen start firing shots at him. A small grenade from a nearby patrolman on another bridge lands on the deck. Vincent fires five shots into the airship’s balloon as the grenade explodes, killing a few of the deckhands. Vincent runs down to the bow of the ship, casting a fire spell on the deck, setting it aflame. He stands on the bow, looking onto the city as fire burns behind him, and the airship slowly descends as the air is let out of the balloon. In the city of Valencia, there are thousands of skyscrapers and bridges connecting them, creating the infrastructure of the city. Some of residential, though most of the towers around Vincent are factories bringing imported resources into them to be processed. Below all of it is the slums of the city, where the poor live in the smog and die of the coal-infested air. Vincent jumps off the airship and falls a few stories down in the slums, looking up to the airship as it’s fire starts to set off a pile of coal moving in via conveyer belt._

 

_The poor look at him, staring and afraid. Vincent lands on one knee and slowly rises, the explosions from the factories resonating in his ears. Another group of riflemen cut him off as he runs around a corner of the streets. Vincent ducks behind a collections of boxes, and then as the volley is over, stands up and kills each other riflemen. He walks up, picks up a grenade from one of the guards, thinking for a minute, before turning and kicking in the door to a coal processing plant beside him. He pulls the pin of the steampunk grenade and throws it in, walking away. He starts to run, as do all the civilians in the area. A few second later a huge explosion collapses the factory tower from the base and the shock wave blows Vincent’s cape as he pushes his way past a group of spectators. His eyes glow orange with rage as he approaches the beach. He looks over at a small boat that’s preparing to depart, and runs along the coastline as more and more guards let off volleys of musket balls at him. He jumps from the coast to the ship and quickly turns to the captain_ ]

 

 **Vincent** : Go, now!

 **Captain** : [ _Signals orders at the men, looking onto the collapsing tower with a cry of sadness_ ]

 **Vincent** : Where is your destination?

 **Captain** : Irona. Who are you?

 **Vincent** : Vincent Valencourt, now take me to Irona.

 **Captain** : Yes, my lord!

 **Vincent** : [ _Looks onto the city, watching the buildings collapse_ ]

 

[ _Back in present time, in Vincent’s cell in Fekora_ ]

 

 **Vincent** : [ _Gasps as he jerks awake. He looks around sadly at the cell walls_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Sitting in a chair outside_ ] I was wondering when you were going to wake.

 **Vincent** : [ _Raises an eyebrow_ ]

 **Jet** : I have personally spoken with the high council about this matter, and much to my disliking, they’ve allowed you to be set free. Killing the prince of Valencia wouldn’t be very good for politics. [ _Opens the cell_ ] Congratulations, I guess.

 **Vincent** : [ _Stands up, scoffing, turning around so he can unlock the handcuffs_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Sighs, then unlocks his cuffs_ ] And this is yours. [ _Hands Vincent his gun_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Takes the gun, slipping it back into it’s holster and cover his right hand up with his cloak_ ] I believe I’ve come to an unfortunate problem in my trip.

 **Jet** : [ _Cocks an eyebrow_ ] What is the occurrence?

 **Vincent** : [ _Takes a step back, then immediately raises the gun to Jet’s head]_ For one I have the undying urge to kill you.

 **Jet** : With.. that thing? [ _Looks at the gun_ ] I have no idea why you think you can kill me like that with that piece of wood.

 **Vincent** : [ _Smiles, putting it away_ ] I need you to help me find my father. And by I need, I refer to my right of birth.

 **Jet** : To do what with him?

 **Vincent** : Implying he’s alive, get answers. That is why I’m here. My father departed for Fekora six years ago.

 **Jet** : And you think he’s still here? To be honest, we’d would’ve run him out of town before he could do much.

 **Vincent** : If a king to the wealthiest country showed up, would you really turn him away?

 **Jet** : Times have changed since six years ago, Vincent. Back then, we weren’t at war. People are still just as racist, but back then we didn’t want or need support from any other nations.

 **Vincent** : Hmph. [ _Thinks_ ] If you are not at war with us, why turn us away? We most likely make the throne your king sits upon. We have a foothold in the production of most royal jewelry in the Isles.

 **Jet** : I know you do. But six years ago, our councilmen weren’t the nicest people in the Dominion. We wanted to be a Wolf run faction, and because we value honor over most anything else, they didn’t want help.

 **Vincent** : Why cross blades with them?

 **Jet** : The tigers?

 **Vincent** : [ _Nods_ ]

 **Jet** : They don’t believe in The Trinity. To the leaders of this nation, they’re monotheistic peasants.

 **Vincent** : [Stares at Jet for a moment before nodding] Hm. So then you believe my father is dead?

 **Jet** : I know for a fact he didn’t die to us. The state of his well being, I do not know.

 **Vincent** : Hmph. Thank you. Do you know the way to your ruler’s castle?

 **Jet** : I can escort you there.

 **Vincent** : I have no need. If you would show me out of the dungeon, I’d appreciate it.

 **Jet** : Very well. [ _starts to walk out_ ] Come come.

 **Vincent** : [ _Follows_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Escorts Vincent out of the dungeon, then points_ ] It’s over in that direction.

 **Vincent** : [ _Steps forward, slowly_ ] No need, I will head south east.

 **Jet** : Eh.. I wouldn’t if I were you.

 **Vincent** : Hm?

 **Jet** : The war is in that direction.

 **Vincent** : Exactly.

 **Jet** : You’re insane.

 **Vincent** : I’m just doing my job. [ _Starts walking down the street_ ]

 **Jet** : I must see this.. [ _Follows Vincent_ ]

 

[ _A few minutes later, at the edge of the city_ . _Vincent walks towards a carriage driver_ ]

 **Vincent** : I need a carriage.

 **Jet** : I assume you want to go to the front lines?

 **Vincent** : That’s not where I want to go, no. That’s probably where I’ll end up knowing my luck. I need to go to Melha, and looking at a map, I’m going to assume that means I’m going to have to go through the front lines.

 **Jet** : That it does. You’re going to have to get a special allowance to go through the lines though.

 **Vincent** : I already have special clearance.

 **Jet** : From the wolven council?

 **Vincent** : [ _Holds up the gun_ ] From this.

 **Jet** : [ _Sighs, to the carriage driver_ ] Can you get us to Melha?

 **Driver** : Of course, Sir.

 **Jet** : [ _Glances at Vincent_ ] Get in. [ _Climbs in the carriage_ ]

 **Vincent** : I don’t remember inviting you.

 **Jet** : Doesn’t matter. If you want to get anywhere that’s near the front lines, you’ll need me.

 **Vincent** : I can assure you I can find a way without you. Besides, I plan on going into Tiger territory. Without killing Tigers.

 **Jet** : Oh, wondrous.

 **Vincent** : [ _Climbs into the carriage as it starts off_ ] We’re, sorry - I’m going to need to find a way to keep you on a leash.

 **Jet** : I can compose myself around the- Vermin!- Er, creatures.

 **Vincent** : [ _Growls_ ] They are not vermin nor just creatures.

 **Jet** : I can say that about many things, and they say the same about the wolves.

 **Vincent** : That doesn’t mean it needs to go on forever.

 **Jet** : While I slightly agree, you must see that their religion is inferior.

 

[ _Outside the battle ground, the carriage driver halt and Vincent steps out to see what’s wrong_ ]

 **Driver** : I can carry you no further, though I can assure you that twenty days of carriage driving is quite expensive.

 **Vincent** : Jet, want me to pay?

 **Jet** : The Council will eventually cover it, but yes, if you wouldn’t mind.

 **Vincent** : [ _Shoots the carriage driver in the face, startling the horses_ ] That’s what the wooden stick does.

 **Jet** : [ _Draws his sword, putting the tip to Vincent’s neck_ ] What gives you the right to do such a thing!?

 **Vincent** : The right of birth. We’re in Tiger territory now, your laws might be justified, but I don’t plan to continue going back to prison.

 **Jet** : I could- [ _sighs in defeat, then sheaths his sword_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Watches the horses panic and run away with the carriage_ ] It’s called a gun, before you ask.

 **Jet** : Let’s just go.

 **Vincent** : [ _Turns around and starts walking down the trail, leading up to a small settlement with Tigers_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Follows_ ] Oh, shit.

 **Vincent** : [ _Stops_ ] What’s wrong?

 **Jet** : Nothing, nothing.

 **Vincent** : Is there anything you could do to look less like you’re going to kill these people?

 **Jet** : Er.. [ _His fur changes to a lighter color_ ] I might be able to pass as a fox like this.

 **Vincent** : You’re telling me your armor isn’t gonna say “Wolf” I mean, I don’t expect you to change - I just really don’t wanna get attacked.

 **Jet** : We shouldn’t be, especially if I say I’m a royal escort. I could pass as that as well.

 **Vincent** : That implies you’re escorting somebody that needs to escorted as a wolven nobleman. [ _Sighs, then walks into the town_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Follows Vincent, but stays quiet_ ]

 **Vincent** : Don’t worry, we won’t be here for long.

 **Jet** : Good.

 **Vincent** : [ _Walks to the other side of town and hails a carriage, hoping on the carriage’s back_ ] Over here.

 **Jet** : Very well.

 **Vincent** : We’ll be there within a month, I’d guess.

 **Jet** : Great. [ _Sighs_ ]

 

[ _The carriage drops them off at the start of the Great Forest, the middle sized city of Devk-Iah sits in the distance, though it is only seen by the torches outside the city as Night has fallen over the world_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Gets out of the carriage, hands the driver something golden, then enters the forest and starts walk towards the city_ ]

 **Jet** : Trinity protect us.. [ _slowly follows Vincent_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Enters the city, then stops and turns to Jet_ ] We’ll stay here tonight.

 **Jet** : Sure, fine, whatever is needed.

 **Vincent** : You didn’t have to come on this trip.

 **Jet** : I did not know we were going this deep into tiger territory.

 **Vincent** : Do you wish to turn back?

 **Jet** : [ _sighs_ ] No, as it could serve as a nice experiment. See how long I can go without a knife in my back.

 **Vincent** : Should be interesting. [ _Walks down the street, observing the strange and almost angry looks Jet gets_ ]

 **Jet** : You seem surprised, Vincent.

 **Vincent** : I have not seen a city of Tigers before.

 **Jet** : I wasn't quite referring to that. Though, it's rather surreal, yes?

 **Vincent** : It’s quite nice.

 **Jet** : I guess you could say that.

 **Vincent** : [ _Makes a sharp turn walks into an inn_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _follows Vincent, observing everything he can_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Leans into the innkeeper, the innkeeper nods then hands him a key and a dark red drink. Vincent walks to a table and sits down_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _leans against a wall near Vincent's table, and starts to fiddle with a knife_ ]

 **Vincent** : Put that away please. [ _Pulls out a large map and sets it on the table_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _puts the knife away, and glances over to Vincent_ ] Where are we now?

 **Vincent** : [ _Points to a small dot on the edge of the the forest_ ] Devk-Iah.

 **Jet** : Wonderful. [ _begins to eye around the room_ ]

 **Vincent** : This makes you happy?

 **Jet** : Not par.. [ _cranes his neck_ ] -ticularly, no. [ _to himself_ ] damn..

 **Vincent** : What?

 **Jet** : Nothing at all, Valencourt.

 **Vincent** : Now you’ve just got me curious.

 **Jet** : [ _nods his head toward a female_ ]

 **Vincent** : You plan to hurt her?

 **Jet** : No, nothing of the sort.

 **Vincent** : Then what?

 **Jet** : Oh please. You're oblivious, aren't you?

 **Vincent** : Considering your vivid display of racism, I would be disgusted if you are trying to speak of sexual desire.

 **Jet** : [ _slowly claps_ _softly_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Folds the map up and puts it away, then stands up_ ] You are a horrible person. [ _Leaves the glass of red liquid alone, walking to the far side of the room and up the stairs_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _laughs to himself, then walks out of the inn_ ]

 

[ _cut to Jet, flying to a tree and landing in it. He stops, and leans against the main trunk from an upper branch. He closes his eyes and settles down for the night. Dawn breaks, and Jet leans against the outside of the inn. He looks at tigers as they pass._ ]

 **Jet** : [ _sighs, then walks into the inn and sits at the table Vincent was at the night before, waiting_ ]

[ _A large musical sound can be heard outside the building it resonates throughout the city as Vincent walks down the steps and out the building. He walks over to a large group of people playing instruments that sound like a clarinet and flute. He bends down to one knee and drops his head._ ]

 **Jet** : [ _gets up slowly, and walks out. He leans against the wall, listening_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Stands after a while, walking over and placing money into a large box, he turns and looks back at Jet_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _looks up for a second, then back down_ ]

 **Vincent** : You’re still here.

 **Jet** : Me? Yes.

 **Vincent** : Hmph. [ _Turns to the music, and then back to Jet. He sounds slightly more happy_ ] Would you like to come with me?

 **Jet** : To where?

 **Vincent** : The capital.

 **Jet** : So you want me dead, is what you're saying.

 **Vincent** : You don’t need to come.

 **Jet** : I didn't say I don't like a challenge. Let's go. [ _smiles_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Starts walking east towards the coast_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Follows Vincent, sticking closer to him_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Stands at the coast for a moment, before walking to the docks and over to a small ship_ ]

 **Jet** : Shit, Vincent, you just go where you want.

 **Vincent** : I need to request passage to the capital.

 **Helmsman** : Uh, what?

 **Vincent** : Passage to the capital.

 **Helmsman** : That’s technically our next destination, I guess.

 **Vincent** : [ _Nods_ ]

 **Helmsman** : [ _Looks over at Jet_ ] With him? You’re joking.

 **Jet** : As his royal escort, a position of honor granted upon me by the Valencian royalty, I represent no nation but the one of Valencia. I am not allied to the Wolven faction.

 **Vincent** : [ _Looks back at him_ ] You are aware it’s treason to even mention you’re from Valencia, right?

 **Jet** : Did I mention I was from Valencia? I do not believe so, as I am from a small town in Fox territory.

 **Vincent** : Sadly you’re not even from Valencia, so I suppose you aren’t able of committing a crime that applies to citizens of Valencia. Now please stop talking, you’re making it worse.

 **Jet** : Understood, my lord!

 **Vincent** : [ _Turns towards the Helmsman_ ] With the authority of Valencian royal family, I can assure you that this wolf will not hurt anyone.

 **Helmsman** : That’s going to be a lot of extra.

 **Vincent** : [ _Throws a golden necklace at him_ ] I can assure you that’s worth more than you make in a year.

 **Helmsman** : Right, just get in the ship. You two get to stay on deck, alright?

 **Jet** : Understood, sir.

 **Vincent** : [ _Nods, stepping onto the deck and walking towards the starboard side_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _walks up next to Vincent, whispering_ ] You know I will probably die when we're there. A wolf commander in the tiger capital? A damn easy target, if you ask me.

 **Vincent** : You say that as if I value your life.

 **Jet** : Oh I know you don't. I'm just saying, don't act surprised if we get attacked.

 **Vincent** : Don’t be surprised if I don’t help you.

 **Jet** : I wouldn't be.

 

[ _Thirty days later, they start to approach a large stone city that appears to be in ruins_ . _Vincent goes up to the Helmsman to inquire_ ]

 **Vincent** : What is it? Why are we stopping?

 **Helmsman** : The captain told me I had to jump overboard if I keep you two onboard.

 **Vincent** : [ _Blinks_ ] You brought us further than we could’ve traveled alone, so for that you have my thanks.

 **Helmsman** : [ _The starboard side of the ship stops at a small stone port, nobody seems to be there_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Looks over at Jet_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _nods towards the city_ ] I've been here before. [ _steps off_ ] I'll explain soon.

 **Vincent** : [ _Steps off the ship_ ] You will explain to me how you ended up in Tiger territory now.

 **Jet** : I was much younger. The war hadn't begun, and my parents liked to see things. So we came here. This place is completely abandoned from all major organized faction life. Originally it was Jaguar territory.

 **Vincent** : So I’ve heard.

 **Jet** : They were all killed off about a century ago. This place has been void of activity for about that long as well.

 **Vincent** : [ _Starts walking into the city_ ]

 **Jet** : Last I came here was twenty years ago. [ _walks in_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Turns a corner and stands there looking around_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Walks up_ ] We're stuck here. Nothing ever stops here, for any reason.

 **Vincent** : [ _Walks forward a little bit, then stands still_ ]

[ _In the same second, Vincent whips around to his left and points his pistol at a young woman who has her blade to his neck_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _draws his blade, puts it forward towards the girl as he walks up_ ]

 **???** : [ _Slashes at Vincent with another blade held in her other hand, Vincent blocks it with his pistol, jumping back_ ]

 **Vincent** : Hmph. [ _Aims the gun, pointing it at her_ ]

 **???** : [ _Stands there, preparing something_ ]

 **Vincent** : Who are you?

 **???** : The question is retorted.

 **Vincent** : Hmph, very well. My name is Vincent Valencourt.

 **???** : [ _Nods_ ] Then do not interfere. [ _Turns at runs at Jet, slashing at him with left blade held backwards_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Draws and parrys with his dagger, then slashes down with his scimitar. He misses, and hits the ground_ ]

 **???** : [ _Runs at him again, hitting his dagger and ducking under to hit him to hit his side with her left sword_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Conjures a shield to block the sword, and one to block her movement_ ]

 **???** : [ _Jumps back, landing a few feet in front of him_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Throws three conjured throwing daggers at the girl_ ]

 **???** : [ _Rolls to the right, dodging two, and she hits one with her blade_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Summons a sword and throws it horizontally at her_ ]

 **???** : [ _Jumps back, then onto the wall of collapsed building, then starts to jump from the wall to the top of another_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Hurls a large conjured ball at the building_ ]

 **???** : [ _Hits the wall and jumps back to the ground right before the ball hits the building and the gray clay bricks start to collapse. She runs over to Jet and jumps at him_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Blocks her sword, shoving her back against a wall_ ]

 **???** : [ _Jumps up a few smaller clay constructions, reaching the top of a building_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Starts running at the wall, spreading his wings and flying up to the woman, swinging his blade_ ]

 **???** : [ _Blocks the blade, jumping back from the force and landing on one knee_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Slices vertically down at her while she’s on her knees_ ]

 **???** : [ _Rolls back, then stand on her feet as Jet’s blade hits the old clay. She jumps on the blade as he picks it back up with force, flying into the air_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Flies up to her and they starts to exchange swings and parries for a while before he hits her down towards a wall_ ]

 **???** : [ _Rebounds back, jumps on Jet’s shoulder and jumping even higher_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Conjures a chain with a large arrow tip on the top of it, throwing it up and piercing the woman in the torso, and throwing her back towards the ground_ ]

 **???** : [ _Lays on the ground in pain_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Lands on the ground, starting to walks over to her_ ]

 **???** : [ _Slowly stands up, picking up her blades and coughing_ . _She slowly looks up at Jet with her teeth bared and her face soaked in her own blood as it drips_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Parrys preemptively_ ]

 **???** : [ _Slices upward quickly as Jet parrys her right blade, slicing across his left eye_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Yells in pain, then takes a heavy swing at the assassin_ ]

 **???** : [ _Puts all her strength into one swing, and as Jet winces from the eye, forces him backwards and onto his back_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Gasps_ ]

 **???** : [ _Slowly walks forward, sitting down on his lap, leaning forward so their faces almost touch as she places a blade against his neck, blood from her face and hair dripping onto Jet’s face_ ] Ahhh! [ _Gasps in pain, letting go of the blade and falling further against him_ ] You win. [ _Groans again from the pain_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Takes out his own dagger, rolling over onto the girl, and pressing it against her neck_ ] What's your name.

 **Vincent** : [ _Points his gun at the girl’s head_ ] Try and you like, Jet, to get information from her. I’ve been watching, and she won’t survive for long. Perhaps heal both of you and then interrogate her? You’d get more information.

 **Jet** : Is there any aid near by?

 **Vincent** : I really hope I don’t have to point out that you can use Regeneration, right?

 **Jet** : Looks like I can. I never was trained in it.

 **Vincent** : [ _Looks around_ ] Can you keep her alive while I look for some cloth?

 **Jet** : I can try. [ _Starts a very basic heal spell_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Returns in a short while with a large backpack of supplies_ ] I think I found your friend’s gift to us. [ _Pulls out a roll of bandages, and throws it to Jet_ ] I don’t know how to wrap these.

 **Jet** : I've spent enough time keeping soldiers alive. Keeping this.. Thing alive should be easy enough. [ _Starts to wrap bandages around her wounds, cringing at a few of them_ ]

 **Vincent** : Prop her up against one of the buildings when you’re done.

 **Jet** : If I don't kill her first, sure. [ _Continues to wrap bandages, being a little rougher than he could be_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Nods_ ]

 **Jet** : Mind telling me who the hell you are, vermin?

 **???** : Go to hell.

 **Jet** : Already been there, sister. It couldn't hold me. [ _pulls up on a bandage, tightening it a bit too much_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Laughs_ ]

 **Jet** : Yes, very funny. [ _levitates the girl, wrapping a bandage around her body_ ]

 **Vincent** : Well, let me know when you’re done.

 **Jet** : Might be a bit longer. [ _drops the girl_ ] Actually, now that I think about it, that should be fine. She'll survive until we get better care.

 **???** : That’s debatable.

 **Jet** : Well, what hurts now princess, your pride?

 **???** : [ _Laughs_ ] That’s cute.

 **Jet** : Considering I still want my answers, and I'd think you want your life, what hurts.

 **???** : Also debatable.

 **Jet** : [ _Sighs, sarcastically_ ] Is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?

 **???** : Kill yourself?

 **Jet** : Not an option.

 **???** : Then no.

 **Jet** : Then you'll survive. [ _Stands, walking over to her swords and picks them up_ ]

 **Vincent** : Let me see one.

 **Jet** : [ _Hands one to Vincent_ ] They're pretty well crafted.

 **Vincent** : [ _Runs a hand along the blade_ ] It feels enchanted.

 **Jet** : [ _His eyes glow for a short second_ ] They are. Also, I didn't know your armor was as well. [ _Pauses_ ] Wait, how do you know?

 **Vincent** : I worked in the factories as a child. Father wanted me to get a more “worldly” perspective.

 **Jet** : Is that like.. An advanced school or something?

 **Vincent** : [ _Chuckles_ ] No, and I’ve already said too much.

 **Jet** : Sometime you must bring me to this.. "Factory". Maybe one where they make that FireStick of yours.

 **Vincent** : Yeah, I’m trying to avoid bringing you anywhere near Valencia. [ _Points his gun at the girl_ ]

 **???** : What?

 **Vincent** : Take me to the capital.

 **???** : [ _Sighs_ ] I suppose I don’t have a choice in the matter.

 **Jet** : See, Vincent, you don't have to kill people to get what you want.

 **Vincent** : Are you referring to that carriage driver? Cause he’s the only I’ve killed because I felt like it.

 **Jet** : Yep. Though I knew that guy. Wasn't the greatest.

 **Vincent** : I didn’t kill him just because. I killed him because he was a wolf.

 **Jet** : See that's what makes you an ass.

 **???** : I think I’m slowly liking him more, to be honest.

 **Jet** : Hmph. Whatever you say, tiger.. Thing, hybrid.

 **???** : [ _Laughs_ ] You do realize why he did that right? Right?

 **Jet** : Wolves are dicks? I know that.

 **???** : I’m not saying anything.

 **Vincent** : [ _Look around him_ ] I’d kind of like to explore, though that’s probably a bad idea.

 **???** : [ _Clips the longsword on her back, walks up to Vincent and whispers to him_ ] So you’re that help we got word of? I expected soldiers.

 **Vincent** : [ _Nods_ ]

 **???** : Alrighty then.

 **Jet** : What're you two ladies chatting about? Also, Vincent, there shouldn't be anything here we couldn't handle.

 **Vincent** : I have more pressing concerns elsewhere, so staying here would be counter-productive.

 **Jet** : Oh, alright.

 **???** : So, what’s happening to me?

 **Jet** : Vincent?

 **Vincent** : I was going to drag her to the capital with me.

 **Jet** : Very well.

 **???** : I hate you.

 **Vincent** : Deal with it.

 **Jet** : It is known. I ask again for your name, as I believe it would make this journey easier for all of us.

 **???** : You could always refer to me as racially bigoted names.

 **Jet** : While I would like to, I feel if I did, I would be more easily prosecuted.

 **Vincent** : You aren’t already?

 **Jet** : Yep, I am, but I think if I just called her Tiger-Cunt-Thing wherever we went, it'd draw attention.

 **Vincent** : It would get you killed.

 **Jet** : Precisely.

 **Vincent** : For which I would be overjoyed.

 **Jet** : I feel like keeping my life, thank you.

 **???** : Can we please get going? At this point I just want to be home.

 **Jet** : That's fine with me, Tiger-Cu.. Tiger.

 **???** : I can assure you next time I won’t mistake someone else as you.

 **Jet** : Good, as you almost killed a prince back there.

 **???** : I know who he is, thank you.

 **Vincent** : You two ready? Or should we look around and...set up a fire for tonight? Never set up a fire.

 **???** : Thankfully for you, there’s a tiger here.

 **Jet** : Bitch. You think I've never set up one?

 **???** : I can assure you that your will be a lot worse than a woman who has lived in the tree her whole life. You’re a wolf, I’m a tiger. Think about it.

 **Jet** : Test your knowledge, Tiger. Go ahead.

 **???** : [ _Sighs, then starts to walk out the city and towards the forest_ ] I’ll be back.

 **Vincent** : She’s probably not coming back.

 **Jet** : [ _Shrugs_ ] I wouldn't mind that. Though, I know you do-

 **Vincent** : Hm?

 **Jet** : I am now slowly beginning to see why. Don't get me wrong, she's a bitch, but she's also an asset.

 **Vincent** : Would she not be better off dead? An asset to me, yes. To you? No.

 **Jet** : Yup. [ _Flips out a knife, starts to mess with it_ ]

 **Vincent** : Though I don’t see why you think she’d be an asset to me, you hardly know me.

 **Jet** : She can probably get you into places that I can't here.

 **Vincent** : There..isn’t a single place we’ve been to that I couldn’t have gotten past, you know that right? [ _Starts walking over to a building_ ]

 **Jet** : Maybe. But if we go into any large cities, that'll change. Not everyone can be bribed easily.

 **Vincent** : You’re implying wolven cities. Besides, most people don’t necessarily have to be alive.

 **Jet** : [ _Nods_ ] Good point.

 **Vincent** : [ _Opens the door, walking into the dark room_ ]

 **Jet** : What're you doing?

 **Vincent** : Looking around.

 **Jet** : Hm. [ _Tosses the knife into the ground, then picks it up_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Walks back out with a poorly bound book_ ]

 **Jet** : Something you found?

 **Vincent** : [ _Nods_ ]

 **Jet** : What's inside? You check yet?

 **Vincent** : [ _Shakes his head, then opens the book and starts to read_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Idly flips his knife around his hand_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Closes the small book on the last page_ ]

 **???** : Sup. [ _Carries some firewood behind her_ ] I appreciate the help you guys gave the crippled girl. Thanks again.

 **Jet** : I would've done it.

 **???** : I hear your lies. [ _Starts setting up a small fire near a collapsed building. Stops and stands up_ ] Valencourt. Light this.

 **Vincent** : [ _Walks forward, lighting the fire and then walks back to the building and opening the last page of the book again_ ]

 **???** : I hope you two don’t mind starving tonight.

 **Jet** : Not really.

 **???** : Good, it’s still light out but get all the sleep you can. Not really a command, more just me talking to myself. [ _Sits down and leans on a building_ ]

 **Jet** : Wonder what the hell is in that book.. [ _Tosses his knife, catching it in a reverse grip, then sheathing it_ ]

 **Vincent** : [ _Looks up a Jet, then back at the book_ ]

 **Jet** : My point stands?

 **Vincent** : What?

 **Jet** : Vincent, what's in the book?

 **Vincent** : It’s a diary.

 **Jet** : Ah.

 **Vincent** : [ _Nods_ ]

 **Jet** : How old do you think it is?

 **Vincent** : Well, how many years as it been since the jaguars got killed?

 **Jet** : Centuries. [ _Glances at the tiger_ ]

 **Vincent** : It’s written by one, I can tell you that much. A child.

 **Jet** : Ah..

 **Vincent** : [ _Nods_ ]

 **Jet** : What does it say?

 **Vincent** : What you want me to just read it?

 **Jet** : I mean, the last page or whatever is fine.

 **Vincent** : [ _Coughs_ ] “Nativa and I decided it was a good idea to walk the shore today. We found a few shells, I gave them all to mother. Father keep talking about the weather, though I’m not sure why it would matter. I keep trying to cheer mother up with shells, flowers, carved stone, whatever I could find. She doesn’t seem to care. She just sits there all day and stares at the sky, looking at the clouds. She’s not sick, so I don’t know what’s wrong. There’s nothing wrong at all, Nativa doesn’t know anything and neither do I. Tomorrow we have to go the woods and collect more wood, though mother warns us not to. Father tells me that I’ve got to, or else we’ll be cold. Said I have to be a man, whatever he means by that.” That’s it. Nothing special.

 **Jet** : Hm. The child sounds nice.

 **Vincent** : [ _Walks over and hands Jet the book, the last few pages and the back are stained in blood_ ]

 **Jet** : I'm not surprised by that. What the tigers did to them was ruthless.

 **Vincent** : Same could be said about your people, you know. [ _Sighs_ ] I have studied this world so much, yet still I cannot understand how you kill others over their beliefs. I kill, I’m merciless. Yet I do not do it based on belief, I do it based on survival.

 **Jet** : You should hold on to that book- stick it in an archive or something.

 **Vincent** : No.

 **Jet** : Hm. Alright, suit yourself.

 **Vincent** : Have it if you like, though I’d throw it in the flames.

 **Jet** : No, I feel it should be left here.

 **Vincent** : [ _Leans up against a building opposite the girl’s, sitting down and closing his eyes. He sits by the fire, whereas the girl is away from it_ ]

 **Jet** : [ _Flies to a rooftop, and sits_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that was a chapter of whiplash time skips and confusing magic and.. everything.  
> The magic of the world does have rules (which I'll post at another time) but for now you'll just have to trust the fact that it makes sense. Sorta. I dunno.


	2. Into the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the confrontation with the girl in the ruined city, they begin to learn that they need her more than she needs them- and that there are more eyes watching.

[ _ In the morning - the girl is packing the bandages into her bag. Vincent stands at the shore far away, staring at the ocean. His cape blows steadily in the wind. Jet is sharpening his sword _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ To the girl _ ] I’d recommend you change those bandages.

**???** : I can change bandages when I die.  

**Jet** : Hope you like infections.

**???** : I love them.

**Jet** : Good! [ _ Sheaths his sword, and puts away his sharpening equipment _ ]

**???** : [ _ Straps the bag closed and stands up _ ]

**Jet** : So, what the hell is your background? You actually managed to nearly kill me yesterday, and I’m slightly impressed.

**???** : [ _ Looks over at him, cocking an eyebrow _ ] I’m a tiger.

**Jet** : And I’m a wolf. Vincent’s a fox.

**???** : Very good. [ _ Turns back to the bag, opening it for a moment, then shutting it again _ ]

**Jet** : Hm.

**???** : [ _ Stands up and starts walking over to Vincent _ ]

 

[ _ By the shore _ ]

**???** : Valencourt, it’s time to leave.

**Vincent** : [ _ Turns around, staring at her for a while before nodding _ ]

 

[ _ Back by the smoldering fire _ ]

**???** : You. Are you ready?

**Jet** : Eyah. [ _ Jumps down _ ] I was last night.

**???** : Good. Have you ever traveled the forest before?

**Jet** : Can’t say I have.

**???** : Should be fun then. [ _ Draws her left sword _ ]

**Jet** : Should I be expecting trouble?

**???** : Most likely. [ _ Starts walking out of the city, into the forest _ ]

**Jet** : Great. [ _ Draws his sword, and follows the girl _ ]

**???** : Woah, okay. Put the sword away.

**Jet** : You took yours out!

**???** :  Yes, and I’m the one leading this whole thing because I know where to go. I have it out to clear the way, I’m not planning on killing anyone. I’d appreciate not having a wolf behind me in the first place, much less one with a sword.

**Jet** : Very well. [ _ Sheaths his sword _ ]

**???** : Thank you. [ _ Cuts through a large fern, stepping through it _ ]

 

[ _ Six hours later, the girl angrily stabs a tree with her sword, using it to prop herself up _ ]

**???** : We’re stopping here for a bit

**Jet** : Good. This just seems to get thicker the farther we go.

**Vincent** : Why stop? The sun is still high.

**???** : It case you happened to forget, asshole, this asshole [ _ Points to Jet _ ] Ripped me open. [ _ Groans loudly _ ] You, wolfman, [ _ Takes off her bag, throwing it at him _ ] Get out the bandages.

**Jet** : I only attacked you after you tried killing me. Also, I thought you liked infections. [ _ Opens the bag, pulling out a roll of bandages, then conjures a panel above the ground _ ] Step up.

**???** : I don’t need your bullshit. [ _ Takes the bandages _ ] Dick. [ _ Rips hers off, then starts to wince in pain as she wraps fresh bandages around her torso _ ]

**Jet** : You might want me to re-do those so they won’t fall off.

**???** : [ _ Laughs loudly _ ] Ha! You expect me to give you that sort of pleasure, goddess no. At the very least, I’d let the prince of blank expressions do it.

**Vincent** : [ _ Slowly blinks _ ]

**Jet** : Go ahead Vincent, she’ll need it.

**Vincent** : What?

**Jet** : Her bandages. She needs them re-done.

**Vincent** : I’ll try.

**???** : [ _ Throws him the roll of bandages _ ] Here ya go.

**Vincent** : [ _ Starts wrapping bandages around the girl’s torso _ ]

**???** : Thanks, jackass. Not nearly as good as your sis, but you’re trying.

**Vincent** : [ _ Looks up at her _ ] Who?

**???** : [ _ Laughs, sliding down the trunk _ ] Yo, wolf. Make a small clearing for a fire. Try not to get bit by snakes. Or deers. Or the birds. Or the...anything really.

**Jet** : Yeah, sure. [ _ Starts to clear a bit of underbrush _ ]

**???** : Thanks, kid. [ _ Looks up at Vincent _ ] So about this lady.

**Vincent** : Who are you even talking about?

**???** : Your sister.

**Vincent** : I..don’t have a sister.

**???** : So the arctic fox with the royal name and the family crest tattooed on her arm isn’t your sister?

**Vincent** : ..What?

**???** : You, wolfy, get the shit clear! 

**Jet** : Alright. [ _ Stands _ ] First off, you dare call me a child. Second you speak to me like that? I am a knight, and you seem to be merely a peasant.

**???** : I’d like to take this moment to appreciate how you’re a dumbass, can we do that?

**Jet** : If you take that second to think about your place, sure.

**???** : You are in a huge forest, a forest so big it’s literally named the Great Forest. You have one person in this entire forest that can keep you from dying. That’s me. You two can walk back to that ruined city if you like - but good luck getting anywhere up the coast just strolling as a wolf. Please, child. You’re a knight, and I’m the person that’s going to show you how to survive. All I need is a drink.

**Jet** : [ _ Sighs _ ]

**???** : Are we good?

**Jet** : Good enough. [ _ Goes back to work _ ]

**Vincent** : I have a sister?

**???** : Yep.

**Vincent** : What is she..what is she doing?

**???** : She’s currently in the center of a battlefield, the way I understand it.

**Vincent** : Hm?

**???** : Near Melha, to the north. From what I understand her and her friends are trying to stop the battle. [ _ Laughs _ ] For all the good that would do. 

**Vincent** : Huh.

**???** : You done yet, Jet?

**Jet** : Almost, cunt! Jeez.

**???** : Somebody’s pissy.

**Jet** : [ _ Smiles sarcastically _ ]

**???** : Well hurry up, we’re all waiting on you.

**Jet** : Well, it’s about as done as it’s going to get.

**???** : Alright, let me try and make a fire, I guess. [ _ Slowly stands up, picking up fallen wood around the area _ ]

**Jet** : You done yet?

**???** : [ _ Throws the wood onto the clearing _ ] Your name’s Vincent, right?

**Vincent** : The third, yeah. 

**???** : Light this.

**Vincent** : [ _ Lights the fire _ ]

**???** : Anyone have any objections to staying here for the night? I had a chain through my torso, so I can’t travel as well.

**Jet** : Nope.

**Vincent** : [ _ Shrugs _ ] 

**???** : [ _ Quickly puts her sword at Jet’s stomach _ ] We need to come to an agreement real quick. Nothing personal.

**Jet** : Very well. What do you propose?

**???** : In the coming days you are likely to see some things that nobody like you has ever seen. Unfortunately for you, I am required to force you not to ever disclose what you see, hear, or observe with any sense. In return, I will not leave you here to die.

**Jet** : I’ll agree to that, on the condition you give me your name. I prefer not to be offensive and possibly killed.

**???** : [ _ Laughs _ ] You have the desire to not be offensive to my people? That’s hilarious.

**Jet** : I should’ve clarified. I don’t want to be offensive to the face of your entire people.

**???** : Call me Autumn. Good, happy? Satisfied?

**Jet** : I assume you like to be called that more than cunt.

**Autumn** : I don’t quite care to be honest. [ _ Sheaths her sword _ ] 

**Jet** : Very well. Autumn it is. Another question- What even are you?

**Autumn** : Tiger-Fox hybrid with 1/16 wolf. Why?

**Jet** : I was wondering. You didn’t look like a full tiger.

**Autumn** : For all intents and purposes, I really am. I’m loyal to the crown, therefore I’m technically loyal to the tigers, regardless of my blood.

**Jet** : I wasn’t speaking in political terms.

**Autumn** : So then what is it you want to know? [ _ Groans _ ] I suppose I’m subject to Vincent’s wishes, so I suppose that includes tolerating you.

**Jet** : I meant in regards to your species.

**Autumn** : Well I just told you.

**Jet** : I know that.

**Autumn** : Goddess, you’re annoying. [ _ Takes out a blade and shoves it in the ground, closing her eyes _ ] Night.

**Jet** : Yeah. [ _ Flies up into the trees _ ]

 

[ _ In the early morning. Jet is throwing knives into the trunk of a tree, while the other two are asleep. He wakes up Autumn from the sound. _ ]

**Jet** : Hm? Oh. Morning.

**Autumn** : Go away.

**Jet** : Not happening. [ _ Conjures another set of knives, and throws them into the tree _ ]

**Autumn** : Wonderful, I really enjoy having you around.

**Jet** : Wow, the feeling is mutual! [ _ He throws a knife into another knife that was already in the tree _ ]

**Autumn** : Can you stop?

**Jet** : [ _ Continues throwing knives, but they degrade before hitting the tree _ ]

**Autumn** : Are all wolves like this?

**Jet** : Think so. Arrogant, headstrong.. Yeah.

**Autumn** : Makes me feel a lot less bad for killing so many.

**Jet** : Are all tigers like you?

**Autumn** : No, not at all. Though I suppose that question depends on if you’re asking about tigers specifically or the people in tiger territory.

**Jet** : Either or.

**Autumn** : I am not a full blood tiger, so I cannot speak for them. Most tigers live in the trees, though on occasion congregate into cities. Though this is different from what Tigora is, which is another question entirely.

**Jet** : Well, that’s good. I couldn’t bear to see the sight of a nation run by people like yourself.

**Autumn** : I am no noble, I can assure you of that. In fact, you’d be glad to know that I’m probably one of the worst tigers you’ll meet, so if you can tolerate me, that means you can tolerate the rest.

**Jet** : That’s a good thing to hear. [ _ He stops throwing knives, then stands and stretches his wings _ ]

**Autumn** : Hmph. May I ask you something?

**Jet** : Go ahead.

**Autumn** : So who exactly was Sir Harkin?

**Jet** : Well, he was a general, quite a nice one as well. I didn’t know him too well.

**Autumn** : Very well.

**Jet** : Why do you ask?

**Autumn** : Did you ever meet his wife?

**Jet** : Oh, yes. She is a wonderful lady. A little young, but nice nonetheless.

**Autumn** : Alright. [ _ Stands up _ ] We need to get going.

**Jet** : You going to wake the prince?

**Autumn** : That was the plan. [ _ Yells _ ] Vincent! Wake the fuck up!

**Vincent** : [ _ Slowly stands up after a minute, shaking off the dirt from his cape _ ] What?

**Jet** : Impressive style.

**Vincent** : Hm?

**Jet** : I was commenting on how Autumn got you up.

**Autumn** : You ready to go?

**Vincent** : Yeah.

**Autumn** : [ _ Picks up her bag _ ] Then let’s go.

**Jet** : Alright.

 

[ _ About five days later _ ]

**Jet** : Autumn, it looks like you need your bandages changed. You’ve nearly bled through those.

**Autumn** : Fuck off, kid. 

**Jet** : Oh, child, please. 

**Vincent** : Are you two having fun?

**Jet** : What do you consider fun, Vincent.

**Vincent** : I don’t have fun.

**Jet** : That’s something we should change.

**Vincent** : No, it’s not.

**Jet** : Whatever you say. Autumn, your bandages.

**Autumn** : Are you seriously still talking?

**Jet** : Yes. I don’t feel like having you die on us in here.

**Autumn** : That statement contradicts your entire race.

**Jet** : At this moment, I’m essentially stranded in the middle of a fucking huge forest, with two people I’m supposed to hate. At this moment, my race doesn’t matter. What matters is that the one person here that can get us out of here is you, and there’s more of a chance you can die unless those are changed.

**Vincent** : Why exactly are you supposed to hate me?

**Jet** : I’m a wolf, supposedly we’re supposed to hate everyone that doesn’t submit to the council.

**Vincent** : So you’re a religious bigot?

**Jet** : When wasn’t I, Vincent.

**Vincent** : Good point.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] Autumn, you’re sure you don’t need it?

**Autumn** : Yep, especially not from you.

**Jet** : Then let us all hope to the Goddess that you don’t die.

 

[ _ Fifteen days later, rain is falling through the tall trees and soaking the party in rain. Vincent’s clothing seems to stay dry however, though Autumn’s hair becomes wet and a dark orange as it clings to her body _ ]

**Autumn** : And so continues my eternal duel with rain.

**Jet** : [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Autumn** : [ _ Continues walking _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Flaps his wings to shake the water off _ ] You’ve encountered rain before, right?

**Autumn** : I live in a fucking forest, what do you think?

**Jet** : Good, then you must be at least somewhat used to it, yes?

**Autumn** : Not in the slightest.

**Jet** : Really? Wow. Also, your bandages are now bloodsoaked, soaked in general, and more than likely disease ridden! They need to be changed, Autumn.

**Autumn** : Have you considered the fact the wound might have healed?

**Jet** : I doubt that. I’ve seen you scratch the area as we’ve been walking. Enough is enough.

**Autumn** : You’re right - it is. Which is exactly the reason you should stop talking to me. Goddess, you actually want me alive.

**Jet** : Goddess Herself, yes. If you haven’t noticed, you’re the person that’s getting me and Prince Hasn’t-Spoken-In-Days out of here.

**Vincent** : I don’t understand why you expect me to speak.

**Jet** : I don’t, I’m just making a point. 

**Autumn** : ..When did this become my job?

**Jet** :  About a month ago, I’d assume. You could’ve left us way back then.

**Autumn** : I could’ve easily just taken Vincent and left you to die. Yet somehow, for some reason, I’m still here. This isn’t even my job!

**Jet** : And to be honest, I shouldn’t be here either! But you know why I went with Vincent, Autumn? For the Goddess-damned fun of it. And to be honest, it’s been pretty fun. Now I don’t want you to die, for now. Regardless of your species, you’re helping me, and I don’t feel like letting you die.

**Vincent** : You and I have different definitions of the word fun.

**Jet** : Not too long ago you said you didn’t have fun.

**Vincent** : Exactly my point.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] So Autumn, do you see  _ now _ why I don’t want you dead?

**Autumn** : Do I care?

**Jet** : There is no way for me to tell.

**Autumn** : Here’s a little hint - I don’t care if I live or die. So I really couldn’t care if you stabbed me right now.

**Jet** : Well, I won’t. But I, for now, do care whether or not you die, so I’m going to change those damn things. One way or another.

**Autumn** : You’re doing a very good job, I can tell.

**Jet** : [ _ He conjures a panel over them, blocking the rain _ ] Stop.

**Autumn** : You are aware this won’t work, right?

**Jet** : Explain, if you would?

**Autumn** : I can out run that thing very, very easily if I felt like it. I’d regret it, mind you, but I could.

**Jet** : But you wouldn’t, because you would die, and you don’t want that. 

**Autumn** : To be quite honest, I’d love it.

**Jet** : Oh, wondrous. Autumn, just please stop this once so I can at least check them?

**Autumn** : You’re not going to just get me to stop, I can tell you that much.

**Jet** : Hmph. [ _ Conjures restraints around Autumn’s legs and hands _ ]

**Vincent** : [ _ Aims his gun at Jet as Autumn falls onto the ground _ ]

**Jet** : Stand down Vincent, this will only take a second. [ _ Levitates Autumn as he scans over the bandages _ ] Eh.. They look alright.. Good enough, I guess.

**Vincent** : [ _ Brings the gun to his head _ ] You would order me to stand down?

**Jet** : [ _ Stands Autumn up, and unconjures the binds _ ] Not anymore, no, since she’s fine.

**Vincent** : I would remind you of your place just as you did to Autumn.

**Jet** : I acknowledge that. I would like to remind you that was for her continued health, and your and my salvation from this endless forest.

**Vincent** : I would suggest you stop talking.

**Jet** : Hm. 

**Vincent** : Order me once more and either you will die by my hand or we both will die, is that understood?

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ]

**Vincent** : Good. [ _ Looks back to where Autumn was, but she is no longer there _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Spins around _ ] Oh, wondrous. [ _ Walks over to the spot, crouches down _ ] Hm.

**Vincent** : I hope you’re proud of your accomplishment.

**Jet** : You really think she’s gone far?

**Vincent** : What I think and what you believe are two separate things. You’re a knight, trained in killing with a blade. There are some of us that understand their surroundings a little better.

**Jet** : Vincent, the tigers are a crafty race, you know this. They run through trees most of their lives- hell, maybe some of them never touch the ground!

**Vincent** : Jet. Look up.

**Jet** : [ _ Slowly looks up _ ] O.. Oh. 

**Autumn** : [ _ Looks down at him holding her blade in one hand, ready to jump _ ] Hey.

**Jet** : I told you so, Vincent. Hello, Autumn. [ _ Readies his hand to conjure _ ]

**Autumn** : Actually Vincent kiiiinda saw me. If you want to attack me, you can. I don’t mind.

**Jet** : I was impulsively getting ready to defend, Autumn.

**Autumn** : Wolves like you are the reason you all died. [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Jet** : Well, tigers like you will be the tribes’ downfall.

**Autumn** : Jet, how many tigers have you killed in the last year? I promise you it’s not much. We’ve been in like..three battles.

**Jet** : I can score a number of kills. I’m not here to compare battle statistics. To me they’re just numbers.

**Autumn** : Fair enough. [ _ Leans against the tree while on the branch _ ]

**Jet** : Yeah, sure. Are we going to keep moving?

**Autumn** : See, I’m kind of confused. You’re grabbing me and fucking around with me when I’m trying to lead you to safety. So when you randomly decide it’s a valid idea to just start feeling me up for my bandages, I get confused on whether I want to help you or not. 

**Jet** : You refused to let me do it rationally, it needed to be done, I resorted to irrational methods. I guess I’m sorry about that, but it doesn’t change the fact that if I didn’t check, and you had some sort of ungodly infection, that it would’ve gone unnoticed until after I or Vincent could’ve done something.

**Autumn** : Wow, I’m really feeling your remorse from here. I mean, you obviously don’t think I can check my own bandages or even realize that you’re in a position where pissing me off is a terrible idea. I’m not feeling the respect, and I’m going to need a whole fuckin’ lot of it for me to save your ass.

**Jet** : [ _ Sighs _ ] Look, Autumn. Don’t get me wrong, we’re supposed to hate each other, and I for one certainly could do without your presence. But! That doesn’t change the fact that right now, we’ve gotta be a team. I am swearing on my knight’s honor, that I am sorry.

**Autumn** : Hey, Prince Expressionless?

**Vincent** : Huh?

**Autumn** : Remind me why you brought your pet dog.

**Vincent** : Because apparently I’m a masochist. 

**Autumn** : Like, he doesn’t know yet?

**Vincent** : Nope.

**Autumn** : Jet, please. Come on now.

**Jet** : Explain yourself?

**Autumn** : If you can’t figure it out, I’m not going to tell you. What I can tell you is that tomorrow you’re about to see the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.

**Jet** : ..we’re nearing your capital, aren’t we?

**Autumn** : We’re nowhere near the capital.

**Jet** : Then no, I have no idea what you’re talking about.

**Autumn** I know you don’t. Now would you allow me to prove a point?

**Jet** : Go ahead.

**Autumn** : [ _ Stabs her sword into the tree. A few seconds later Jet feels something poke the back of his armor _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ He whips around, and comes face to face with three assassins _ ] Oh.. Well, hello there..

**Autumn** : So Jet..

**???** : [ _ Stares at him, his face soaked in blood with his long sword pointed at Jet _ ]

**Autumn** : Welcome to the Forest.

**Jet** : I see you have friends, Autumn.

**Autumn** : I would suggest you kneel, that’s just my suggestion.

**Jet** : ..and if I don’t?

**???** : It’s obvious.

**Jet** : Right.. [ _ Slowly takes a knee _ ]

**???** : [ _ Puts away the sword, motioning as the other two follow. The assassin is clearly human, with the other two behind him tigers _ ]

**Autumn** : Thank you, Jet.

**Jet** : Not a problem..

**Autumn** : [ _ Jumps down from the trees _ ] You can stand up, Jet.

**Jet** : [ _ Slowly stands _ ] I am much more used to the Wolven tradition. I apologize for my incoherence on this subject.

**Autumn** : [ _ Walks up the assassin in front of Jet, the two behind him dropping to their knees _ ] 

**???** : [ _ Nods, the other two assassins stand up _ ]

**Autumn** : Yuri.

**Yuri** : Héroux.

**Jet** : Bitch!

**Autumn** : Huh?

**Jet** : You’re Autumn Héroux?

**Autumn** : Yeah.

**Jet** : Oh dear Goddess. There’s a bounty on your head in the Wolven empire, and I’d be doing a favor by killing you now.

**Yuri** : That’s...such a bad idea.

**Jet** : I know it is! I still should though! You’re wanted, Autumn, for from what I know countless murders of high ranking military men- Wait- You killed Sir Harkin, didn’t you!?

**???** : [ _ Female voice _ ] So wait, we’re not on this bounty list?

**???** : [ _ Male voice _ ] Shut up.

**Autumn** : Yeah, I did.

**Jet** : You all are, really. Your little group of assassins have caused the Council a lot of trouble in the past few years. 

**???** : [ _ Female voice _ ] The war’s only been going on for like almost a year - are you saying they’re trying us to murders of other Wolven officials?

**Jet** : I’ve told you what I have been told. We might have our own forces especially looking for you as well, but I do not know that for sure.

**???** : [ _ Female voice, laughing _ ] So, let’s get this straight - your guys - the Wolves, are sending [ _ Snorts _ ] Wolven assassins after us?

**???** : [ _ Male voice _ ] Ugh.

**Jet** : I don’t know for sure, but I agree that that would be humorous. I don’t think they see what you’re all capable of. That’s part of the reason I’m not going wild on all of you.

**???** : [ _ Female voice _ ] That’s so hil-

**Autumn** : Natoli, shut the fuck up.

**Natoli** : Yes ma’am.

**Jet** : You don’t think I could, I’d assume.

**Natoli** : How in the hell [ _ Laughs _ ] would a wol-

**Autumn** : Natoli. Shut the fuck up.

**Jet** : As one who’s killed many before, rather easily.

**Natoli** : It’s like five against one though, seriously.

**Jet** : [ _ Shrugs _ ] As long as I could kill at least one of you, my purpose would’ve been served. [ _ Sighs _ ] I still am not going to do it, Natoli, as I am not suicidal.

**Natoli** : [ _ Laughs loudly _ ]

**Autumn** : I swear to the G-

**Yuri** : [ _ Grabs Autumn’s shoulder _ ] They’re coming.

**Jet** : What’s coming, Yuri?

**Autumn** : Fuck my life. [ _ Jumps up onto a branch _ ] Everyone into the trees [ _ Looks north _ ] Faster you fucks!

**Vincent** : [ _ Jumps up onto a branch, Yuri and the assassins following him _ ]

**Autumn** : [ _ Reaches down to Jet _ ] Would you hurry up?

**Jet** : I’m twice as big as you, Autumn. [ _ Flaps his wings, grabbing onto Autumn’s arm and wrenching himself up _ ] What the hell is that?

**???** : [ _ Male voice _ ] Us.

**Yuri** : Ra-sen, shut up. [ _ Hops a few branches up the large trees _ ] Keep climbing!

**Jet** : [ _ Slowly climbs up _ ] Jeez..

[ _ Autumn hangs from a branch by one arm as she falls silent. Seven large creatures, orange with stripes as if a tiger with large teeth stroll under them. Behind a larger one, around nine feet tall slowly walks _ ]

**Vincent** : [ _ Looks over at Jet _ ]

**Jet** : [ _Looks back at Vincent, mouthing the words “What the fuck”_ _then looks for Autumn_ ]

**Autumn** : [ _ Softly lands on the branch, walking slowly over towards Yuri and the assassins sitting on some branches _ ] Where are we?

**Yuri** : We’re fairly close to the river, we could go south, but like you said a few nights ago - that would mean a longer trip. We get to the river and find a boat to take us to the capital.

**Natoli** : [ _ Starts quietly sharpening her sword, looking over at Jet _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Climbs up further, looking around somewhat frantically _ ]

**Ra-Sen** : [ _ Whispers to Jet _ ] What’re you doing?

**Jet** : Hm? Getting higher ground, obviously.

**Natoli** : Moving will make it worse. Don’t move unless you have to.

**Jet** : Right, sorry.

**Autumn** : So, Jet, Vincent. You know how there weren’t any creatures attacking us in the last month?

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ]

**Autumn** : Yeah, that’s because it’s a huge forest with a lot of wildlife. But when the forest starts thinning out as we get closer to the river, there’s less wildlife. And when tigers like Natoli decide to laugh at the top of their lungs, it attracts things.

**Jet** : Oh, ok. We’re close to a river now though?

**Yuri** : Around a full day’s travel, yes. Half if you know how to run in the trees.

**Jet** : Yeah, ok.. Where exactly are we in relation to a city, persay.

**Ra-Sen** : Around a month’s travel south from a city near the river. Tigers don’t really populate cities, but rather areas of the forest. We might have seen some here..but well..

**Jet** : There are those things, yeah?

**Yuri** : Not quite, those things are actually found all over the place. In theory we could kill it, the leader, and the pack would listen to us. But that’s not why this area is deserted.

**Jet** : The fuck are those things? 

**Natoli** : Tigers, like us. Just...different. [ _ Shudders _ ]

**Jet** : Rabid, feral, mongrels it seems like.

**Autumn** : It’s really quite a story.

**Jet** : Let’s hear it.

**Autumn** : As long as you promise not to call us heretics while we tell it.

**Jet** : Fine.

**Autumn** : Natoli? You’re the one who knows this most.

**Natoli** : [ _ Nods, as a loud drawn out growl comes from the creatures below _ ] There are two kinds of tigers - us. And the ones below us.

**Jet** : Alright..

**Natoli** : If you were to speak in terms of the ancients, you would call us all Rak’shul. Tigers in the common tongue. According to our traditions and what we’ve learned, when we were evolving to walk on two legs, some did not. However we still tried to help the others learn, to adapt and change. Over time we become two different cultures, two different peoples. There was a time when we lived together, but that time has long since passed. 

**Jet** : The cultures became estranged and stopped communication and correspondence, makes sense.

**Natoli** : Pretty much, yeah. But they were angry at us. The Rak’shul-ka could walk on two legs and climb in the trees faster and quicker - we were better adapted. The Rak’shul-da were angry, and vile with it. We worshipped the same Goddess, so we believed the same things. The Rak’shul-da tried to use the darker magics to change their body, their ways. They failed, and they became savages. Quicker, yes. Faster, yes. But with the only desire to feed and mate, true animals. 

**Jet** : Interesting, to say the least.

**Natoli** : It’s only traditional, but the Kar’tark tricked them, and turned them to savages. So now we’re here, in the trees. And the Rak’shul-da are hunting us down.

**Vincent** : The Kar’tark?

**Ra-sen** : The Dark Lord, silly stuff I know.

**Jet** : [ _ Cringes _ ] Yes, yes.

**Yuri** : It’s a very stupid story, but it’s what we’ve been taught since we were children. I suppose that’s just the way culture is.

**Jet** : That is true, I suppose. Wolven citizens are raised, as you all know, quite differently.

**Autumn** : Fuck, these things aren’t leaving. We need to get moving, I’m not going to sit here and waste the next week waiting for them to give up.

**Jet** : Or we could drop on the leader, drive a sword through it’s skull.

**Natoli** : Not an option. We’d gain control of the pack, yes. However, there’s a good chance we’d attract more Rak’shul-da.

**Jet** : How many are there?

**Ra-sen** : In existence or down there?

**Jet** : Both.

**Yuri** : Nobody knows how many exist, but there’s nine down there including the alpha.

**Jet** : [ _ Looks down _ ] What are the odds that we can take out the leader?

**Autumn** : From this distance? Yuri or I could probably do it with Natoli and Ra-sen. But like Natoli said, it might attract more.

**Jet** : Couldn’t we use them for protection while we travel in the trees?

**Natoli** : What?

**Jet** : Use the creatures we gain the loyalty of to protect against others that might attack us?

**Yuri** : If we weren’t trying to avoid suicide, sure.

**Autumn** : It’ll be easier to continue travel by tree.

**Jet** : I’d suppose so.

**Yuri** : Let’s wait until morning at least.

**Natoli** : You know how to sleep in the trees, Jet?

**Jet** : Yes. It’s how I have been.

**Autumn** : Ra-sen, you keep watch. After a few hours wake Natoli, and switch off. Everyone good?

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ]

  
  


[ _ In the morning. Birds can be heard as the fauna comes to life. Jet wakes to the sound of the assassins getting ready. Autumn is playing a beautiful song on her flute while Yuri sings. The creatures are aware of their presence, but can’t reach them. _ ]

**Yuri** : [ _ Sings softly but at a normal volume _ ] Quandoque mutat mundi / Quandoque mundo moritur / Interdum mundi ad vitam / Et interdum sistit in mundum / Et cum supersignabitur saeculum sistit stamina / Oculos vestros et videte maneam / Non tu hoc ego quaerebam / Sed a se opus / Et cum supersignabitur saeculum mutat / Perspexero in oculis vestris / Et cum supersignabitur saeculum quod dispositio / Animus autem noster / Et ponam oculos meos ad caelum / Et cum dies mundi / Ego vobiscum morietur / Non tu unus Exspectabam / Sed a se opus.

**Natoli** : Here, catch!

**Ra-sen** : [ _ Catches the sword _ ] Thanks for the sharpening it.

**Natoli** : No problem! [ _ Turns around, crouching on the huge branch and looking in Jet’s partially open eyes _ ] Hey there sleepy head.

**Jet** : [ _ Fully opens one eye _ ] Hm? Oh. [ _ Shifts so he is more upright _ ] Hello.

**Natoli** : [ _ Smiles wide, giggling _ ] Good morning!

**Jet** : [ _ Cocks an eyebrow _ ] Morning to you too. [ _ Stands upright _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Smiles _ ] Want something to eat?

**Jet** : Uh.. sure, why not.

**Natoli** : Follow me. [ _ Leaps across some branches and over to a large red flower on the side of the tree _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Follows Natoli _ ] What is this?

**Natoli** : This is an Io-pok’la. It means “poison red.”

**Jet** : ..so you’re trying to poison me?

**Natoli** : No, silly. The center is poison, highly poisonous. Don’t even touch it. However, the petals are perfectly safe! They actually do have toxins in them, but they’re not harmful to Tigers. They can be eaten by just carefully pulling the huge petals off and eating them.

**Jet** : Ah, alright. ..Would you pick one off for me? I don’t feel like accidentally poisoning myself.

**Natoli** : Yeah, one second. [ _ Stabs the center of the flower quickly, putting a glass vial under it as the poison drips in _ ]

**Jet** : Interesting..

**Natoli** : What? I’m an assassin, it’s poison. [ _ Laughs _ ] What did you expect?

**Jet** : I didn’t expect it to be harvested like that.

**Natoli** : Well if I pull out the sword it’s gonna pour everywhere. But if I stab it, and wiggle it a tad, it’ll slowly drip into the vial. That’s my job! [ _ Giggles _ ]

**Jet** : Huh. [ _ Smiles _ ] Is it fun for you?

**Natoli** : Uhuh! I’m the potions, poisons, healing, and nature expert!

**Jet** : Impressive!

**Natoli** : [ _ Rips two large petal, handing one to Jet. She picks the rest and puts them in her hand to bring back _ ] The others, Ra-sen, Autumn, and Yuri - they were born in the city or in a town. Me? I’m from the forest, from a small tribe. So when it comes to this stuff, I know everything!

**Jet** : Huh, cool! 

**Natoli** : Hey, listen..

**Jet** : Hm?

**Natoli** : I hate you guys, I really do. You killed my tribe years ago and then again when the war started. I’m trying to give you guys a chance, I really am. [ _ Rubs her arm _ ] There was this girl I met, she told me that I should try and make peace. I regress a lot to being an ass, but I swear I’m trying. 

**Jet** : Hey, I believe you. To be honest, I don’t completely agree with the war as well.

**Natoli** : Hm, alright. And by the way - you don’t have to worry about Lieutenant Héroux’s bandages anymore, I’ve got it.

**Jet** : Alright, thank you. 

**Natoli** : Well I hope you at least take a bite of that. [ _ Runs over to the others jumping on the branches _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Smiles, then takes a bite of the petal _ ]

 

[ _ An hour later, Autumn having decided to stay a few more hours, Yuri is near the ground, hiding behind a tree watching the Rak’shul-da. Autumn is taking off her clothes and Natoli is starting to heal her wounds. Vincent stands alone on a far off branch, and Ra-sen is inspecting the poisons _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Traversing over to Vincent _ ] What do you think of all of this?

**Vincent** : Hm? [ _ Looks back at Jet, then back at the ground _ ] It’s exactly how it was described to me.

**Jet** : Hm. I’d say that too. Bigger in the whole of it than I was expecting though.

**Vincent** : You haven’t killed a tiger yet, I’m impressed.

**Jet** : As am I! I’m wanting to take out those.. things though.

**Vincent** : The Rak’shul-da?

**Jet** : Yeah. They’re creeping me out.

**Vincent** : Leave them be, I believe Yuri’s trying to figure out a way to deal with them if you want to help him. Just keep quiet, they lost us after this morning.

**Jet** : Wonderful.

 

[ _ Autumn’s torso is completely naked, and large lacerations can be seen all around where she was hurt by Jet.  Natoli is slowly healing her with her magic _ ]

**Natoli** : That’s kinda cool!

**Autumn** : Not really.

**Natoli** : I mean, it looks almost infected, but still! Imagine the stories you get to tell!

**Autumn** : I know, I’m getting bored of them already.

**Natoli** : [ _ Giggles _ ] So who’s the next target?

**Autumn** : We were supposed to go to Devk-Iah and kill one the mayor?

**Natoli** : Aww, a Tiger? Why?

**Autumn** : He’s providing secret aid to the wolves and we believe he’s arranging transport for Wolves to Devk-Iah, meaning they could come at us from behind at Melha.

**Natoli** : How are we going to do it?

**Autumn** : Yuri and I agreed that you and him would go in to his party. Yuri’s a human nobleman, you’re his slave.

**Natoli** : [ _ Groans _ ]

**Autumn** : You’ll sneak in there, and poison his drink if you can. If not, you can just stab him in the chest.

**Natoli** : Why don’t you or Ra-sen do it?

**Autumn** : Because Ra-sen isn’t going to pass very well as a slave, and my face is easily recognizable. [ _ Puts on her torso clothing as Natoli finishes healing the wound shut _ ]

**Natoli** : Hey, Lieutenant?

**Autumn** : Yeah?

**Natoli** : What do you think of Jet?

**Autumn** : I think he’s a sack of shit that drove a chain through my stomach and is here to mock us by pretending to be peaceful. I think that he’s the prince’s pet because Valencourt has him on a leash. 

**Natoli** : Really? I think he’s got to potential to really become an ally?

**Autumn** : You think he’ll switch sides?

**Natoli** : Well, no. I think he’d be willing to make peace though.

**Autumn** : Goddess, that Aurora woman got to your head, didn’t she?

**Natoli** : Sush. [ _ Laughs _ ] Besides, he’s really hot.

**Autumn** : Annnnd we’re done here. 

**Natoli** : Come on, you know it’s true!

**Autumn** : Yeah, no. 

**Natoli** : And that eye scar is kinda scary though..

**Autumn** : Glad I could help out.

**Natoli** : You gave him that, boss?

**Autumn** : Yeah. [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Natoli** : But just imagine him in bed!

**Autumn** : You really want to be kicked to the ground, don’t you? I’m sure the Rak’shul-da would love it.

 

[ _ Near the ground with Yuri _ ] 

**Yuri** : [ _ Look over at the leader who is looking up near Vincent but isn’t spotting him. Yuri crouches on the branch and looks over at the smaller Rak’shul-das _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Above him, whispering _ ] Yuri!

**Yuri** : [ _ Looks up at Jet _ ]

**Jet** : Need any help with anything?

**Yuri** : [ _ Shakes his hand, trying to get Jet to leave _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Blinks _ ]

**Yuri** : [ _ Sighs, then starts to leap up to Jet, before landing in front of him _ ] Leave, your armor is too heavy.

**Jet** : Right, understood. [ _ Nods, then starts to climb _ ]

**Yuri** : Tell Héroux that we leave in a few minutes.

**Jet** : Gotcha. 

 

[ _ Up near Autumn and Natoli _ ]

**Jet** : Hey, Autumn, Yuri says we’re leaving in a few minutes.

**Autumn** : Glad to see he’s in charge now. Ra-sen, how’s the explosive going?

**Ra-sen** : Good?

**Autumn** : Natoli, ready?

**Natoli** : Yep! [ _ Pulls back the string on her bow _ ]

**Ra-sen** : This isn’t going to work.

**Autumn** : No, it’s not.

**Natoli** : Ugh, I hate you guys. [ _ Grabs the potion from Ra-sen’s hand and throws it off into the distance behind them _ ] I would suggest running before the large popping sound hits.

**Jet** : What did you just do? [ _ Starts to move _ ] And where do we run? What direction?

[ _ A large popping sound emits from the ground _ ] 

**Yuri** : What the fuck?

**Autumn** : [ _ Starts running along the trees to the west _ ]

**Jet** : Guessing we follow her. [ _ He follows Autumn, using his wings to make bigger jumps _ ]

 

[ _ A few hours later, Autumn and the other assassins are moving at a slow pace along the trees. The sound of the creatures below can still be heard _ ]

**Ra-sen** : Only like fifteen more days of this.

**Jet** : [ _ Struggling to keep pace _ ] Oh, that’s reassuring. Maybe I’ll be better at this by then!

**Natoli** : [ _ In the front, quickly turns around _ ] Stop!

**Jet** : [ _ Stops on a thin branch _ ] Huh?

**Natoli** : [ _ Kneels down and inspects some acid scarring on the branch _ ] We’re screwed.

**Jet** : Natoli, what’s wrong..

**Yuri** : [ _ Takes out his blade _ ]

**Natoli** : There’s..this...thing. It’s...just listen to me. We’re going to keep going, very carefully. If you hear anything other than the Rak’shul-da, tell me. It’s bad, but we might-sorta-kinda have to kill you if so.

**Jet** : Um.. Alright.. What kind of something other than those things?

**Natoli** : Don’t worry about it, just -

**Vincent** : What the fuck is it?

**Natoli** : [ _ Rubs her arm _ ] So you guys know dragons, right?

**Jet** : Yes, I’ve ran into one before, why?

**Autumn** : [ _ Sighs _ ]

**Natoli** : Ok, well that’s what’s here.

**Yuri** : Wonderful.

**Ra-sen** : …

**Jet** : So.. What can this one do, and can we slay it?

**Natoli** : You can try! I wouldn’t though. It’s...a really fucked up creature.

**Jet** : So we’d be doing a favor, huh. [ _ Chuckles _ ]

**Natoli** : I guess? I mean, it’s a baaad idea.

**Jet** : Okay, okay. But why would one of us have to die if we hear.. whatever it is.

**Natoli** : From what I understand, there’s a whole lotta mind-control going on. I don’t really know, and to tell you the truth - I’d rather not find out.

**Jet** : Sounds creepy and fucked up. How should we continue?

**Natoli** : We keep going like normal!

**Autumn** : Then let’s get going.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ]

 

[ _ Three hours later _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ His eyes widen a bit _ ] Huh.. 

**Yuri** : [ _ Jumps to another branch, then to another _ ]

**Jet** : What was that Yuri?

**Yuri** : I’m climbing like we’ve been doing for the last day?

**Jet** : Oh. Okay. [ _ Smirks to himself _ ]

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] What are you doing?

**Jet** : Huh? I’m climbing through trees. Can’t you see that?

**Ra-sen** : Jet, I think you need to stop acting like a six year old.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] You need not speak your response.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Oh, oka- Wait. You’re that thing Natoli was talking about!

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Yes, I am. Where are you going?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] To the river, I guess.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] The river? Why?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Probably because it’s easier to get places that way.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Who are you?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] I think I should ask you the same.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] I’m asking you.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Well fuck that, you answer me first or I’m not answering at all.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] I suppose that’s too bad then, you almost had my interest.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] I don’t want to find out what you were going to say.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Are you not curious?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Unless you tell me where you are, no.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] I am behind you, in front you, below you, I am quite everywhere. I am invisible.

**Jet** : That’s bullshit!

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Yuri** : Uh, Jet? 

**Jet** : Get the fuck out of- Oh. Sorry, Yuri. [ _ In his mind _ ] Get the fuck out of my head.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Who are you?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Same question to you, bud.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Answer me, wolf.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Answer me, dragon.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] This is rather embarrassing for you, is it not?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] You assume it’s embarrassing? [ _ Laughs _ ]

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] You carry yourself with such honor. Hmmm, a warrior perhaps? A crusader? A protector? A knight? Perhaps a bodyguard. Yet still, with all your honor and strength, you will not tell me who you are.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] It is because you are a manipulative demonic bastard.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] And how in the world do you know that?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] The resources provided to me and my own assumptions.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Ah, so you believe you are weak-willed enough to be manipulated, then?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Absolutely not.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] If you are not afraid to be manipulated, then why will not you simply tell me who you are?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Why do you need to know?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] I don’t. But the only way I’m leaving your mind is if you tell me who you are.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Fine. I am Sir Harkin the Third of Melha.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Is that all you are?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] I am a loyal knight, a warrior.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] I took you to be more interesting..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Funny.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] I wonder, what is it you desire most?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Glory.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] And to get glory you need power, mustn't you?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] I have the power I need.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Then you will not have glory, for there is always - always- more power to be had.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Maybe, but I am content with the amount I have now. Leave.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Then you will not have glory, it seems. What do you want the power to do? What will you do to get glory?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] I said leave. 

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] I suggest you answer the question, I’d greatly appreciate it.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] I’d greatly appreciate it if you left me and my friends alone.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] You think me evil, do you not? I am not evil, wolf. I believe in good morals.

**Jet** : [ _ Doesn’t respond _ ]

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] That whispering you hear, it will never go away. I can follow you, wolf. I am talking to you, do you know how much of an honor that is?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] I do not. Where are you. If you are everywhere, show yourself.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Very well, turn around and look near the large red flower. 

**Jet** : Natoli, hold up for a moment! [ _ Turns to look at the flower, in his mind _ ] Where.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] I will not show the others, they look around now. I will only show you.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] You’re an ass. [ _ Out loud _ ] Thank you! You can go again.

**Natoli** : [ _ Shrugs, starting to move forward again _ ]

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Stay behind and see.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Very well. 

**???** : [ _ Is no longer invisible for a brief second. Jet sees a small, maybe foot and a half long dragon appear, green in color with a long pointy tail - it drips a poisonous acid. Then he is invisible again _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Crafty.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] My poison…

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Oh, shit! [ _ Starts to move the other way _ ]

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] I will not harm you, do not worry. My poison..it..puts creatures to sleep..sometimes permanently, sometimes for a few days...my poison...my form..it can be yours.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] A tiny dragon that could potentially be killed or captured?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Killed, perhaps. Though that would only make things worse..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Oh, good. Or are you just speaking of invisibility and poison?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] You kill me, and I come back.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Interesting. What are you offering?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] I yearn...I crumble with desire to learn, to leave this forest..to do something else..

**Jet** : So you want to come with me?

**Vincent** : [ _ Looks back at Jet, shrugging _ ]

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Yes...more than that though.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] I did that again.. What are you thinking, dragon.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Join with me..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] You must explain.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Become...one..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ]  Are you suggesting we fuse into one body?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Yes..and..no...Join...become one..two bodies...but linked…

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Will you make the whispers stop?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] If you...die...you become like me...you become me...if I die..I become you..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Intriguing. 

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] If one soul shatters...both souls shatter..Your magic...your blood..it will become like mine..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Please, for my sake, explain this clearer. Will I gain the use of your power?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Only partially..your blood will become like mine..spill it into a drink and it will put the creature to sleep...or perhaps death..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Interesting. What about yours? Could you do it as well?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] We both stay..the same..but you gain the power to...use my..blood. If I die...I join you in your body...if you die..you join me..If either soul is..shattered..we both becomes..dust..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] What are the drawbacks.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] I live..only a...few more years...which means..I would join you..in your body..if my soul...were to be..shattered by magic..we would both die...but in return..when we both die..if our soul is intact..we both come..back..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Will you have control of my body when you join me?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] No..it would be like this..but you would lose my blood.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Very well. 

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] When we both..die...we will come back..as something greater..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] What is your name?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] We..do not..have names..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] What is the process of the fuse?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Take..my..blood..and..sleep..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Come with me, we shall tonight.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Why…?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] We cannot sleep here, it’d attract the attention of the others, and we’d more than likely just be left behind. 

**???** : [[ _ Projects Jet _ ] Once...we join..I cannot be invisible..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] That will be fine. I ask again, will the whispers stop?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Yes..once you take my blood..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Wonderful. Let us keep pace, yes?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Yes..

 

[Natoli shakes a large vial and it lights up, illuminating the area around them as the other assassins get ready to rest]

**Jet** : That’s pretty cool Natoli!

**Natoli** : I know! There’s some really amazing stuff you can do with the plants in this forest!

**Jet** : If you’ve got the time sometime, you should teach me some. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : You want to learn the plants of the Great Forest?

**Jet** : Yeah, why not?

**Natoli** : I’m shocked a wolf would even want to learn anything to do with our culture..

**Jet** : Natoli, I like to learn about stuff. That’s cool, I want to learn about it! [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : Alrighty, we can do that! 

**Autumn** : Are two going to sleep? And who the hell is going to take watch tonight?

**Jet** : Thanks Natoli! [ _ Smiles _ ] I don’t know Autumn.

**Autumn** : Awesome! Yuri, Jet, you’re on watch. Thank you, and good night!

**Jet** : Eh- Alright..

**Ra-sen** : Well, see you in the morning I guess.

**Jet** : Yeah, ok.

 

[Three hours later, Yuri is sitting there mixing a vial of some sort, as well as sharpening his sword.]

**Yuri** : I suppose this is the one time of day you don’t talk, eh Jet?

**Jet** : Yep. I’m just tired, as all. 

**Yuri** : You wanna go to bed? I’ll handle the next little while if you want.

**Jet** : Really? That’d be awesome Yuri.

**Yuri** : Yeah, I guess. 

**Jet** : [ _ Pauses _ ] Thank you, Yuri.

**Yuri** : Yeah, sure. Night, I guess.

**Jet** : Night. [ _ Moves away from Yuri, in his mind _ ] Are you there?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Yes.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Then it is time.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Go to sleep, I will sting you as you rest.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Wondrous. [ _ He leans against the tree, dozing off _ ]

 

[ _ The next morning _ ]

**Ra-sen** : I am not ready for 14 more days of this bullshit!

**Autumn** : Too bad!

**Jet** : [ _ Wakes up with a start _ ] What’re we yelling about?

**Autumn** : Don’t worry about it. Natoli, could you please get us some food?

**Natoli** : Am I the food gatherer now?

**Autumn** : That’s what you’re paid for, yeah.

**Natoli** : [ _ Groans, hopping away _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Smirks, then glances over his shoulder, startled _ ] Oh.

**Yuri** : [ _ Swings his sword at Vincent _ ]

**Vincent** : [ _ Meets the sword with his gun, parrying _ ]

**Jet** : How long have you two been at that?

**Yuri** : Around two hours, why?

**Vincent** : [ _ Jumps back, flipping onto a branch behind him _ ]

**Yuri** : Oh, go fuck yourself, Vincent.

**Jet** : I was just wondering. [ _ Sits on a branch _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Suddenly puts her sword against Jet’s throat _ ] Why the fuck is that on your shoulder?

**Jet** : [ _ Looks over _ ] Oh! Remember that dragon you were talking about?

**Natoli** : Why else would I be about to kill you?

**Jet** : Yeah.. that’s this thing. It’s ok though! He’s not going to hurt anyone.

**Natoli** : Right, because the wolf is going to know this how?

**???** : [ _ Projects Natoli _ ] You.. don’t see.. he.. is right..

**Natoli** : Either I need more sleep or I need to kill you. 

**Jet** : Please choose more sleep! Natoli, I know you don’t trust me, but please.. the dragon is ok.

**Natoli** : Are you insane?

**Jet** : No. 

**???** : [ _ Projects Natoli _ ]  I.. am not evil..

**Natoli** : That’s believable, yeah. Autumn, look at this shit!

**Autumn** : I’m watching it, I’m just trying to not have my mind fucked right now.

**Jet** : There won’t be any fucking of any sort! [ _ Laughs _ ] Please, trust me, he is not going to hurt any of us.

**Ra-sen** : Trust you?

**Jet** : Good point.. [ _ In his mind _ ] Can you talk to someone for me?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Yes.. Not very far away..

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Natoli, please?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Okay.

**Jet** : Natoli, can you please believe me?

**Natoli** : You’re gonna need a lot more than that to convince me not to kill you, Jet.

**???** : [ _ Projects Natoli _ ] Don’t speak.. just think to me.. What can I do?

**Natoli** : [ _ Eyes widen _ ] Wait, it’s talking to me...It’s in my head. 

**Jet** : Yeah.. He will not hurt you, it’s the only way he can communicate.

**Natoli** : [ _ Slowly stands up, moving her sword away from Jet’s neck.. _ ]

**Jet** : Is it ok that I stand now?

**Natoli** : [ _ Slowly back up into Ra-sen, her eyes widened in fear _ ]

**Jet** : Natoli, I can promise you. I can promise all of you, that the dragon is not evil.

**Natoli** : [ _ Back up into the tree _ ] Sortez de ma tête.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] She’s told me to get out of her head.

**Jet** : He will stay out of it.

**Natoli** : Il a entaché mon esprit!

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] She’s said that it has tainted her mind.

**Jet** : Do.. do you really think that? And.. why are you saying that in a language I can’t understand? [ _ Starts to frown _ ]

**Autumn** : [ _ Sighs, looking over at Yuri who is pointing his sword at Jet _ ] 

**Jet** : [ _ Sighs _ ]

**Vincent** : What is its name?

**Jet** : It doesn’t have one.

**Vincent** : [ _ Nods _ ]

**Jet** : Though I feel it’s necessary to give him one.

**Autumn** : [ _ Walks over to Natoli, kneeling down and putting a hand on her shoulder _ ]

**Jet** : ..anyone have any suggestions?

**Vincent** : [ _ Turns away, standing next to Natoli and wrapping part of his cape around her _ ] No.

**Jet** : [ _ Sighs, looks down in sorrow _ ]

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] I am.. sorry.

**Jet** : I know.. He’s sorry, for what it’s worth.

**Vincent** : [ _ Nods _ ]

**Jet** : He meant no harm, Natoli.

**Ra-sen** : She knows.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods slowly _ ]

**Autumn** [ _ Stands up _ ] We move in thirty minutes.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] Understood.

 

[ _ Fifteen minutes later, everyone is scattered around. Vincent is staring down a small path with no trees, Natoli is standing by a flower _ ]

**Jet** : Hey.. Natoli?

**Natoli** : [ _ Angrily _ ] What?

**Jet** : I.. just wanted to say sorry.

**Natoli** : You’ve got some nerve to come apologize with that thing on your shoulder.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind, while motioning _ ] Go hide or something.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Very well.. [ _ He skitters off _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Gives Natoli a weak smile after the dragon leaves _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Crosses her arms _ ] What do you want?

**Jet** : Just to say that I’m sorry.

**Natoli** : That’s it?

**Jet** : I mean.. yeah. I guess I’ll apologize for the dragon as well, he didn’t mean any harm..

**Natoli** : I gave you a chance..[ _ Sighs sadly _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Frowns sadly _ ] I know..

**Natoli** : Anything else?

**Jet** : Sh.. should there be? 

**Natoli** : That’s up to you, Jet.

**Jet** : Well.. No? I’m just.. sorry.

**Natoli** : All right then.

**Jet** : [ _ Solemnly nods, then walks off with his head down _ ]

 

[ _ Yuri stands on a thick branch, yelling orders at Ra-sen and Vincent. Vincent nods, then starts to run around in the trees with Ra-sen for a few minutes before landing on a branch beside Yuri - Ra-sen bows _ ]

**Yuri** : Ra-sen..that’s sad.

**Ra-sen** : Huh, what?

**Yuri** : [ _ Sighs _ ] The prince was a whole fuck-ton better than you.

**Ra-sen** : I never learned to climb!

**Vincent** : In his defense I was taught by a native tiger.

**Yuri** : [ _ Cocks his eyebrow, before stopping _ ] Right, yeah.

**Ra-sen** : There are trees where you come from?

**Vincent** : No, not really.

**Yuri** : So what are there, deserts?

**Vincent** : Buildings, a lot of buildings.

**Yuri** : Vincent, Autumn told me that you could conjure, is that right?

**Vincent** : I suppose so. How the hell did she know?

**Autumn** : [ _ Yells over _ ] You took off your glove, and hurry the fuck up - we’re leaving in like five minutes!

**Yuri** : Right, well this might be of use to you - Natoli taught us this.

**Natoli** : [ _ Hops over _ ] I what?

**Yuri** : You just just stab a sword into the trees to give yourself somewhere to grab, if that helps at all.

**Vincent** : [ _ Nods _ ]

 

[ _ A few days later _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ While hopping along branches, he slips and nearly falls _ ] Oh, shit.. Help? Someone? 

**Vincent** : [ _ Comes from behind him, landing a branch below Jet and attempts to force him up to the branch Jet was on _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ With Vincent’s help, he gets back up _ ] Thanks, Vincent.

**Vincent** [ _ Jumps back up to the branch, nodding and then jumping over to the group ahead _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Works to move up and keep up with the group _ ]

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] You.. need to be faster..

**Jet** : I know that, dragon. [ _ Sighs _ ]

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet, laughing _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] I think you’re getting slightly better at social queues and things like that.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] You think?

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Yes. There’s still work to be done, but you’ve gotten better.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Thank you, I suppose.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] Though your presence has made me even more disliked.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Understandable, and I am sorry.

**Natoli** : [ _ In the front, fairly loud _ ] We...are lost!

**Autumn** : Fuck.

**Jet** : Oh boy.. [ _ Moves faster to catch up _ ]

**Natoli** : Who wants to come with me?

**Vincent** : [ _ Nods _ ]

**Autumn** : Yeah, no.

**Yuri** : I’ll let you do this on your own.

**Jet** : What’re you thinking of doing Natoli?

**Natoli** : Not even going to bother with that thing on your shoulder.

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Hide.

**???** : [ _ Nods, then scurries away _ ]

**Jet** : Alright, what are you thinking of doing?

**Natoli** : Vincent and I are climbing to the top of the canopy to get a better look at where we are.

**Jet** : Alright.

**Natoli** : Are you coming?

**Jet** : I can use the practice, sure.

**Natoli** : [ _ Starts jumping on the branches up a nearby tree with Vincent following _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Follows, using his wings and some conjured platforms to help him _ ]

**Vincent** : [ _ Jumps past Natoli, landing on the top of the tree after a minute _ ]

**Natoli** : Oh, fuck you! [ _ Jumps up to Vincent _ , grabbing the last branch]

**Jet** : [ _ Jumps, but misses his branch and falls before conjuring a panel and levitates himself up _ ] 

**Natoli** : [ _ Stands next to Vincent, back turned to Jet as she look west to the river _ ]

**Jet** : How far out are we?

**Natoli** : I’d suppose around eight days.

**Jet** : Alright, sounds about good.

**Natoli** : [ _ Angrily _ ] Why, are you not satisfied? 

**Jet** : [ _ Defensively _ ] What? No..

**Natoli** : Good. What’re you thinking, Vincent?

**Vincent** : It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like this.

**Jet** : [ _ Looks out and weakly smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Fold the map, jumping back down to the other - Vincent does the same _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Sighs, then jumps down _ ]

 

[ _ Seven days later, as they hop from branch to branch, Natoli shoves her hand out, blocking them and signaling them to stop _ .  _ A light rain is pouring down, Natoli’s white hair is soaked and sticks to her face. Yuri’s hair appears longer, and he is itching his skin. Ra-sen is complaining to Autumn, and Autumn tells him to shut up every so often. Vincent follows behind Yuri, rain hitting his clothes, but his clothes not getting wet _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ In his mind _ ] Are you ok?

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Yes, quite.

**Jet** : [ _ Smiles, then looks at Vincent as his eyes flash _ ] Your enchantment allows your clothes not to get wet?

**Vincent** : Yes, among other things. 

**Jet** : Interesting..

**Vincent** : Are you trying to get me to tell you?

**Jet** : No? I wanted to know that. 

**Natoli** : Excuse me, I’m really sorry to intrude on your conversation, Jet - but can you [ _ loudly _ ] Shut the fuck up? 

**Jet** : Uh.. Ok? [ _ Pauses _ ]

[ _ As Jet falls silent, the faint sound of water can be heard, a low rumble _ ]

**Jet** : Oh, that’s water! But uhm.. Natoli, could I talk to you?

**Natoli** : So help me Goddess I will kill you and your pet dragon if you do not shut the fuck up. I am trying to figure out how far away from the river we are. Now excuse me, but while I’m a tiger and actively live in the rain forest, I don’t like being soaking wet! The sooner we find the river, the sooner we can set up camp!

**Jet** : Alright, alright..

**Natoli** : [ _ Waits a few minutes, then starts sprinting across the trees, Vincent and the other assassins following _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Sighs, then moves with them _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Starts jumping down the tree branches as a large river starts to be scene, she lands on the ground and runs for the riverbank. The assassins follow with Vincent _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ He jumps down, making a small crater from the impact, then runs to catch up _ ]

 

[ _ Two hours later, the assassins have set up tents made from the flora around them. Natoli is helping construct Yuri’s tent with long thin leaves. There are 3 tents, and Yuri’s is the third that needs to be set up. Ra-sen is tending a fire built around the area, and Autumn is sitting by the riverbank. Vincent is standing next to her, aiming at fish as they swim by in the river _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ He sits on a log, and sharpens his sword _ ]

**Ra-sen** : [ _ Walks back Jet and picks up a small enchanted bag, bringing it over to the fire. He takes out a glass vial filled with a dark green liquid and places it in the fire _ ]

**Jet** : What is that for?

**Ra-sen** : The poison?

**Jet** : That vial you’re putting in there.

**Ra-sen** : I don’t really know, I’m just the general helper here. Natoli taught me everything I’m doing. When it starts to boil a little, I’m going to throw in an herb Natoli collected earlier. If I do it right, it should render a target blind.

**Jet** : Interesting.. [ _ Pauses _ ] So.. you know this dragon I’ve got, right?

**Ra-sen** : Yes, why?

**Jet** : It gave me a power. My blood now can be used as a poison.

**Ra-sen** : That’s nice, but I’m not planning on spilling your blood to make poison. We already have a poison that does that.

**Jet** : I’m sure of that, believe me. 

**Ra-sen** : We have a poison and potion for just about anything.

**Jet** : What’re the capabilities of yours? 

**Ra-sen** : What?

**Jet** : Of your sleep poison.

**Ra-sen** : Not as powerful as your dragon’s, if that’s what you’re going to boast about. It’s distilled from the same plant the pseudo dragons like to live around. Of course, there’s a risk of death, nowhere near the recorded studies of the pseudo dragon's, but it allows us to drive a blade through their heart just as easily. It lasts for maybe 10 hours. Also, I’m the group’s book-reader. [ _ Nervously laughs _ ]

**Jet** : Oh, no, I wasn’t going to boast. 

**Ra-sen** : Personally I love our paralysis poison the most.

**Jet** : How does that work?

**Ra-sen** : If the target’s just sitting there, not very well to be honest. However, in a fight - I’ve seen Natoli coat her arrows with it. When it hits the flesh, I suppose the blood carries it around the body faster. It paralyzes someone for around an hour.

**Jet** : Very interesting, Ra-sen.

**Natoli** : [ _ Walks up, she’s removed most of her clothing and her wool coat she rests near the fire _ ] Have you told him about the one that kills wolves?

**Jet** : I’m sure there are many, Natoli. [ _ Pauses _ ] Why are you so mad at me?

**Natoli** : It’s derived from a flowering plant in the northern parts of the Forest. In most species, it causes vomiting and stomach pain. However, only a little bit can kill a wolf. Interesting how things work like that.

**Jet** : You mean that plant that you took me to see, huh.

**Natoli** : Now, this flowering plant is greenish yellow. The one I took you to see is actually the one that kills tigers specifically. 

**Jet** : Huh. It tasted pretty good.

**Natoli** : Yes, the petals taste amazing. The “juice” that spills from the plant is the problem.

**Jet** : That’s the poison, yes?

**Natoli** : Obviously.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] Aren’t you cold?

**Natoli** : Not really, I’m used to it by this point. Living in a tribe does that, makes you stronger.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] You still haven’t told me why you’re so mad at me.

**Natoli** : I specifically told you [ _ Loudly _ ] Not  _ [Normally _ ] to fuck with the dragon, and you fucked with the dragon. Those [ _ Angrily _ ] Things killed my tribe! 

**Jet** : Oh.. I’m sorry.. The thing more or less messed with me.. What was I gonna do? Kill the thing I couldn’t find?

**Natoli** : You could’ve told us! Yes, I realize I’m supposed to kill you, but I wouldn’t have! There are ways to find them!

**Jet** : Natoli, I doubt you wouldn’t kill me, because I was about to. 

**Natoli** : Of course, I trust you, yet you believed I would kill you. Suit yourself, wolf.

**Jet** : Natoli, what else would we have done? Find the invisible dragon?

**Natoli** : Pseudo dragons leave a small trail of acid from their tails if they’re invisible or not. We could’ve found him. We could’ve killed him. Now’s he’s with you!

**Jet** : And now he’s not going to hurt anyone!

**Natoli** : You’re wrong!

**Jet** : Prove to me then that he will. 

**Natoli** : The same could be said for you! They killed my people!

**Jet** : Natoli, think of the benefits! For me, this could be a chance for study of them! Ra-sen, do you know how much research has been done on these? And ones that have fused with other creatures?

**Ra-sen** : Not really, I didn’t actively study them. They’re kept as pets by the wizards in Tigora, so I’d assume enough to go on.

**Natoli** : They all join with other creatures, wolf. They manipulate people into believing them, trust me I know!

**Jet** : What happened with that occurrence?

**Natoli** : We used to always keep one as a pet in our tribe, the chief got it. Yet every time the dragon would steal our resources and kill our women. 

**???** : [ _ Projects All _ ] I am not like the other dragons of my kind.

**Natoli** : I swear to the Goddess if you don’t keep your pet out of my mind I will kill both of you!

**???** : [ _ Projects all but Natoli _ ] I am sorry..

**Jet** : He is sorry.

**Natoli** : Okay, yeah, sure. 

**Jet** : Natoli, do you have a fear or something of these things?

**Natoli** : Oh what gave it away? Was it the warnings not to fuck with them? The me backing into a tree because it appeared? The hatred of the telepathy? Which one?!

**Jet** : I guess it was more of a why do you fear these things so much.

**Natoli** : Oh I don’t know! Maybe you might’ve picked it up when I told the story of how it killed our women and took our resources?!

**Jet** : [ _ Sighs _ ] Would you think that not all of these are evil?

**Natoli** : No way in hell.

**Jet** : [ _ Frowns _ ] That’s sad. I know I blew my chance, but don’t you think you could give my dragon another chance?

**Natoli** : No, you haven’t run out of chances yet, but that fucking thing has. Tell you what, you get it so I can talk to my mom, I’ll considering giving your pet a second chance.

**Jet** : Alright, where can we find your mother?

**Natoli** : By the Goddess, you actually think she’s still alive?

**Jet** : There could’ve been a chance..

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Where can we find her, I think I can help.

**Jet** : He thinks he can help, where can we find her?

**Natoli** : Dead, gone, no longer alive.

**Jet** : ..Was she buried?

**Natoli** : Burned.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Well, then I could do even less than nothing.. 

**Jet** : Great..

**Natoli** : New rule! If you want to speak to me, that thing needs to be somewhere else! [ _ Walks away _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Motions for the dragon to leave, and he does _ ] Natoli, wait!

**Natoli** : [ _ Whips around swinging her sword in Jet’s direction _ ] What!?

**Jet** : [ _ Gets up, walking towards her _ ] I’m sorry.. you should go hate me now.. [ _ Pauses _ ] There’s nothing I can do.

**Natoli** : [ _ Glares at Jet, making eye contact _ ] There was nothing I could do for her either. [ _ Walks away, and over to her tent _ ]

 

[Yuri and Vincent are fighting again]

**Yuri** : [ _ Laughs _ ] Why do you fight with a stick?

**Vincent** : [ _ Fires a shot at the ground _ ]

**Yuri** : [ _ Flinches back _ ] What the fuck?!

**Vincent** : It’s a gun.

**Yuri** : Stupid Valencian technology bullshit.

 

[ _ Jet puts his sword into its sheath and then walks over to Autumn _ ]

**Jet** : What’s the plan for the next few days, Autumn?

**Autumn** : We wait here for a week or so to see if a boat passes through. If they let us on, awesome. If they don’t, we kill them. If nobody shows up, we’ll leave after a week.

**Jet** : Wonderful. Will anyone care if I just go into the trees and chop stuff up?

**Autumn** : Just about everyone but Vincent, I’d guess. Especially Natoli, if you really want to continue signing your death warrant.

**Jet** : I’m sure I’ve marked that up just as much as I can at this point.

**Autumn** : Jet, you’re not needed. Vincent’s the target for us to escort. We can kill citizens without punishment from our government because of our job. Natoli isn’t my second in command, but she’s the one I put in charge of everything. Please, don’t piss her off.

**Jet** : Autumn, it’s far too late for that. And you don’t think I know I’m not needed? 

**Autumn** : Natoli doesn’t hate you, Jet. She really doesn’t, trust me here. But she’s a native tiger, she takes only what she needs to survive and respects the land for what it is. If you go cutting down trees in anger, you’ll only make her mad.

**Jet** : [ _ Pauses, then sighs _ ] You’re right. 

**Autumn** Whether you like it or not, you’re not done with her yet.

**Jet** : I know I’m not, and I can’t stand making her angry, but I can’t stop doing that.

**Autumn** : It’s really simple, think about it. She’s afraid of something. You’re not easing her into the idea that it won’t hurt her, you’re shoving it in her face. She needs time, and until then, you’d best respect her wish to not be around it.

**Jet** : Fuck, you’re even more right than I thought..

**Autumn** : You learn a lot in this business. And sorry, by the way.

**Jet** : What are you sorry about?

**Autumn** : For trying to kill you last month.

**Jet** : [ _ Pauses _ ] As am I. I feel bad for the damage I’ve done.

**Autumn** : Well I’ll never get the huge scar off my stomach, and will hopefully have the pain stop eventually. Thanks, I guess.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] This eye scar isn’t going away anytime soon either. [ _ Chuckles _ ] Thank you, though. Why the change of heart, may I ask?

**Autumn** : When I was twelve years old, I wanted to be the protector of the princess. When I was thirteen, I wanted to be a soldier. From the moment I met my master, all I wanted to be was a master assassin. I love it. I love the blood and infamy. I love the sneaking and stabbing, the poisons and the long travels. But before I die shortly, I’d really like to be a protector. Guess I want to be a little more honorable.

**Jet** : So.. what does that mean? Autumn, by this time you’ve got to see I’m not very good at picking up subtleties.

**Autumn** : It means that I want to be more honorable before I die soon, so I should’ve challenged you to a fight, not tried to stab you. 

**Jet** : Wait, you’re dying soon? What?

**Autumn** : [ _ Laughs _ ] Don’t say it so loud, Goddess. Natoli’s the only one who knows. I’m dying. Some sort of poison according to the healers. Something I got stabbed with during my last real battle. I suppose it works slowly.

**Jet** : Dear Goddess, is there a cure?

**Autumn** : Thankfully not.

**Jet** : That is known or at all?

**Autumn** : No known cure, I’ve heard from every major doctor in every culture. I don’t mind dying, though.

**Jet** : Hm. I’m curious- why don’t you mind death?

**Autumn** : I’m an assassin, Jet. I’ve personally killed hundreds of people and ruined their family’s lives thousands of times. I’m indirectly responsible for around two thousands deaths. I’ve killed so many wolves, so many people. I don’t regret it, though. But I know that death catches up to those that bring it.

**Jet** : Ah..

**Autumn** : [ _ Smiles softly, turning back to the river _ ] 

**Jet** : Thanks, Autumn. 

**Autumn** : [ _ Nods _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Walks off slowly towards the fire _ ]

 

[ _ The next morning. There is a tree near the campsite, a piece of paper has been stabbed with Autumn’s blade to keep it there. On the paper it gives a list of people and things to do. It reads: _

 

_ Natoli - Gather herbs and continue making poisons, we only have eight, we need more wolf-killing poisons and healing potions. Also, fish! We need fish, Natoli! I’m so sick of that Saj’malak shit. _

_ Yuri - Help me plan the assassination of Lord Rath’dor. _

_ Ra-sen - Build a large fire near the riverside, we need to signal a boat if we can. _

_ Vincent - I would appreciate it if you would help Ra-sen, though you don’t have to. _

_ Jet - Help Natoli gather herbs, make the poisons, and fish. Take care not to drink any of the Saj’ak juice. _

 

_ While most of the party is asleep, Natoli is sitting in the trees playing with a flower _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Walks out of his shelter without his dragon. He sits on a log and draws his sword, brushing his fingers over the inscriptions _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Calls to him from the trees _ ] I’m not sure if you’re aware, but we have jobs to do.

**Jet** : [ _ Glances up, nodding _ ] Thanks, Natoli.

**Natoli** : Then can I suggest doing something other than playing with your sword?

**Jet** : Sorry. [ _ Puts his sword away, then starts to move to Natoli, using his wings and some conjured tools to reach her _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Stands up _ ] Follow me. [ _ Starts jumping back into the forest, down towards the ground, and landing at the base of a tree _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Jumps down, following her _ ] 

**Natoli** : [ _ Takes out a small knife and starts cutting the moss on the tree’s base, putting it in a satchel _ ] 

**Jet** : How can I help, and not die?

**Natoli** : This isn’t poison, I told you last night, what kills you is a flower. Go up a few branches and find something that looks like this but a bit more yellow. That’s Na’lar-ka. I need you to gather some, only a tiny bit. I’m going to finish gathering the rest of this Na’lar-da.

**Jet** : Okay. [ _ Climbs up, and takes out his dagger, then starts to cut the moss _ ]

**Natoli** : Notice a theme with the -da and the -ka yet?

**Jet** : The things with -ka are more.. tame?

**Natoli** : Not quite, they’re very simple words. -ka means “of the trees” and -da means “of the ground”

**Jet** : Oh! That makes more sense.

**Natoli** : [ _ Laughs _ ] It’s why the Rak’shul-da and the Rak’shul-ka are named as such. Like I told you, the Rak’shul-da live on the ground, whereas the Rak’shul-ka live in the trees.

**Jet** : Yeah! [ _ Smiles _ ] What happens if we run into one of the Rak’shul-da?

**Natoli** : One? I kill it. More than that and we run as fast as we can.

**Jet** : [ _ Laughs _ ] Is this enough? [ _ Shows Natoli the moss he’s collected _ ]

**Natoli** : More than enough, yeah. -ka and -da are also used in full names, if you wanted to know that.

**Jet** : So.. could I call you Natoli-ka? Would it be correct?

**Natoli** : The first part, yeah. But my name’s longer than that.

**Jet** : What would it be? [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : Natoli-ka val Nasa’lune.

**Jet** : Hm.. That sounds nice. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : Val means “of” or “from” in the feminine sense, though Vas means the same thing for males. Nasa’lune is my tribe name, which translates to Dragon Tribe. 

**Jet** : Huh.. interesting! 

**Natoli** : Hmm.. your name in our custom would be Jet-da vas Wolda’lune.

**Jet** : What does that mean? [ _ Smiles curiously _ ]

**Natoli** : Jet of the ground from the Wolf Tribe.

**Jet** : Huh.. 

**Natoli** : [ _ Nods _ ] Throw me the moss?

**Jet** : [ _ Tosses Natoli the moss _ ] Want to know my full title?

**Natoli** : I suppose, yeah. [ _ Catches the moss and puts it in the satchel _ ]

**Jet** : Sir Jet Harper the Third of Melha. 

**Natoli** : Your names sound..really stupid. [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Jet** : It’s a noble name! [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Natoli** : Whatever. [ _ Scoffs _ ] Now I know you know this, so I can tell you - the moss is actually for Autumn.

**Jet** : Searching for a cure, huh..

**Natoli** : No, she wants to die. Na’lar-da combined with Na’lar-ka and eaten makes a pain reliever.

**Jet** : Ah.. 

**Natoli** : Hm?

**Jet** : Eh.. I don’t really want to see her die, ya know? She’s been.. not terrible to me, which is more than I have ever expected from a tiger. Speaking of that, thank you as well for your graciousness. 

**Natoli** : Uh, what graciousness?

**Jet** : Well, you’ve been pretty nice to me.

**Natoli** : Thanks, I guess. You want a challenge?

**Jet** : Alright!

**Natoli** : [ _ Tosses up a glass vial to Jet _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Catches the vial _ ] What’s this?

**Natoli** : Find the Saj’ak in this area and just like I did to the Io-pok’la, stab it in the center and let the juice run into the vial. Do not touch the plant, and never drink its juice.

**Jet** : Understood! [ _ Climbs up _ ]

**Natoli** : You’re not going to ask what it looks like?

**Jet** : [ _ Stops _ ] Yeeeah… What does it look like? [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Natoli** : Greenish yellow flower, grows on the ground, not on a tree. Quite large, trick is to step on the petals in such a way that the juice pours into the vial.

**Jet** : Alright. So.. don’t touch the juice at all?

**Natoli** : I wouldn’t recommend it.

**Jet** : Okay. [ _ Jumps down _ ]

**Natoli** : Good luck!

**Jet** : Thank you. [ _ Walks off _ ]

**Natoli** : Ce dragon. C'est la seule chose qui se dresse entre lui et moi. Je l'aime, je le reconnais. Autumn sait. Je sais cela. Yuri sait probablement. Ce est un chevalier, il est né pour tuer mon peuple. Pourtant, je peux dire qu'il se soucie, il veut apprendre notre culture.

 

[ _ Back at camp _ ]

**Vincent** : [ _ Shoots a fireball, catching the wood on fire _ ]

**Ra-sen** : Woo! We got it!

**Vincent** : Nice work, kid.

**Ra-sen** : Thanks!

 

[ _ Back in the forest, Jet walks alone _ ]

**Jet** : Where the hell is this flower.. [ _ He ducks under a branch, and pushes a log aside _ ] Ah! There it is! [ _ He draws his dagger and shoves it into the center of the flower and puts the vial underneath it, letting the juices flow into it _ ]

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Nice technique.

**Jet** : Thanks. Though you should go, I don't want Natoli to see you.

**???** : [ _ Projects Jet _ ] Very well then. I came to ask though- What about a name for me? I feel.. Inadequate without one. 

**Jet** : I will think of one promptly. Now scurry off friend! Maybe go see if you can help anyone else out.

**???** : [ _ Nods, then scurries away _ ] 

**Jet** : [ _ Smiles as he removes his dagger and the vial from the flower. He plugs the vial and starts to walk back to Natoli _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Shoots an arrow past Jet, hitting a small creature behind him _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Whips around in shock _ ] Oh! Natoli! [ _ Deeply exhales _ ] Ok, you startled me!

**Natoli** : Can you pick up the animal? I don’t know what it is yet.

**Jet** : [ _ Playfully _ ] Yeah, send the big, strong wolf to do the things you're scared to do, ok! [ _ Walks to the animal, picking it up _ ] Looks like a rodent. [ _ Walks back to Natoli _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Jumps down to the ground _ ] Kasa-da, now hand it to me. [ _ Extends her hand _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Places the animal in her hand _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Places it on one of a few hooks on her belt, stabbing the tail through the hook, hanging it down _ ] There we go.

**Jet** : Quite badass. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : Not really. Can I see the vial?

**Jet** : Right, sure. [ _ He hands her the vial _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Smiles _ ] Thanks. [ _ Thinks _ ] I’m drawing a blank, hold on.

**Jet** : Hm? 

**Natoli** : Healing potions! That’s what she asked for!

**Jet** : Oh, yeah! What's next on that list of yours?

**Natoli** : There isn’t a list, I’m just remember what to get. We need to get some tree bark, of a specific tree, and some roots of a vine.

**Jet** : Alright, where can we find them?

**Natoli** : Well it’s actually really easy. La’ka is a type of tree that relies on the nutrients from the ground as well as the nutrients the Vas’mak shares with it. The bark of the tree, combined with the vine that grows with it, allows us to boil it down, and use it for a potion. It’s not Regeneration magic, but it does help the body heal quicker.

**Jet** : Nice. [ _ Smiles _ ] So we find the tree with vines growing all over it?

**Natoli** : Cut the bark and gather some leaves from the vine, yeah.

**Jet** : Alright. Shall we go?

**Natoli** : [ _ Nods, with a smile, jumping up onto a branch and running away and over to a large, thick tree _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Grabs a branch, and hoists himself up, following Natoli _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Lands on the ground, starting to hack at the vine _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Catches up to Natoli, but stays in the trees _ ] Do I just peel off the bark?

**Natoli** : [ _ Stabs the vine, the vine slowly recedes from the tree _ ] Get it where the vine was. And yes, the vine is alive.

**Jet** : Wow.. [ _ Pulls out his dagger and starts to peel at the bark _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Starts peeling off leaves from the vine. She stops and takes out her bow _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Looks down _ ] Whoah, what's wrong?

**Natoli** : [ _ Shoots an arrow, hitting a creature a few yards away _ ] Nothing’s wrong.

**Jet** : Oh, alright. Think this is enough? [ _ Holds a handful of bark out _ ]

**Natoli** : You seriously need to stop gathering so much. [ _ Laughs _ ] We don’t need more than enough to cover your palm.

**Jet** : Ohh, okay.. Whoops.. [ _ Jumps down _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Walks over to the creature, stabbing it on the hook and walking over to Jet _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Smiles and hands her the bark _ ] 

**Natoli** : [ _ Places it in the satchel with the leaves and other plants _ ] I think we’re ready to head back. Two of the Kasa-da, and then we have to fish. We should be good.

**Jet** : Alright, sounds good! 

**Natoli** : [ _ Hops up onto a branch, turning and looking down at Jet _ ]

**Jet** : Hm? [ _ Smiles as he grabs a branch _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Laughs _ ] Can you hurry up?

**Jet** : Yes, yes. [ _ Smiles as he wrenches himself up _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Starts running west towards the camp _ ]

**Jet** : Natoli, wait up! [ _ Laughs as he starts to move her way _ ]

 

[ _ As Jet and Natoli approach the camp, they can see that Vincent and Ra-sen are standing next to a large fire near the riverside. Autumn and Yuri sit on the grass, leaning over a large map, they seem to be planning something _ ]

**Jet** : Morning all!

**Autumn** : [ _ Looks over _ ] Hello.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] 

**Natoli** : [ _ Walks over to the riverside, joining Vincent and Ra-sen _ ]

**Yuri** : I still hate this.

**Autumn** : And I still don’t care!

**Yuri** : If it fucks up, Natoli and I could get killed really easily.

**Autumn** : Then don’t fuck up.

**Yuri** : Words of wisdom from Autumn Héroux.

**Natoli** : [ _ Dips two vial into the river, filling them halfway with water _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Walks over to Natoli _ ] Alright, how do we make those?

**Natoli** : I’ll explain later, do you mind if I just do this alone? I need some time to think, but I’ll come get you to do the fishing.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods, then walks over to Autumn and Yuri _ ] Hello.

**Autumn** : Oh, hey. [ _ Moves her finger across the map _ ] We could probably just shoot an arrow through the window. 

**Jet** : Planning.. Something?

**Autumn** : A murder, yeah. 

**Jet** : Oh, wonderful. Mind if I ask the target?

**Autumn** : Lord Rath’dor from Devk-Iah.

**Jet** : Who's that? Anyone I would know?

**Yuri** : Well if you knew him you wouldn’t ask who he was - so no - not somebody you would know. He’s a tiger living in Devk-Iah, fairly rich and lives in a stone mansion built by wolves. Are you asking who he is, or why we’re killing him?

**Jet** : Both, why not?

**Autumn** : Well that’s who he is. He- Goddess, Yuri why are we telling him?

**Yuri** : It’s not like he could stop it, and besides, I don’t think he really cares if a tiger dies.

**Autumn** : True, I suppose. He’s a tiger that works for the wolves. He’s been trying to arrange transport of Wolven troops from Arlington to Devk-Iah. This would allow the wolves to come from behind and retake Melha. So we’re killing him to prevent that.

**Jet** : Ah. Yuri speaks the truth, I couldn't care less. He's meeting with wolves in his mansion?

**Autumn** : Communication via courier. Besides, wouldn’t you want to have the wolves retake the town?

**Jet** : [ _ Shrugs _ ] I'm sure we will eventually. 

**Autumn** : Huh, alright. 

**Jet** : Ever think of sending someone to take out the courier, replace them, and then get inside and kill him?

**Yuri** : We tried that, we fucked up. [ _ Sighs _ ]

**Jet** : What species does he expect? [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Autumn** : We tried replacing the courier, but somehow they learned they were being targeted. We lost somebody because they got captured and killed, and I think the courier was killed anyway to keep information from leaking.

**Jet** : Ah. So what's the plan right now?

**Yuri** : We’ve got two, and one of them involves a large risk, and the other is just up to chance.

**Jet** : Shoot, maybe I can help.

**Autumn** : I highly doubt you could. We’ve got a map of the building here, killed a wolven architect to get it. 

**Jet** : It's Wolven architecture? 

**Yuri** : The target’s very in with the wolves. A secret agent, in a way.

**Jet** : Then there might be something that you guys aren't seeing. The guy is getting information and giving aid to wolves, yes?

**Autumn** : We don’t know what information he’s getting, but I do know that he is trying to transport troops.

**Yuri** : In three months, he’s hosting a get-together for a slave auction. We’re trying to use that as our advantage.

**Jet** : I'm guessing you take another one of your group in as an act of master and slave?

**Yuri** : Well I’m the only human, so I won’t arouse too much suspicion. And Natoli’s the native, so you can probably guess the plan: Get in, poison the food, and if that doesn’t work, make it more personal.

**Autumn** : We also know that we could have Natoli shoot an arrow through the window from the tree. However, that all depends on him being there - which he probably won’t be.

**Yuri** : We also know that if he dies, there might be somebody to replace him. So at the same time, we want to make the assassination public and send a threat to the others.

**Jet** : That beats my idea.

**Autumn** : What was your idea?

**Jet** : I was thinking that if he trusts wolves, I could disguise myself as a courier, deliver a message, then kill him. 

**Yuri** : There’s not a chance in hell we’re going to trust a wolf and a knight to assassinate somebody.

**Jet** : Mhm. [ _ Nods _ ] Does the mansion have catacombs?

**Autumn** : No.

**Jet** : Huh, odd.

**Yuri** : We don’t bury our dead.

**Jet** : Wolves do, and usually Wolven architecture includes catacombs, but I guess this is a different case.

**Autumn** : He still follows Tigerian traditions, in a way. If he wasn’t going to bury his dead, there’s no reason to build a catacomb. He probably requested the building without catacombs.

**Jet** : Well, I asked because all Wolven architecture includes an exit through the catacombs. Since there isn't any in that house, maybe it's in another place.

**Autumn** : Ok.

**Yuri** : Autumn, what do you think about using a sleep poison instead?

**Autumn** : Sure, what are you thinking?

**Yuri** : We could wait until nightfall, poison him to stay asleep for a little bit. Then while he’s out, we could kidnap him, and hang him from the entrance to the building. If we write a sign as a warning in blood, it might be a big enough threat.

**Jet** : It will be.

**Autumn** : That seems unusually horrible for your standard ideas, Yuri.

**Yuri** : You said it yourself a few days ago: If we kill him and another one replaces him, we accomplish nothing. If the wolven armies get behind ours, we’re screwed. If we do this, no matter how horrible it might be, we can protect our armies and keep wolven troops out of Devk-Iah.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] Yuri is right.

**Autumn** : Believe me, I know he is. I’ve done worse.

**Yuri** : Then it’s a plan?

**Autumn** I suppose so, yeah. It means we don’t have to rely on the party, and I’m sure Natoli will be thrilled to hear it. 

**Yuri** : Listen, Autumn..

**Autumn** : What?

**Yuri** : All records we have point to him getting ready to make the final arrangements in the coming months. If we continue escorting Valencourt and Jet, we lose a lot of time. 

**Autumn** : We have to, it’s both our job, and a major benefit to the war if Vincent gets to the capital.

**Yuri** : [ _ Groans _ ] I hate this.

**Jet** : I am sorry.

**Autumn** : For what?

**Jet** : Slowing you all down.

**Yuri** : You’re not slowing down the escorting process, if that’s what you mean. You’re slow, sure, but you can keep up just fine.

**Jet** : Well, alright.

 

[ _ Natoli yells over to Jet. Vincent is sitting by the fire, and Ra-sen is in a tent _ ]

**Natoli** : You want to learn how to fish?

**Jet** : Yeah, sure! [ _ Walks over _ ]

**Natoli** : It’s actually really stupid and annoying. [ _ Climbs into the river, carrying a vial _ ]

**Jet** : Should I come in?

**Natoli** : If you’d like.

**Jet** : [ _ Wades into the water _ ]

**Natoli** : It’s not difficult, mind you. Just catch all the fish you see, okay? It’s super easy but annoying.

**Jet** : Gotcha. What's the vial for?

**Natoli** : Rule one of the forest: It’s poisonous. [ _ Hands Jet the vial _ ] Ready for the super easy part?

**Jet** : Sure!

**Natoli** : Go up river a few yards and pour the vial in the water. Yes, this isn’t a joke, and yes - this is stupid. It paralyzes the fish.

**Jet** : That's awesome. [ _ Wades up and lets the vial pour into the river _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Starts picks fish out of the water, throwing them onto the shore. After around ten fish, she she watches as Jet comes back _ ] Have fun?

**Jet** : [ _ As he snatches a fish _ ] It was cool! [ _ laughs _ ]

**Natoli** : Put it back, Jet. [ _ Laughs _ ] We don’t need more food, let it live.

**Jet** : [ _ Drops the fish back in _ ] Alright.

**Natoli** : [ _ Pats him on the shoulder _ ] There you go!

**Jet** : [ _ Laughs _ ] 

**Natoli** : There’s nothing else to do for the rest of the day, so we’re free to relax!

**Jet** : Oh, wonderful! [ _ Smiles _ ] What were you planning on doing?

**Natoli** : I’m going to put the fish in a small area, and later I’ll look them with the Kasa-da. Other than that. [ _ Starts walking towards the shore _ ] I really don’t have any plans.

**Jet** : [ _ Walks back to the shore _ ] Alright, would you like any help with that?

**Natoli** : [ _ Picks up the fish _ ] It’ll take like two second. [ _ Puts the fish near the fire in some grass _ ]

**Jet** : Nice. 

**Natoli** : [ _ Puts the Kasa-da with the fish, then sits at the edge of the riverside _ ] Thanks. [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Jet** : No problem! [ _ Pauses _ ] Hey, want to go hang out in the forest for a bit? I was thinking that maybe you could teach me to climb better.

**Natoli** : I know I’m a native, but I’d rather stay in the clearing for a while. [ _ Smiles _ ] Besides, with that armor, you’re climbing the best you can.

**Jet** : [ _ Smiles softly _ ] Alright. 

**Natoli** : [ _ Lays back on the grass _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Sits on a log, then draws his sword and reads the inscriptions, sighing _ ]

 

[ _ Autumn stands up and walks over to Vincent, who moved to lean against a tree _ ]

**Autumn** : So what exactly is your plan?

**Vincent** : Hm?

**Autumn** : When you get to Tigora, what will you do?

**Vincent** : I'm going to offer myself to your army and deliver Rose's necklace to her mother.

**Autumn** : What about Jet? He seems to be following you everywhere.

**Vincent** : Yeah. I don't know, but he won't be thrilled to know I'm going to help the war.

**Autumn** : I wonder what his plan is. Unless you're military, you're not allowed to leave Tigora after entering. I suppose if Jet is accepting he would be allowed to live out the rest of his days as rich man. 

**Vincent** : It seems my journey is not close to being started, with Jet following. I'd be surprised if I didn't get sidetracked.

**Autumn** : When're you going back to Valencia?

**Vincent** : Only when needed, it's rather boring there. It seems the other areas of the world have a much more interesting culture.

**Autumn** : Alright, let's try this question: Why are you so damn quiet?

**Vincent** : I talk when I need to. I find that most problems sort themselves out without my speech.

**Autumn** : [ _ Laughs _ | Alrighty, Mr. Silence.


	3. Bridging A Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group travels deeper into the jungle, Natoli begins thinking twice about not trusting the wolves, and she makes a proposition to Jet that could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note, there's talk of sex, but no explicit scene is included. That's to come at another time.

[ _ It is late night. Autumn, Yuri, Ra-sen, and Vincent are asleep. Jet is in his tent, cleaning his armor and Natoli is in the river _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Sets down his armor, and walks out without any on. There are raggedy clothes covering his body. He sits down on a log near the fire, and stares into it, not noticing Natoli _ ]

**Natoli** : You know, for a noble, those are really shitty clothes.

**Jet** : [ _ Startled _ ] Oh- Natoli. Hello. These aren’t ever meant to be seen. The armor is what’s fancy. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : I'll be honest, I've killed some fancy guards in your capital. [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Jet** : I bet you have! [ _ Chuckles _ ] Now that I notice it, why are you in the river?

**Natoli** : I'm more curious about why you don't care for your own people.

**Jet** : Our culture is one that believes if you’ve served your purpose, even if just once, you’ve achieved greatness, and it’s alright if you don’t survive.

**Natoli** : But you laughed, Jet. Nobody laughs at their own people's death like that.

**Jet** : I was more chuckling at your joke. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : Still not funny.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] I'm sorry, you're right.

**Natoli** : Uhuh, yeah.

**Jet** : I'm serious! 

**Natoli** : I can’t really tell with you.

**Jet** : I really am, Natoli.

**Natoli** : Well, I appreciate the apology, but it doesn’t really make it any better.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] Alright. So, uh.. Why exactly are you in the river?

**Natoli** : Because I enjoy water, and I felt fairly dirty so I figured I’d try and clean myself.

**Jet** : [ _ Somewhat surprised _ ] Alright, makes sense.

**Natoli** : Yep!

**Jet** : When are you thinking of coming out?

**Natoli** : When I feel I’m ready to announce my sexuality to my parents. Who are dead.

**Jet** : I mean from the river. [ _ Laughs  _ lightly]

**Natoli** : I hadn’t gotten that far yet.

**Jet** : Hm? What exactly do you mean?

**Natoli** : In my train of thought, I really hasn’t gotten that far in considering when I was going to get out of the river.

**Jet** : Oh, alright. [ _ Throws a small stick into the fire _ ]

**Natoli** : If you’re going to screw with the fire, you might as well go put some more logs on it. [ _ Points to the pile of logs across the clearing _ ]

**Jet** : Alright. [ _ Stands and walks over to the log pile, picking a few large ones up and bringing them to the fire, setting them in the center of the fire _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Continues running water over her body, soaking her hair in water and braiding it casually _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Sits down, looking into the fire _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Stands up in the river, walking around a little bit _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Glances at Natoli, then does a double take, realizing she's not wearing clothes _ ] Oh.. Hey, Natoli?

**Natoli** : [ _ Looks at Jet _ ] Yeah?

**Jet** : You're not wearing any clothes.

**Natoli** : Your point?

**Jet** : You're ok with me being out here?

**Natoli** : Yeah..?

**Jet** : Oh- well, alright.. Don't you like.. Not want men to see you like that? Is tiger culture that different?

**Natoli** : What do you mean?

**Jet** : I thought that women don't really like to be seen naked by men that they're not infatuated with.

**Natoli** : Huh?

**Jet** : Yeah.. Is that different for you or something..?

**Natoli** : Being naked?

**Jet** : And being around me, yes. Is that not strange in your culture?

**Natoli** : Not in the slightest, no.

**Jet** : Oh! Well, alright.

**Natoli** : What, do you need me to put some on?

**Jet** : What? No, you're fine!

**Natoli** : You’re just continuously staring at me, you realize that, right?

**Jet** : [ _ Blinks _ ] No, I didn't.. [ _ Looks away, blushing _ ] Apologies..

**Natoli** : [ _ Laughs _ ] Why are you looking away?

**Jet** : Er, well.. It's courteous in my culture to avert my eyes from a woman's bare body that I'm not in a relationship with. [ _ Shrugs, looking back _ ] But I dunno. You're okay with me doing that?

**Natoli** : Uh, yeah. I really don’t mind it.

**Jet** : Alright then- [ _ Laughs, then rests his muzzle on his hands, looking casually at Natoli _ ]

**Natoli** : I didn’t mean sit there and stare at my breasts, Jet. I meant that you don’t have to avert your eyes. [ _ Smiles softly _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Laughs softly _ ] Yeah, okay. [ _ Smiles, returning his view to the fire for a bit, then turns to Natoli _ ] How does the water feel? 

**Natoli** : Pretty good, it’s a bit cold.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods, smiling, then turns back to the fire _ ]

**Natoli** : So why did you come out here?

**Jet** : Oh- I just finished cleaning my armor and swords, so I wanted some air and time away from the steel. It's quite literally a lot of weight on your shoulders being around it all day.

**Natoli** : You could just learn to fight without much armor..

**Jet** : Well, I know that. But knighthood is a big and noble job, and I like it. But, I would like to learn to be more agile and such things like that which will make me a faster fighter. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : I’m fairly confident it would take you like at least 10 years. [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Jet** : Oh I know! But hey, it's still a goal. But, by that time if I keep the muscle I have now it'd probably serve me better in battles. [ _ Shrugs _ ]

**Natoli** : It’s really difficult to be agile and strong at the same time.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] I know. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : Alright. I might head to bed soon, it’s almost morning and I haven’t slept at all.

**Jet** : That's cool with me. [ _ Smiles sweetly and softly _ ]

**Natoli** : You’re just going to continuing staring at my breasts, aren’t you? [ _ Laughs _ ] It’s kind of cute in a way.

**Jet** : [ _ Laughs _ ] You think?

**Natoli** : Not really, amusing to say the least though.

**Jet** : [ _ Smiles _ ] Alright. 

**Natoli** : Well good night, I guess.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods, then smiles and looks at her eyes _ ] Huh.. Didn't know you slept in the river. [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Natoli** : I don’t. [ _ Slowly gets out of the river, walks past Jet and sitting by the fire for a moment _ ]

**Jet** : Also, didn't notice this before, but your eyes, one, are very nice, and two, are different colors.

**Natoli** : Uh, yeah? They’ve been like that more...all my life.

**Jet** : I'm just discovering them, that's all. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Laughs _ ] Alright, fair enough.

**Jet** : [ _ Laughs, then smiles _ ] I'm serious! I like them. 

**Natoli** : [ _ Blushes _ ] Well, thank you.

**Jet** : [ _ Smiles, chuckling _ ]

**Natoli** : Do you care to fight tomorrow morning?

**Jet** : [ _ Surprised _ ] Oh- uh, sure, why not.

**Natoli** : I heard you fought Autumn, right?

**Jet** : Yes, I did. Nearly killed her, now unfortunately. [ _ Frowns a bit _ ]

**Natoli** : So I’ve heard, but I’ll warn you about something.

**Jet** : What would that be?

**Natoli** : I’m better than her.

**Jet** : Oh, are you? [ _ Chuckles _ ] Well, then I won't be going easy on you. [ _ Winks _ ]

**Natoli** : I used to really hate Autumn, to be honest.

**Jet** : Hm.. What's the story behind that?

**Natoli** : I’m more experienced than her, but she got the promotion.

**Jet** : Damn.. 

**Natoli** : At the time I was 17, and she was 16. I had been training since I was 15, but she had been training since she was like four. But I had been on more missions, done more things, killed more people, and had more experience than her. Yet, some how she got the promotion - and then Yuri got second-in-command.

**Jet** : [ _ Frowns _ ] That seems messed up.

**Natoli** : The reason was that while I had only been training for two years and had more experience, it was all she had ever known. So the reasoning was is that I had other instincts, while hers were all based on assassination.

**Jet** : Ohh.. I guess I can see the logic behind that. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : I’ll never understand why Yuri is second-in-command, and yet I’m actually the second-in-command. It works out, though.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] Yeah!

**Natoli** : Like when Autumn leaves, I’m the one in charge. Yet Yuri helps her do all the planning.

**Jet** : Huh.. What is it between those two?

**Natoli** : Yuri and Autumn? Yeah, they’re fucking.

**Jet** : That explains.. So much. [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Natoli** : I’m going to talk to Autumn, and see if I can get her and Yuri to help me fight you.

**Jet** : Ohh, you better not! Then it'd be way not fair! 

**Natoli** : Well you’d get Vincent, I’d assume. You can have Ra-sen too if you want, but he doesn’t know how to swing a sword.

**Jet** : Oh, ok, so I get the prince and a fighter that can't attack anything, that's fair! [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Natoli** : A prince that’s pretty damn good. He won’t give you information because he’s a mute, but the point still stands.

**Jet** : [ _ Smiles _ ] It does.

**Natoli** : I think you’ll be alright! Vincent will do whatever the fuck Vincent does. Autumn and I focus on both strength and agility, but Yuri’s pretty much all strength, so that shouldn’t be too hard, right? 

**Jet** : [ _ Laughs _ ] Suuure. I just want to fight you though! [ _ Smiles sweetly _ ]

**Natoli** : I suppose, though I am curious about that stupid silly-ass stick Vincent carries. Who fights with a stick? A dog?

**Jet** : Oh, it's not a normal stick, Natoli. It shoots fire, and it'll kill you really easily. 

**Natoli** : Change of plans: I’m fighting you. 

**Jet** : Yes! [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Natoli** : Well, I’ll probably go to bed now unless you have anything you’d like to talk about.

**Jet** : I guess that I’d like to learn more about you.

**Natoli** : You’re going to need to be more specific than that.

**Jet** : Well, what do you like to do other than your job?

**Natoli** : I’m a native, so I’m not really experienced in other hobbies or anything. There’s always one more target or more plants to gather or things to hunt for. Magic to practice, people to heal, that kind of thing.

**Jet** : Wait, can you use magic?

**Natoli** : Yeah, didn’t you see me heal Autumn? Maybe you weren’t looking.

**Jet** : Back in the trees? No, I was over with Vincent, but I heard you two talking about something. [ _ Shrugs _ ]

**Natoli** : Oh well. Yeah, I can use magic, Regeneration.

**Jet** : Nice! Can you tell I’m a conjurer? [ _ Chuckles _ ]

**Natoli** : Not really, I haven’t payed attention to any other field of magic.

**Jet** : [ _ Conjures a streamer-like thing, it flies around emitting some light before degrading _ ] Yeah. [ _ Smiles _ ] What are your capabilities?

**Natoli** : No idea, if you’re asking about that fancy official Trinity tier shit. All I know is I can heal well enough to save lives, and that’s good for my tribe.

**Jet** : At least a tier three.. Very nice! I’m quite impressed [ _ Smiles _ ] It’s somewhat rare to come across a healer with your skills.

**Natoli** : [ _ Shrugs _ ] I don’t care for the fancy books or the studying. Just do what I have to do help my people the most I can.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods, smiling _ ] It sounds like you’re very noble. I.. uh.. like that.

**Natoli** : Perhaps, though not as much as you might think. A person of nobility normally doesn’t become an assassin to crash wolven parties and murder ambassadors. I suppose my tribe is a separate thing, though I should be speaking in the past tense, I haven’t been to my tribe is a very long time. I don’t plan to return either.

**Jet** : Why’s that? Something happen?

**Natoli** : I’m fairly confident I told you my mother died to your pet’s kind already.

**Jet** : Oh.. Yes, you have. 

**Natoli** : There’s your answer, then.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods, frowning _ ] Hm.. Here’s a question that’ll change the subject, if you’d like to hear.

**Natoli** : If it gets us away from talking about my mother.

**Jet** : What do you want to do in life? Like.. where do you want to go?

**Natoli** : I have no idea. Where I want to go in life? I have no idea, I suppose I just want to continue being an assassin to help the tigers in the war, regardless of my opinion of it. Maybe travel when I’m older after I’ve retired, if I ever do that. Perhaps go back to teach others my skills, and perhaps maybe return to my tribe and become the shaman I was supposed to be.

**Jet** : Where would you like to travel? [ _ Smiles _ ] Also, you were going to be a shaman? That’s pretty cool! 

**Natoli** : Where? No idea for this question either. I suppose anywhere, I’ve never left K’tair, so perhaps I’d like to do that. I’d like to go into human territory again, but that’s probably a bad idea with the war going on. And yeah, I was going to be a shaman. Why the heck do you think I know so many plants and potions?

**Jet** : [ _ Laughs _ ] Good point! You know more than a lot of doctors back in the Wolven faction, I’ll tell you that much.

**Natoli** : Of course I do, your forests are tame and calm and your medicine based on magic and not the gently equilibrium between potions and Regeneration.

**Jet** : You’re certainly right with that. [ _ Smiles _ ] I remember you said something about crashing a wolven party once. What was that like? 

**Natoli** : Well I killed somebody, so that’s was pretty much the overarching experience.

**Jet** : I think I remember that. I believe I was there! [ _ Laughs _ ] Small world, eh? How’d you like the whole atmosphere of it?

**Natoli** Of killing somebody? It was strange, it was my first kill with Autumn as the leader. She conducted it weird, there was such a better way to do it.

**Jet** : I meant of the Ball. [ _ Smiles _ ] That was the last party I’d gone to before I was put on active duty, fun fact.

**Natoli** : Well I mean, if you were there then you probably don’t need me to describe what it was like. I imagine you saw somebody dressed like me with their hood up stab a man? Yeah, well that was me. It was Autumn’s first command too, I just wish we could’ve done it differently!

**Jet** : Natoli, I want to know what you thought of it. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : What I thought..? It was terrible, Autumn’s command was stupid. She had us climb to the rooftops, scout out the area. It was a good scouting plan, but stupid when she had me jump from roof to roof and then run in and stab the guy straight in the chest. It would’ve made more sense to send somebody in, Yuri would’ve been the stealthier choice. Truth be told, I would’ve liked to be the one to go in. You go around, mingle with the guests, seduce the target, and then bring him up to a private room and kill him. When his body was discovered it would still send a message without having to ruin the entire party.

**Jet** : Devious.. [ _ Laughs _ ] What I meant by my question was that I was wondering what you thought not of your mission, but of the party itself. [ _ Chuckles, then smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : I liked it! A lot more than I’d probably tell the others. I’m a native, yeah. I get that. But when I rushed in through the third story window and stabbed that man in the chest, slowly pulling out my blade, I saw the area around me. Even with the guards coming at me, I saw the dresses and suits, and all that fancy shit you people wear when you’re trying to suck up to the government. I saw all of that, and despite my native origin, I really wanted to be a part of it.

**Jet** : [ _ Smiles _ ] Would you like to go back to one? Without needing to kill, just to go and be a part of it?

**Natoli** : In the current situation, no. Without a war going on? Most definitely. 

**Jet** : Now, here’s a question. If I could get a special passage for you, would you like to go to one with me?

**Natoli** : Once again, given the situation between our people - no. I’d be made fun of and treated like shit. If the war was over and our people didn’t hate each other.. [ _ Smiles _ ] Yeah, I’d love to.

**Jet** : Well, when the war’s over, I’d love to take you to one. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Smiles _ ] I’d appreciate that, though I doubt the tension will be loosened up until quite a few years after the war.

**Jet** : I’d think that as well.. [ _ Shrugs _ ] Still, I think it’d be fun. [ _ Smiles sweetly, looking into Natoli’s eyes _ ]

**Natoli** : Fun once our people didn’t hate each other, yeah. I’d really love that.

**Jet** : [ _ Smiles, chuckling and blushing _ ] Yeah..

**Natoli** : Well I’m going to go the bed, but you should think of a bet for tomorrow.

**Jet** : Oh? What do you mean?

**Natoli** : My tribe likes to place bets before two people spar. Sometimes it’s food, sometimes it’s a dosage of potions, sometimes it’s their children, and sometimes it’s a task that the other person does. It makes the sparring more tense, and I suppose us tigers fight better under pressure. I do anyway.

**Jet** : Hm.. Do you have anything in mind?

**Natoli** : Of course I do, but we’ll talk about it in the morning. I need to sleep!

**Jet** : Alright, alright. [ _ Smiles _ ] Well, goodnight, then. I will see you tomorrow!

**Natoli** : Good night, Jet. Try not to get attacked by the wildlife.

**Jet** : I will try my hardest. Good night, Natoli. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Stands slowly, smiling at Jet softly before walking back to her tent and laying down next to Ra-sen _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Walks back to his tent _ ]

  
  


[ _ In the morning, Autumn and Yuri stand on the riverside talking. Natoli is doing something with her boots. Vincent is talking to her and Natoli is laughing. Ra-sen is tending the fire and cooking _ ]

**Yuri** : No, we cannot stay here any longer.

**Autumn** : I know! I'm just saying we don't have many other options.

**Yuri** : So you're suggesting we wait?

**Autumn** : I suppose so. I don't think crossing the river with two unknown people is a good idea.

**Yuri** : Well Vincent is our support for the war apparently, and I don't think waking the troops wait any longer is a good idea!

**Autumn** : So you just want to chance them getting killed?!

**Yuri** : Yes! They chance getting themselves killed when they walked outside their house. They face just as much danger, if not less, over there than in the field. And we both know they can handle themselves, one of them almost killed you!

**Autumn** : [ _ Sighs _ ] You're right. 

 

[ _ Jet walks out of his tent, and over to Natoli and Vincent _ ]

**Jet** : Hey you two. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : Hi! [ _ Smiles _ ] How're you?

**Vincent** : Hello. [ _ Nods _ ]

**Jet** : I’m good! Have you come up with a wager yet, Natoli?

**Vincent** : Do I want to know?

**Jet** : We’ll be dueling. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Vincent** : Good luck.

**Natoli** : [ _ Stands up, putting on her boots and securing them. She grabs her blade from the ground and sheathes it in her left hip _ ] Yep! You first!

**Jet** : [ _ Stands more upright _ ] Very well. Since this tradition is of your tribe’s, my wager is for you to bring me there to meet them.

**Natoli** : [ _ Confused _ ] You want to meet a group of tigers? Native tigers? The ones that don't follow your religion?

**Jet** : Yes. [ _ Smiles devilishly _ ] I feel it’s only honorable to announce your defeat to them! [ _ Laughs _ ] And to a wolf even! 

**Natoli** : [ _ Under her breath, but still slightly audible to Jet _ ] They don't even think I'm alive..

**Jet** : Hm. [ _ Smiles _ ] What’s your wager then, Natoli?

**Natoli** : [ _ Shakes her head briefly, forcing herself back to a smile _ ] If I win, you get to sleep outside in the cold!

**Jet** : [ _ Blinks _ ] Very well. [ _ Smiles _ ] Your choice where this is done, Natoli.

**Natoli** : [ _ Quickly _ ] Forest! [ _ Laughs _ ] Now you're screwed!

**Jet** : Fuck.. Very well! Lead the way!

[ _ A few minutes later far into the forest, Natoli quickly spins around in her tracks _ ]

**Natoli** : Here!

**Jet** : [ _ Drawing his sword and dagger _ ] Alright. [ _ Chuckles _ ] Ready when you are!

**Natoli** : [ _ Laughs _ ] If I don't have two, you don't get two! This is a duel not open combat!

**Jet** : [ _ Growls a bit, then sheaths his dagger _ ] Fine. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Draws her sword _ ] As soon as I move from this position, we start. Deal?

**Jet** : Deal!

**Natoli** : [Giggles] Bye! [ _ Jumps up into the trees and out of sight _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Stands there stunned for a second, then lowers his sword _ ] Dammit.. Natoli!? 

**Natoli** : [ _ Taps the side of Jet's head with the side of her blade, she's perched above him. When Jet turns to look, she places her sword on his neck. She giggles _ ] I win! [ _ Giggles _ ]

 

[ _ Meanwhile, back at the camp _ ] 

**Autumn** : Anyone see Natoli and Jet? I need them to do work!

**Vincent** : They went to duel.

**Autumn** : Oh. That's fucking wonderful. [ _ Growls loudly _ ]

**Ra-sen** : Hey, Héroux?

**Autumn** : What is it, kid?

**Ra-sen** : You're not wearing your shirt.

**Autumn** : [ _ Deadpans _ ] Fuck.

 

[ _ Back in the forest, Natoli waits for Jet to do something in response, still smiling _ ]

**Jet** : I demand a rematch. [ _ Laughs _ ] I choose the grounds!

**Natoli** : Nope! I won!

**Jet** : [ _ Growls _ ] Then I challenge you again!

**Natoli** ; Alright, but you're still sleeping outside!

**Jet** : I accept that fate. [ _ Laughs _ ] I wager, for the next duel, that you’re sleeping out there with me!

**Natoli** : Whaa..?

**Jet** : [ _ Smiles _ ] Yep!

**Natoli** : Did you just ask me to sleep with you?

**Jet** : [ _ Pauses _ ] I guess so, yeah.

**Natoli** : Are you implying like...penis-in-vagina kind of thing..?

**Jet** : [ _ Shocked _ ] What? No..? I mean- uh.. [ _ Blushes _ ]

**Natoli** : Cause that's what most people mean when they say "sleeping together."

**Jet** : No, no.. I mean if I’m out in the forest for the night, you are too. Maybe with me, maybe not, depends on where you want to sleep.

**Natoli** : ..but you said with you.

**Jet** : I just meant sleeping, I didn’t mean sex. 

**Natoli** : Alright, I'll accept that.

**Jet** : Then what’s your wager? [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Thinks for a while _ ] If I win...We have sex!

**Jet** : [ _ Blinks, pausing and blushing _ ] What happens if there’s a tie?

**Natoli** : First, do you accept my bet? [ _ Smiles wide, blushing _ ]

**Jet** : Yes! [ _ Goes silent _ ] I.. uh.. Yeahh, sure. Why not?

**Natoli** : [ _ Giggles _ ] If there's a tie, then..we still have sex! But! You get to be in charge! [ _ Blushes _ ] Actually, no. You're in charge even if I win. Um, I don't know. I figured we'd do it outside, so we can't combine the bets. [ _ Shrugs, blushing and smiling _ ]

**Jet** : I uh.. Okay, that’s fine with me. [ _ Cocks an eyebrow _ ] You uh.. you sober? Like, nothing in your system?

**Natoli** : Nope, we don't use those potions unless we're actually about to do it!

**Jet** : Okay.. [ _ Exhales _ ] Natoli.

**Natoli** : I mean, we can skip the duel..Oh. Yeah?

**Jet** : You’re sure you want to do this? I mean.. isn’t this unbelievably taboo?

**Natoli** : Yep! Considering you're a nobleman it's probably punishable by death, but holy fuck you're hot!

**Jet** : [ _Laughs_ ] Well, thank you. And really, it’s not.. I am just worried for you, really. I’ll be real, you’re pretty awesome. [ _Smiles, blushes_ ]  

**Natoli** : [ _ She drops down to the ground, putting her sword away and slapping Jet across the face _ ]

**Jet** : Whoah, [ _ Puts a hand on where she slapped _ ] What’s wrong?

**Natoli** : I'm an assassin, I can't get much lower. I'm a native, my government already doesn't respect me. My mother and father are dead, and I'm exiled from my tribe. [ _ Slaps Jet _ ] I don't make mistakes, and I sure as hell don't have sex with people I hate. [ _ Slaps Jet between each word _ ] You. Are. Different.

**Jet** : [ _ Looks at Natoli lovingly _ ] So are you. [ _ Smiles _ ] I wholeheartedly accept your wager. I’ll even let you have a small advantage over me. [ _ Draws his dagger, offering it to Natoli _ ] Use this in the fight. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Natoli** : I don't use daggers. [ _ Blushes _ ] You're the first wolf who actually showed interest in me and my people.

**Jet** : I see in you something that I don’t in others. You’re not a noble, or a front-line warrior, or a diplomat, or an ambassador. You’re a native assassin. You have your own ideas, and don’t necessarily agree with the government of your country. You came from a tribe, not from a city, and I like that! You’re the first tiger I could consider doing this with as well. [ _ Smiles _ ] You’ve changed my view on all tigers, Natoli. [ _ Chuckles to himself _ ] You should feel accomplished for that.

**Natoli** : I won't feel accomplished, because it's not a prize to be won. You're not a prize to be won...you're more than that.

**Jet** : [ _ Smiles, then takes Natoli’s hand in his _ ] Thank you, Natoli. You are as well.

**Natoli** : [ _ Smiles, leaning into his chestplate and purring _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Silently gasps, then smiles, putting a hand on the back of her head gently _ ] I’m still gonna beat you in the duel though. [ _ Chuckles _ ]

**Natoli** : You sure you still wanna do that?

**Jet** : Eh.. I mean, sure. Why not? 

**Natoli** : Because I'm going to kick your ass.

**Jet** : Not if we do it in the open! 

**Natoli** : Still gonna kick your ass!

**Jet** : Well, if you do, then I’m gonna end up pounding your ass. [ _ Winks, then laughs _ ] I mean, I’ll be real, even if I win, if you’re ok with it, I’d still.. [ _ Sighs, then laughs a bit _ ] have sex with you.

 

[ _ Back at camp, Natoli walks to her tent to rest for the duel later. Autumn is teaching Ra-sen to throw knives, remembering when Jet threw conjured knives at her. Yuri watches, helping train Ra-sen. Vincent also watches from afar, soaking in the information _ ]

**Ra-sen** : So why is this before the sword?

**Autumn** : Because mastering the blade and learning to throw a knife are two different things. It's also the first thing I learned, so deal with it. Now throw one at me.

**Ra-sen** : [ _ Throws a knife at Autumn _ ]

**Autumn** : [ _ Catches the knife, throwing it back to Ra-sen lightly _ ] Again.

[ _ This repeats itself several times, each time Autumn saying the same word _ ]

**Yuri** : You need to put more strength behind each throw, it's going slow enough for her to catch it.

**Autumn** : [ _ Throws back the knife with more force, grazing Ra-sen on the shoulder and drawing blood as it flies by _ ]

**Ra-sen** : Ow! Why?!

**Autumn** : This is why you need to put more force into your throw. From now on, each time you fail to hit me, I will hit you. Like on an assignment, failing to correctly use weaponry could result in injury. Now again!

**Jet** : [ _ Throws a conjured knife casually at Autumn- it degrades before it hits her _ ] Morning.

**Autumn** : Good you're back, start rebuilding the fire.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] Alright. Also, Ra-sen. [ _ Walks to him _ ] Hold the knife like this, you might get better results. [ _ Shows a new grip before tossing another at Autumn, and it degrades _ ] Good luck! [ _ Walks to the fire _ ]

**Ra-sen** : [ _ Throws a knife at Autumn _ ]

**Autumn** : [ _ Catches it _ ] Well, it's better, I'll give you that. Keep going with it. Again.

 

[ _ Jet is walking past Vincent, and he stops _ ]

**Jet** : I see potential in that boy.. Do you?

**Vincent** : Yes, though I believe he would be a better scholar or ambassador. He fights because he feels pressured, not because he wants to.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] I see that too. Unfortunately for him, he’s got to stay with the party he’s got for now.

**Vincent** : My heart tells me he'll play a larger part in this war before it's over.

**Jet** : Mine says that he must play that role, or it may turn into something worse.

**Vincent** : Do you know what awaits us on the other side of the river, Jet?

**Jet** : I can tell it’s something menacing, but I do not know the exacts.

**Vincent** : Talk to Ra-sen or Natoli, they've told me interesting things about the rest of the journey.

**Jet** : We’ve got a large journey ahead of us, Vincent. You ready for it?

**Vincent** : [ _ Nods _ ]

 

[ _ Take note, Jet and Natoli sexy times here. That’s to come at another time. _ ]

 

[ _ In the morning, the sun’s light is piercing through a thick fog that rolls through the campsite. The rain pours lightly against the river’s edge, and the bird seem lively despite the weather. The fire is being put out by Ra-sen who is throwing a bucket of water at it repeatedly. Vincent stands off the side, talking with Yuri. Autumn is dismantling her tent and packing it up. Natoli and Jet are nowhere to be seen _ ]

 

**Yuri** : Approximately.

**Vincent** : Seems rather odd, given the circumstances you’ve had thus far.

**Yuri** : Best way to get somebody is by waiting for them to trust you before stabbing them in the back.

**Vincent** : A fair point.

**Yuri** : Not sure if Autumn will do it though, something been off about her lately. Last few months I suppose. [ _ Holds a hand out, letting a large raindrop hit his palm _ ] This rain isn’t doing any favors for our morale.

**Xen** : [ _ He slithers past, into Jet’s tent, then slithers back out. In Vincent’s mind _ ] Have you seen Jet?

**Vincent** : Hm? No.

**Xen** : [ _ In Vincent’s mind _ ] Hm.. that is concerning.. Anyway, thank you. [ _ Walks off _ ]

**Vincent** : [ _ Turns to Yuri _ ] You’re assassins, you’ll survive. It’s just rain.

**Yuri** : Clearly, I’m just sure it’ll keep the morale going. We’ll survive, that’s a given.

 

[ _ Jet and Natoli come out of the forest, casually walking back into camp. _ ]

**Jet** : Morning all!

**Autumn** : Hello.

**Jet** : What’s the plan for today, Autumn?

**Autumn** : What do you think?

**Jet** : We cross this river?

**Autumn** : Yes.

**Jet** : Wonderful. What’s on the other side?

**Autumn** : Trees.

**Jet** : ..anything else? Wildlife?

**Autumn** : Yeah.

**Jet** : Autumn, these one word answers aren’t really telling me anything. What is there for wildlife on the other side of the river?

**Autumn** : Fauna.

**Jet** : [ _ Deadpans _ ] I give up.. [ _ Pauses _ ] Is something wrong?

**Autumn** : No, now go away.

**Jet** : [ _ Blinks _ ] Alright..? [ _ Walks away slowly _ ]

 

[ _ A few minutes later, in front of the river _ ]

**Natoli** : Ow, fuck!

**Ra-sen** : [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Natoli** : You stabbed me!

**Ra-sen** : Does it count as stabbing?

**Natoli** : [ _ Takes out the knife from her chest, healing the wound _ ] Fuck you. Just because I can heal it doesn’t mean you get me to hurt me.

**Ra-sen** : [ _ Points at Autumn who is far away _ ] It was her idea.

**Jet** : [ _ Passes the two of them on the way to his tent. He waves subtly to Natoli, as he is a short distance away _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Waves _ ] I hate this.

**Autumn** : [ _ Yells over _ ] Stop complaining!

**Natoli** : [ _ Yells back with a smile _ ] Die in a fire!

**Jet** : [ _ Stops _ ] Wait, what’s going on? [ _ Walks over to Ra-sen and Natoli _ ]

**Natoli** : We’re leaving, remember? I just..don’t want to go where we’re going.

**Jet** : Oh- yeah.. I was talking about the whole yelling thing, but- Yeah, what the hell is over there?

**Natoli** : Like I said earlier, vampires, werewolves, dragons, werewolves, things trying to murder you, giant snakes, large bears, that kind of thing.

**Jet** : Hm.. Alright, well.. If you need me to sharpen anything of yours, I got it. [ _ Nudges her playfully _ ]

**Natoli** : I think I’m good, but you can sharpen this. [ _ Hands Jet Ra-sen’s knife _ ]

**Jet** : Ah, alright- [ _ Chuckles _ ] Hey, Ra-sen, how has the knife throwing been going?

**Ra-sen** : Good, I guess. [ _ Shrugs _ ]

**Jet** : Want to show me? [ _ Prepares his hand to conjure _ ]

**Natoli** : He stabbed me! I think that’s good enough!

**Jet** : Now Ra-sen, you shouldn’t stab your fellow assassins, right?

**Natoli** : It’s actually fairly common.

**Ra-sen** : She’s right!

**Jet** : [ _ Laughs _ ] Natoli, we’re supposed to be teaching him a lesson! Now, Ra-sen, throw at this. [ _ Conjures a somewhat small panel _ ]

**Ra-sen** : [ _ Throws a knife at the panel, stabbing it _ ]

**Jet** : Very nice. [ _ Unsheathes his knife and throws it in a fluid motion, hitting the thin side of the panel _ ] You’re getting better! [ _ Chuckles as he unconjures the panel, and walks over to the knives, which are now on the ground _ ]

**Ra-sen** : [ _ Nods, smiling _ ] Thank you.

**Jet** : If you’d like, I can teach you how to hold the knife to get the fluid throw, as well. [ _ Picks up the knives, spinning his around before sheathing it. He holds out Ra-sen’s to him _ ]

**Ra-sen** : [ _ Takes it _ ] Thanks, but not now. If that’s alright.

**Jet** : That’s absolutely fine.

 

[ _ Two hours later, everything is packed. Autumn is barking orders at Natoli while everyone prepares to leave the campsite _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Walks up to Vincent, as Xen climbs up to his shoulder _ ] You ready for this, Vincent?

**Vincent** : [ _ Nods _ ] Yes, I am ready. If not, I will discover soon enough.

**Jet** : [ _ Nods _ ] I think it’ll be a nice challenge.

**Vincent** : It will.

**Xen** : [ _ In Jet’s mind _ ] I sense a great evil over there..

**Jet** : [ _ Nods, in his mind _ ] I am sure there is.

 

[ _ They start to cross the river and are close to the edge _ ]

**Yuri** : Fuck water! I hate it!

**Jet** : [ _ Laughs, as Xen jumps from his shoulder into the water, and swims around a bit before climbing back onto Jet’s shoulder _ ]

**Autumn** : [ _ Steps onto the shore, grabbing a tree branch and hopping up _ ]

**Jet** : [ _ Walks towards a tree trunk, hoisting himself up _ ]

**Natoli** : [ _ Hops up beside Autumn, then again to a higher level _ ]

**Yuri** : [ _ Follows behind Autumn and Jet _ ]

**Vincent** : [ _ Calmly helps Ra-sen up and continues along the branches _ ]

**Jet** : Alright, let’s go, yeah? [ _ Climbs up a bit more _ ]

**Natoli** : We’re three days from the rocky area, five from the mountains themselves.

**Autumn** : We live in an area with a fuck ton of mountains, yet they never cease to annoy me. It’s magical.

**Jet** : I almost forgot about those things..

**Yuri** : I love mountains.

**Autumn:** Shut up, Yuri.

 


	4. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a different part of the world, a Fox fights for their life in the cold, relentless mountains of the western continent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. This is a group-b chapter, focusing on two new characters.

[ _ The camera starts out in a black void, where a snowflake hits the lens revealing it’s shape. It melts on the lens and the camera starts to zoom in quickly to a white landscape. In a huge blizzard stands a white fox blocking the wind with her hand. Her white hair blows frantically in the wind and her light blue eyes are stained with tears. She’s weak, barely standing. Yet she keeps pressing forward, into the blizzard and into the snow. The camera slowly zooms out as her crying becomes audible. The camera continues zooming out, faster and faster. All that can be seen is a white blizzard, as long and infinite as the void. The camera quickly zooms back into the fox. Then the view is in her eyes, and her crying is more desperate and her teeth chattering from the cold. She slowly closes her eyes as the blizzard consumes her, the camera fading out in an eye shape. Suddenly in the same shape her eye open and she’s suddenly sitting in a small cave, a fire raging in front of her. Her teeth are chattering from the cold, but she’s holding out her hands to fire, warming herself up _ ]

**Arctic Fox** : [ _ Gasps. She’s wearing a large white cloak that covers the fur-covered clothing on her body. Her left hand appears burnt and is missing its middle finger. Her right hand is bloody, with cuts everywhere. In her lower torso there is a dagger stabbed in, though only a small amount of blood is being spilt from the wound. She makes a cry in pain and tries casting a spell, only to have her magic make a faint blue spark before dying down once more. She sighs sadly, looking down at the dagger then back to the fire. Next to her is a brown fur bag with various supplies in it. She has bandages, but when tries to reach for them, she is too weak. Outside the cave is a raging snowstorm, the wind howling in her ears. She rests her head back against the cave wall, sighing as she closes her eyes again _ ]

 

[ _ The scene is a mountain, Mt. Karbal-shul, the tallest mountain in the humans’ land. There are six men in front of the arctic fox from earlier. One carries a longbow, three carry longswords, one carries a dagger and the other is a mage _ ]

**Swordsman One** : [ _ Swings at the white fox _ ]

**Arctic Fox** : [ _ Grabs the blade, cutting into her hand as she swipes her feet under him and he falls to the ground. She picks up his longsword and throws it into the snow _ ]

**Archer** : [ _ In the same instant she throws the sword, he fires an arrow, hitting her in the chest _ ]

**Mage** : [ _ Shoots a fireball at her _ ]

**Arctic Fox** : [ _ Conjures a Restoration barrier in front to block the mage’s fire, but the arrow hits her shoulder and staggers her. She ignores it, running up to the mage and kicks his across the face without moving her position. He staggers backwards, but she uses her foot to slam him on the ground _ ]

**Swordsman Two** : [ _ Swings at the fox, cutting her left upper arm open. The third swordsman kicks her onto the ground like she did to the mage, and walks up placing the sword against her neck _ ]

**Arctic Fox** : [ _ Grabs the blade and shoves it forward, continuing to cut her right palm deeply. She kicks the swordsman’s hand and grabs the falling blade. The turns to her left, still on the ground, and thrusts the sword into the second swordsman’s gut _ ]

**Mage** : [ _ Stands up and fires a larger fireball _ ]

**Arctic Fox** : [ _ Stands up, conjuring a reflective barrier and sending the fireball towards the archer. The archer stands to catch fire, screaming as he dives into the snow to calm the fire _ ]

**Swordsman Two** : [ _ Swings at the fox’s chest _ ]

**Arctic Fox** : [ _ Deflects it with her left palm, the cut even worse than the other two. She grabs him around the chest and turns him around in time as the mage fires a fireball at her _ ]

**Swordsman Two** : [ _ Elbows the fox, but the fireball hits the pair first. In the blast only her left arm gets hit, and she falls into the snow with the second swordsman _ ]

**Arctic Fox** : [ _ Quickly punches him the face, knocking him out. She stands and conjures a barrier as she walks slowly and weakly towards the mage _ ]

[ _ The fox and the mage exchange many spells. Each one of the mage’s Destruction spells is deflected by the fox’s barrier, though it drains her strength _ ]

**Arctic Fox** : [ _ Eventually reaches forward, grabbing the neck of the mage and throwing him to the ground. She then kicks him in the chest and knocks the wind out of him. She stands weakly, looking back towards the path and her fur bag _ ] I will not kill you, for it is not my way. Let Bahamut take his wrath out on you. [ _ Starts walking up the path, barely able to stand _ ]

**Thief** : [ _ After a few minutes of the fox walking, a man comes from behind her and stabs her in the torso _ ]

**Arctic Fox** : [ _ Cries out in pain, elbowing him and turning around to kick him _ ]

**Thief** : [ _ Pulls out another dagger, running at the fox _ ]

**Arctic Fox** : [ _ Grabs the man’s hand, forcing himself to stab himself with the dagger, he falls over and dies. As the arctic fox goes back to climbing the snowy mountain, she looks down and sees blood all over her hands. Her left arm is burnt from the fireball, and while only a temporary 3rd degree burn, she winces as she touches it. Both palms have deep cuts from the swords. The camera fades as she passes out _

 

[ _ The fox’s eyes shoot open to the same setting in the cave. She look weakly down at the dagger, placing a hand on it and starting to pull it before crying in pain and giving up _ ] 

**Aurora** : [ _ Groans _ ] 

[ _ A figure enters the cave. They are heavily covered in clothing, and are carrying a backpack. They rush over to Aurora, and throw their bag down _ ]

**???** : Oh my god, are you ok? [ _ Throws off their hood. She is a tan and white wolf, with yellow eyes _ ] 

**Aurora** : [ _ Coughs up some blood, lightly smiling _ ] You’re late.

**???** : [ _ Caught off guard _ ] Um.. I was looking for shelter myself.. But what can I do? You look like you're pretty hurt..

**Aurora** : [ _ Laughs _ ] What gave it away? Don’t suppose you saw- [ _ Coughs _ ] Any bodies out there?

**???** : Here, sit up. I saw five. [ _ She opens her bag, and pulls out a small set of cooking equipment. She takes off one layer of clothing, revealing she has wings. She drapes it around Aurora's shoulders _ ] I'll be right back. [ _ She picks up a small bowl, and walks to the mouth of the cave, collecting snow in it. She walks back, and sets it over the fire _ ]

**Aurora** : Thanks.

**???** : I should be thanking you for the fire. [ _ Picks her hand up _ ] Jeez.. This is pretty deep inside of you.. [ _ Starts to prepare a Restoration spell _ ] Would you like me to take this out?

**Aurora** : No, leave it in. Pull it out and there will only be more blood. I am too weak to heal it, keep me alive and I will fix it when I have power.

**???** : [ _ Nods, then scans her body _ ] You're pretty scraped up. [ _ She turns away, dropping a few leaves into the now boiling bowl of water _ ]

**Aurora** : Are you making tea of some sort?

**???** : Yes. It has a slight soothing property as well, so you won't be hurting as bad.. But this is mainly to keep your internal temperatures ok.

**Aurora** : I know how to stay alive to the best of my ability, and I am fully aware of what warm liquid does to a body. Do you [ _ Coughs _ ] not recognize the robes of a cleric?

**???** : I do, but I'm just.. Trying to make conversation? 

**Aurora** : You could start with your name.

**???** : [ _ Turns looking at Aurora, with wild and bright eyes _ ] Feluma Alkan Wolfek, the Second, if we're counting. And you?

**Aurora** : Do not treat me like an idiot, child. I am surprised you do not know me.

**Feluma** : ...I come from a small village, miss. I do not know much of the world outside of it.

**Aurora** : [ _ Laughs _ ] What village?

**Feluma** : Fallia, in Wolven territory.

**Aurora** : [ _ Smiles _ ] ..did you have a sister? One that died?

**Feluma** : Over a decade ago..

**Aurora** : Oh Goddess, what was her name? [ _ Rests against the cave wall _ ] She was beautiful, she died of...some sort of disease, I think.

**Feluma** : We don't know, she died away from home, but it wasn't from battle. 

**Aurora** : Then I am mistaken. Wolfek. Where have I heard that name? Somewhere in Fallia, I know that. [ _ Coughs horribly for a minute before wheezing _ ] ..who?

**Feluma** : Well, no, I had a second sister too. And a brother. Maybe two by now, I don't know.

**Aurora** : [ _ Coughs _ ] For a woman trying to help, you’re doing nothing at all. [ _ Coughs _ ] I forget them..perhaps I will remember another time.

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods _ ] Sorry, sorry. [ _ She scoops some of the tea into a cup, then she starts cooking something, while getting bandages out of her bag _ ] Want me to bandage you up, or would you like to do it yourself?

**Aurora** : I have bandages in my bag, they’re right there! I just don’t have the energy to get them.

**Feluma** : But.. I have mine right here..

**Aurora** : Goddess, I don’t care what you use. Either help me or leave me to die in peace.

**Feluma** : Okay, jeez.. [ _ Patches up Aurora quickly, then works on food _ ]]

**Aurora** : [ _ Moves her hands, inspecting the bandages. Blood is starting to slowly seep through _ ] If only I had more magic.

**Feluma** : I'm now regretting I didn't spend more time practicing Restoration magic..

**Aurora** : It’s a fairly useless magic until you get to the last tier, so I wouldn’t worry too much.

**Feluma** : ..oh. Alright. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : And even then it’s not the best and defending yourself, as you can see.

**Feluma** : [ _ Giggles a bit _ ] I can. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : How’s that tea going? I’d prefer to get my strength back as soon as I can.

**Feluma** : I was just finishing it. [ _ Hands her a cup _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Takes the cup, then drops it and spills it on the cave floor _ ] Still too weak for that, I suppose.

**Feluma** : Oh! [ _ Conjures a small barrier to prevent the tea from getting everywhere _ ] It's okay! [ _ Scoops another cup _ ] How should we do this?

**Aurora** : [ _ Coughs as she laughs _ ] I’m supposed to [ _ Coughs _ ] be the one that [ _ Coughs _ ] helps people. [ _ Coughs _ ] This isn’t such a bad way to die.

**Feluma** : Umm.. No, I'm not letting you die. 

**Aurora** : Aren’t you noble? [ _ Laughs _ ] I’ve lived quite a long life, child. Don’t exhaust yourself, He doesn’t need two people dying in here.

**Feluma** : I'm telling you right now, neither of us are dying.

**Aurora** : I can only hope. [ _ Stares into the fire, closing her eyes but then forcing them open and coughing _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Concerned _ ] Do you want to come closer?

**Aurora** : [ _ Laughs _ ] I can’t move my hands, and you want me to come closer?

**Feluma** : I'd bring you closer. And, while I'm at it, this drink has to get into your system.. Mind if I feed you it?

**Aurora** : I don’t care how you do it, just get that tea and some sort of meat into my system. I’m dying, child. Fast. [ _ Coughs _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Brings Aurora closer to the fire, wrapping a wing around her, then feeding her the tea and some of the cooked meat. She then casts some spells to help close up the wounds _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Coughs _ ] You know, [ _ Coughs _ ] you [ _ Coughs _ ] I don’t even remember what I was going to say. 

**Feluma** : Wait.. You're probably nearing hypothermia.. 

**Aurora** : [ _ Laughs _ ] Child, what you’re saying I’ve known for hours. 

**Feluma** : Er.. Well, the best way I know to remedy that is by what we're doing, plus body heat..

**Aurora** : There are..other methods [ _ Coughs _ ] though none of are in our grasp.

**Feluma** : [ _ Rummages around her bag, pulling off and out furs, then pauses _ ] Wait.. What's your name?

**Aurora** : [ _ Laughs while coughing _ ] The last thing I hear before death is what’s my name?

**Feluma** : No, no.. [ _ Sets a few furs down near the fire, then brings Aurora over and onto it, then pulls many over the two of them. She then tries her best to create a heat seal around the edges _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Coughs up blood _ ] Par- [ _ Coughs _ ]

**Feluma** : Fuck, I'm forgetting something.. 

**Aurora** : [ _ Coughs up blood _ ]  _ Parlo al drago _ (I speak to the dragon) [ _ Coughs _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Springs forward, embracing Aurora, trying to warm her up _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Grabs her head bringing it over to hers _ ] Listen to me, child.

**Feluma** : [ _ She moves back a bit, then nods _ ]

**Aurora** : Pay attention, Wolfek. Remember my words and repeat after me.

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Coughs _ ]  _ Parlo al drago di tempo _ (I speak to the dragon of time).

**Feluma** :  _ Parlo al drago di tempo _ .

**Aurora** : [ _ Coughs up blood _ ]  _ Parlo al drago di spazio _ (I speak to the dragon of space).

**Feluma** :  _ Parlo al drago di spazio _ .

**Aurora** :  _ Parlo al drago di tutto il mondo e lo invita a parlare con me _ (I speak to the dragon of all the world and call upon him to speak to me).

**Feluma** :  _ Parlo al drago di tutto il mondo e lo invita a parlare con me _ .

**Aurora** : [ _ Laughs softly _ ]  _ Parlo al drago di tempo. Parlo al drago di spazio. Parlo al drago di tutto il mondo e lo invita a parlare con me _ . (I speak to the dragon of time. I speak to the dragon of space. I speak to the dragon of all the the world, and call upon him to speak to me).

**Feluma** :  _ Parlo al drago di tempo. Parlo al drago di spazio. Parlo al drago di tutto il mondo e lo invita a parlare con me _ .

**Aurora** : [ _ Coughs _ ] Go find the staff, it’s a silver color. Look into the eyes of the dragon, say those word, child. [ _ Coughs up blood _ ] And try not to die yourself, Feluma.

**Feluma** : I'm not going to leave you here to die!

**Aurora** : The words you’re speaking should not be to me.

**Feluma** : [ _ Blinks _ ] Where is it?

**Aurora** : Near the cave’s entrance, I think. [ _ Coughs, closing her eyes _ ] Just look for the silver.

**Feluma** : I will return very soon, I promise! [ _ Wiggles out of the furs, the stands and runs to the entrance. She finds the staff _ ] Ok, um.. [ _ She picks up the staff, looking into the eyes of the dragon _ ]  _ Parlo al drago di tempo. Parlo al drago di spazio. Parlo al drago di tutto il mondo e lo invita a parlare con me _ .

 

[ _ Feluma finds herself standing a large field of snow, the snow melts and the ground grows green with grass. The grass burns and is set aflame. Water pools over the void and the flame is extinguished. She’s standing in a black void, with a shiny blue orb on the ‘ground’. She picks it up, and a deep voice resonates through her head, shaking her body _ ] 

**???** : Taj lok-ki? (lit. You Are?)

**Feluma** : Wh.. What?

**???** : Jaq hurak tag jok’mak sesikalak drakola tuklaci. (lit. I forget you do not speak Dragon tongue)

**Feluma** : I.. Don't understand..

**???** : Sajmul. (lit. Sorry). I forget you do not speak in my tongue.

**Feluma** : Oh- Yes, I do not.. Who are you?

**???** : Kola lok dra. (lit. We are dragons) We are dragons. Jaq luk telek ral’nulak. (lit. I am their guardian) I am their guardian.

**Feluma** : Ohh.. Where am I?

**???** : You are in salvation. Ral’salvayurak.

**Feluma** : What does that mean..?

**???** : Ral’salvayurak, salvation. Lok tag elitak-ki. (lit. Are you here?)

**Feluma** : I.. Still cannot understand that,

**???** : Why are you here?

**Feluma** : Well, this lady I met told me to say  _ Parlo al drago di tempo. Parlo al drago di spazio. Parlo al drago di tutto il mondo e lo invita a parlare con me _ . Into the eyes of the dragon of her staff. She might die soon though, from the cold, and I want to save her..

**???** : Yila gaia liq nujalak volaiak. (This world must have balance) This world must have balance, serviak uk Ral’mak. (lit. Servant of Goddess). Tag huukas Bahamut-ki. (lit. You give Bahamut? meaning What will you give me?)

**Feluma** : Please.. In a language I can understand?

**???** : This world must have balance, Serviak’harkaklosomela, Harmonial. What will you give me? In exchange for her life? I do not know of whom you speak.

**Feluma** : What could I give you?

**???** : A chance for my children.

**Feluma** : You know my intentions.. Very well, but on one condition. I will only use force if they try to harm me or any one of my friends, now or in the future.

**???** : You misunderstand, Serviak. I only ask that you give Val’ka-dur a chance. Let him speak, and then if you must, kill him and perish him from this world. He is a heretic, and while I would like to see him return, if he will not, kill him.

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods _ ] I can agree to that. And one more question- will I still have to do some saving of her life?

**???** : In a way. I will return her strength and yours. She can heal herself if she choses life.

**Feluma** : She better.. [ _ Frowns _ ]

**???** : Anything else, Serviak-harkaklosomela?

**Feluma** : [ _ Pauses _ ] How tough are dragon scales? My sword might need a makeover.. [ _ Laughs sweetly _ ]

**???** : Goodbye, Serviak.

**Feluma** : Goodbye, sir!

 

[ _ Feluma jerks awake, somehow in the same position as before. Nothing seems to have changed, and the arctic fox is still breathing _ ]

**Feluma** : Oh, good.. [ _ Walks back in, carrying the staff. She sets it against the wall, then tries to wake Aurora up _ ] Hey, you- we've gotta get you out of those wet clothes.

**Aurora** : [ _ Jerks awake, gasping _ ] Ah! No, no. It will not help. I would either freeze from the lack of clothing or from the moisture in the clothing, the fire is not enough with the wind and the freezing cold.

**Feluma** : I.. Can solve that.

**Aurora** : Child, do not bother. I know what you have done. 

**Feluma** : So you know I'm a Harmonial? [ _ Her head's fur turns a pure white _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Laughs _ ] I do now. I do not know what is said between Him and His listeners, I only know the actions.

**Feluma** : Who is He? [ _ She strengthens the fire, then conjures a wall, blocking the wind _ ]

**Aurora** : I hate Conjuration.

**Feluma** : [ _ Sadly _ ] Do.. Do you like the wind?

**Aurora** : No, I do not. But I believe the natural world should decide my fate, not a wall or a fire. If I am to die, so be it. I am ready. 

**Feluma** : Well, then, consider me an Angel, providing some.. Divine intervention. Now isn't your time. I am going to get both of us out of here.

**Aurora** : You are an angel in the same way I am an angel - we both serve a divine being. Yours is higher up, perhaps, but that doesn’t make you holier. [ _ Grips the dagger as she stands up _ ]

**Feluma** : Hold on, don't do anything that'll put you at more of a risk, lay back down, I'll handle that.

**Aurora** : Child! I have gone 30 years traveling alone. I feel my magic returning, now let me heal and heat some food. You know as much as I do magic is physically connected. Now will you let me be the cleric, and not you?

**Feluma** : [ _ Pauses, then nods, tearing up very slightly _ ] Very well, just.. Don't die..

**Aurora** : [ _ Slowly pulls the dagger out as she groans, turning it with the curve and throwing it on the ground. She places a hand over the wound and cries out in pain as a blue light shines from her hand _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Weakly smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Waits for the wound to heal completely, before sighing _ ] How much of this food may I take?

**Feluma** : I made enough for both of us.. I'm carrying plenty more. Take half of this or so, so I may still have some.

**Aurora** : Very well. [ _ Starts eating the meat quickly, before sipping on the tea, standing up, and grabbing her staff _ ] Listen, child..

**Feluma** : [ _ Looks up from gnawing on a piece of meat _ ] Hm?

**Aurora** : I know not what you have been told, or if you expect me to treat you like a princess because you are a Harmonial, but I won’t. I have gone across this world and seen lots of people, we all have a purpose, but nobody deserves to be treated with respect without earning it. I, child, know Restoration. I know healing, and peacekeeping. Do not act as if you know how to do my job, focus on your strength and train your weaknesses, but do not fake a strength you do not have.

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods _ ] Okay. And, please, don't treat me differently. [ _ Her fur returns to normal _ ] I'm just a Conjuration user. I don't like the attention.

**Aurora** : Then I would tone down the cockiness. Now I have no idea what you plan to do, but if you do not mind, I would ask to remain here. 

**Feluma** : That is fine with me! [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : Thank you. May I ask why you too have found yourself on this mountain, Wolfek?

**Feluma** : Dragon slaying. But the man in your staff has convinced me to give the dragon a chance. How about you?

**Aurora** : [ _ Laughs _ ] That man is no man. [ _ Laughs _ ] It is a dragon!

**Feluma** : Hm.. Makes sense!

**Aurora** : His name is Bahamut, and I am his cleric. I’ve come up this mountain to speak to Val’ka-dur and request him to return to Bahamut’s lordship.

**Feluma** : He told me to kill who I assume to be Val'ka-dur if he doesn't return.

**Aurora** : I have no qualms with what you do to him, but I will not harm him myself if I can avoid it. 

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods _ ] Also.. What are we going to do about sleeping?

**Aurora** : I do not sleep as much as meditate, but do as you wish. I have things I must think about, for there is so much I do not know yet.

**Feluma** : Okay, well.. There's one set of sleeping furs. They're all required for survival.

**Aurora** : Wolfek, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I have my own pack with my own gear. And if you are trying to convince me to sleep in any proximity to you, I would suggest otherwise.

**Feluma** : I am not! I was making known the option I saw.

**Aurora** : For a great many years I have lived on this earth. And after all this time, I’ve learned when one should speak, and when one should keep their mouth shut.

**Feluma** : I've been here for 24, and I'm still learning.. [ _ Frowns _ ]

 

[ _ In a dream taking place the second month of the war, in the black of night,  _ [ _ Aurora stands at the top of a large cliff in the desert _ ](http://mynoise.net/superGenerator.php?g1=battlefieldRPGSoundscapeGenerator.php%3Fc%3D3%26l%3D99560000003529000034&g2=canyonDroneGenerator.php%3Fc%3D3%26l%3D00407648696200004300&g3=&g4=&g5=) _. Her cloak blows in the wind, a faint blue light shines from her staff’s orb and reflects off her fur, hair, and cloak. Hundreds of feet below her rages a battle between the tigers and the wolves. The wolves have the upper hand, and are firing large cannons into the tiger’s ranks. Cries of pain echo from the valley and Aurora simply watches as the fight goes on, never changing. Lives seem to be lost, yet the battle keep going, almost endlessly. Feluma is on her hands and knees as if she had just fallen. She is behind Aurora and looks up at her, wondering where she is. The second she looks up at Aurora, she recognizes her as the Lone Priestess, putting together the signs, the cloak, the eyes, the beautiful staff. The Dragon Cleric, she came to the wolven territory to preach peace, but found herself treating a disease that harmed wolven young. She tried to treat Feluma’s sister, but failed, and was forced out by the village _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Gets up on a knee _ ] Dragon Cleric..

**Aurora** : [ _ Without turning from the battle _ ] Yes?

**Feluma** : I.. Am humbled.. I remember you! You.. Almost saved my sister..

**Aurora** : Almost.

**Feluma** : I believe you tried your best..

**Aurora** : I’ve made blind men see, child, yet your sister died.

**Feluma** : You're a miracle worker! I think you'd be allowed some faults..

**Aurora** : You would think. [ _ Turns slightly _ ] Stand.

**Feluma** : [ _ Scrambles to her feet _ ] What's going on down there?

**Aurora** : Death.

**Feluma** : [ _ Walks up to Aurora, looking down, and gasping _ ] God..

**Aurora** : These are your people, don’t forget that.

**Feluma** : Can't we stop them?

**Aurora** : You and I? Not alone, no.

**Feluma** : Then who do we need?!

**Aurora** : Somebody to make peace.

**Feluma** : Isn't that you?

**Aurora** : Possibly, but your government does not listen to me. 

**Feluma** : Then we will make them listen!

**Aurora** : And do what, start another war?

**Feluma** : It'd be a war against me!

**Aurora** : These people, child, they do not care about the individual. If I am involved, they may very well start a war with my people.

**Feluma** : Oh.. [ _ Growls _ ] I want to stop this!!

**Aurora** : I thought you would support the war.

**Feluma** : But.. This is terrible..

**Aurora** : You are a soldier yourself, aren’t you?

**Feluma** : If I'm lucky I would become one, eventually..

**Aurora** : Then you would only shepherd this blood, would you not?

**Feluma** : Wh.. What?

**Aurora** : If you become a soldier, you will assist the bloodshed that is going on below.

**Feluma** : True.. But.. Can’t I choose the path of.. something better?

**Aurora** : As a soldier? No, you are simply a soldier, nothing more. If you were to go your own way, perhaps you could.

**Feluma** : [ _ Pauses, thinking _ ] I have a request.

**Aurora** : Yes?

**Feluma** : Could I follow on your path?

**Aurora** : To do what exactly?

**Feluma** : Well, what do you do?

**Aurora** : I am a cleric. I heal the wounded and the sick. I cure the diseases I can. I am also a priestess, I preach the words of Bahamut, my Lord. I travel the world in hopes of assisting however I can, as well as preventing violence.

**Feluma** : Yeah, I want to help you do that last part!

**Aurora** : You wish to go from being a soldier to being a pacifist?

**Feluma** : I don’t think every problem can be solved by words.. Some need action, so.. I don’t know.

**Aurora** : So then you do not wish to follow my path, you wish to create your own. You wish to help others, even though it may include violence.

**Feluma** : Then may I travel with you?

**Aurora** : Why did you come up the mountain in the first place? To kill a dragon, correct?

**Feluma** : Yes.

**Aurora** : We will see.

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods, smiling _ ] Ok. 

 

[ _ Aurora is walking up the mountain with Feluma right behind her. It’s a quiet climb, as the only sounds they hear are  _ [ _ the winds whistling through the rocks of the mountain _ ](http://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/winterSoundscapeGenerator.php?c=0&l=73542762000000000000) _. The snow is deep and cold. Aurora’s cloak blows in the wind, and almost hits Feluma _ ]

**Feluma** : Hey, Dragon Cleric?

**Aurora** : [ _ Stops, turning around, the wind blowing her long hair over her face slightly _ ] Yeah?

**Feluma** : What’s your name? I only know your story, but not the name behind it.

**Aurora** : Aurora, Aurora Arienta.

**Feluma** : Aura-ah?

**Aurora** : Not in the slightest.

**Feluma** : Aur-roara?

**Aurora** : Uh-roar-ah. You heard me say it.

**Feluma** : Whatever you say, Aura. [ _ Giggles _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Rolls her eyes _ ] Whatever. [ _ Turns and continues to walk up the mountain _ ] Have you been here before by chance?

**Feluma** : Nope! It’s pretty cool though.

**Aurora** : That it is, I’ve never been here either. [ _ Looks over at a bird sitting on a rock that then flies away _ ] Seems like nothing want to be here. There aren’t any trees, so I’m rather concerned.

**Feluma** : Aren’t we pretty high up already?

**Aurora** : Yes, but the snowstorm was what was covering my tracks yesterday and hiding me from the dragon. We no longer have that luxury, and if he decides to fly today, he’ll no doubt kill us. He’s got a bounty for a reason.

**Feluma** : Hey, don’t worry! I’m here now!

**Aurora** : You and I are not going to take down a dragon unaided. Not one like this.

**Feluma** : I’m up for a challenge any day!

**Aurora** : Fighting this kind of dragon is suicide, not a challenge. 

**Feluma** : I think you underestimate what a harmonial can do. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : You underestimate what a young dragon can do. 

**Feluma** : Maybe. [ _ Shrugs _ ] What are you going to do?

**Aurora** : Depends, I’m looking for a door. 

**Feluma** : Aurora, the nearest town is miles away.

**Aurora** : Glad to see you know how to pronounce my name. I’m not looking for a wooden door, Feluma. I’m looking for a stone door.

**Feluma** : Okay?

**Aurora** : Do you know how dragon reproduce?

**Feluma** : No..?

**Aurora** : They don’t. They’re made.

**Feluma** : Whaaat? Please explain..

**Aurora** : Dragons are fairly common animals, believe it or not. When one dragon dies, one must replace it. Not in the same location, mind you, but in a random location in the world. Perhaps even the sea. The dragon at the top of this mountain is a metallic dragon with silver scales. Its got a 150 foot wingspan at it’s adult size, which it’s most likely at. Forgive me, I’m going on a rant about dragons, sorry. A dragon is made by Bahamut, the God of Dragons. However, a dragon can also be made by any intelligent creature, be it human or anthro.

**Feluma** : So.. we could make a dragon?

**Aurora** : Sure, if you want to find around 3,000 people to make one and convince them to worship a god, yeah.

**Feluma** : Ah.. Alrighty.

**Aurora** : There’s so many dragons, really. Gem dragons like the crystal dragon, the amethyst dragon, the emerald dragon, the obsidian dragon, I love that one. There’s yellow dragons, gray dragons, orange dragons, brown dragons, black dragons, red dragons, white dragons, green dragons, blue dragon, arboreal dragons, astral dragons, axial dragons, radiant dragons, gloom dragons, time dragons, hex dragons, sand dragons, song dragons, mithral dragons, mercury dragons, cobalt dragons, adamantine dragons, steel dragons, orium dragons, that kind of thing.

**Feluma** : What’s your favorite?

**Aurora** : Hm. Astral dragons.

**Feluma** : What are they like? [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : I’ve never met one, but from what I understand, Bahamut looks like one. They live in the Astral plane, so that would explain why I’ve never seen one. 

**Feluma** : You’re going to have to explain all of this to me sometime. [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Aurora** : The dragons, or the multiple planes of existence?

**Feluma** : [ _ Cutely, excitedly _ ] Both!

**Aurora** : I will tonight, now help me find a stone door. Look anywhere you can, it should be fairly easy to find. [ _ Starts looking around _ ]

**Feluma** : Alright! How big is it? [ _ Extends her wings _ ]

**Aurora** : I would highly suggest not flying as to not draw attention to the dragon. It should be around our height, maybe seven feet? I’ve never seen it, so I don’t know.

**Feluma** : Oh, ok. [ _ Retracts her wings, then walks around _ ]

 

[ _ A few hours past, Aurora is taking a break and standing on a rock looking down the mountain. Feluma spots a stone door a few yards away, partially buried under some snow _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Cutely _ ] Aura! I found something!

**Aurora** : [ _ Turns to Feluma, her staff hitting the snow as she steps down _ ] Hm?

**Feluma** : Looks like what you were talking about!

**Aurora** : [ _ Walks over to Feluma _ ] Good work, do you mind melting the snow around the door?

**Feluma** : [ _ Starts to melt the snow with fire Destruction, smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Walks up to the door, turn and smiles _ ] Thank you. 

**Feluma** : No problem! What is that?

**Aurora** : The door? It’s a door, and behind it is a temple.

**Feluma** : What’s in the temple?

**Aurora** : Undead most likely, drakes. [ _ Sighs _ ] Goblins, undead. Mostly undead and drakes. I hate undead.

**Feluma** : So.. meat for grinding? [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Aurora** : There’s also different kinds of undead, so that’s going to be fun.

**Feluma** : Need a sword?

**Aurora** : Me?

**Feluma** : Yes, you!

**Aurora** : I have a staff from a god.

**Feluma** : Can that kill things? 

**Aurora** : Are you aware of the definition of pacifism? Are you aware what Restoration magic does to a being that is physically and mentally dead?

**Feluma** : I have no idea what it does.

**Aurora** : It burns them alive.

**Feluma** : Alright, alright. [ _ Draws her sword, and readies her shield _ ] Shall we?

 

[ _ Aurora and Feluma walks slowly down a  _ [ _ small corridor barely able to fit _ ](http://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/dungeonRPGSoundscapeGenerator.php?c=0&l=76659964538645000044) _. Aurora’s staff glows softly in a blue light. Behind her, Feluma carries a torch, turning every once in a while to check to see what’s behind them. Every word echoes down the hallway _ ]

**Feluma** : So.. what are we doing in here?

**Aurora** : I am hoping to weaken the dragon before confronting it.

**Feluma** : How are we going to do that?

**Aurora** : Val’ka-dur was created by a man named Kash-lok, around 2,000 years ago.

**Feluma** : So..?

**Aurora** : Well first off, it takes thousands of lives to create one. Second, a dragon is not so much created as summoned from an outside plane. They are summoned and brought forth as a new dragon, summoned meaning made from the stars in a way. It takes thousands of years for a dragon’s body to manifest in a different plane or even be created by artificial means, so that’s why the human’s are only dealing with this problem now. So the wonderful thing about summoned dragon is there’s a payoff for making them yourself and sacrificing thousands of lives.

**Feluma** : Because it can get rid of goblins?

**Aurora** : What? How does that even make sense?

**Feluma** : Lives can count as any life, right?

**Aurora** : Yes, so I suppose you’re right.

**Feluma** : Is that why there are so many? 

**Aurora** : Well, it has to be intelligent life like a person or an anthro, so it’d have to be one charming goblin.

**Feluma** : [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Aurora** : If you manage to sacrifice thousands of lives, you can create a dragon. The person who conducts the ritual doesn’t die. In fact, they live. A very, very, very long time. Until the dragon comes to the right plane. The dragon is fresh, and since Bahamut cannot give thought to a dragon, the person conducting the ritual has their mind partially transported to the dragon, where it “ignites” so to speak, the created brain. There is still a personality from the original brain, but it has to compete with the ritual conductor. The brain is always there mind you, it just needs something to start it up. Because when the dragon is summoned, it’s essentially brain dead. 

**Feluma** : So.. what’s the plan?

**Aurora** : Well, here’s the thing. Val’ka-dur is a silver dragon. Silver dragons are nice, in fact, they love humans and anthros. That, the respect for humans and anthros, is part of the brain’s natural chemistry. See where I’m going with this? Because I’ll be honest, when I found this out it sounded completely stupid.

**Feluma** : I.. guess?

**Aurora** : Basically an anthro or human summoned the dragon sacrificing thousands of other anthro or humans to create a dragon. The dragon, having to come from the plane where all dragons are created, takes a long time to get here. Thousands of years. The ritual conductor survives the ritual, barely surviving until the dragon gets to this plane. The dragon’s body is perfectly complete. It has it’s own personality and everything. But it doesn’t have the “spark” of life that Bahamut creates, so the dragon is essentially brain dead. In order to the wake the dragon, the ritual conductor transfers part of their soul to the dragon. 

**Feluma** : Alright. So.. what do we do to weaken him?

**Aurora** : We kill the ritual conductor that most likely lives here. His body is here with half his soul intact, but the dragon still draws power from the whole soul even if only a half of it is inside the dragon. So if we kill the ritual conductor, the dragon gets weaker.

**Feluma** : Awesome! Where is the guy?

**Aurora** : I have no idea.

**Feluma** : [ _ Blinks _ ] He’s in here, right?

**Aurora** : I hope so. We’ll find out eventually.

**Feluma** : Cool! [ _ Smiles, then continues walking _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Taps the floor with her staff, the echo making a light sound _ ]

**Feluma** : So.. where’d you get that?

**Aurora** : Where do you think?

**Feluma** : [ _ Shrugs _ ]

**Aurora** : You looked into the orb and spoke to a god, so I don’t think there’s any other place I could’ve gotten it besides that god.

**Feluma** : Riiight.. How’d you get it? 

**Aurora** : ...he gave it to me.

**Feluma** : So.. you’ve met him? In person?

**Aurora** : No, not in the slightest. I met Him in the same way you met Him, only we materialized this staff. It’s one of three.

**Feluma** : Ohh, that makes sense.

**Aurora** : One for all the magic types, and apparently one for a Harmonial, but I’ve never heard of it being seen in the last four thousand years.

**Feluma** : So.. what happens if we find all four?

**Aurora** : [ _ Laughs _ ] I mis-explained, sorry. There are three known at this time, though a different person is bound to each one. I have no idea of where the other two are, but I know there is nobody in use of the fourth.

**Feluma** : But.. it could exist?

**Aurora** : Physically? Maybe, I don’t know. Each bearer is aware of the others’ existence, just not of their location. We all know there is no fourth. The three staffs we carry cannot be found like a physical object, they are granted to those He deems worthy. Though I suppose maybe this fourth one could be an exception.

**Feluma** : Huh.. interesting. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : To clarify, we can’t communicate, we just know the others exist. 

**Feluma** : Gotcha. 

**Aurora** : [ _ Continues walking down the narrow corridor _ ]

**Feluma** : Do you know how much longer this is?

**Aurora** : No idea. Hopefully not much longer.

**Feluma** : Alright. Then what do we have to do?

**Aurora** : Find the ritual conductor and kill him. [ _ Steps forward and the staff’s light illuminations a large room they’re standing in _ ] Convenient. 

**Feluma** : Aw, cool! [ _ Walks forward, looking at the walls _ ]

**Aurora** : Why do you find the walls so interesting? [ _ Walks to the center of the room, looking at the ashes of an ancient firepit _ ]

**Feluma** : I was looking for inscriptions.

**Aurora** : Not a bad idea, but would you light this fireplace before we start looking at the walls?

**Feluma** : [ _ Tosses a fireball into the pit, setting it alight _ ]

**Aurora** : [Nods] A bit violent, but effective.

**Feluma** : [ _ Smiles _ ] What now?

**Aurora** : Keep looking around for any inscription, I’m going to inspect the bodies around here and make sure they’re dead.

**Feluma** : Wait- Should I do that?

**Aurora** : Undead, Restoration magic. 

**Feluma** : Oh, right. [ _ Laughs, then keeps looking around _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Kneels down by a body, unclipping their ancient armor and moving it to the side. She rips apart the shirt to expose their chest, putting a hand against their flesh _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ She traces her hand along a wall, then stops _ ] I think I found something.

**Aurora** : [ _ Slowly stands up, she slowly walks up to Feluma and stands behind her, whispering _ ] Don’t touch anything and make very little sound. 

**Feluma** : [ _ Whispering _ ] Wait, what? Why?

**Aurora** : Tell me what you’ve found, but I don’t believe the corpses behind us are dead.

**Feluma** : Oh.. okay. Val’ka serviak uk Kuolema telek kosk huukas telek rask islak sumaskiak drakola Val’ka-dur. That’s what it says, I think.

**Aurora** : Interesting, I had no idea they were so similar.

**Feluma** : What does it mean?

**Aurora** : It says something along the lines of how a servant of Kuolema named Val’ka is going to give his life to summon a dragon named Val’ka-dur. I need to let you borrow my book, by the way.

**Feluma** : Alright, got it.. Now what do we do about.. those? [ _ Points behind her _ ]

**Aurora** : Well, they aren’t aware of us yet, and if they are, then I believe killing one would awaken the other four. I don’t know the strength of them, the corpse appearance doesn’t mean they’re weak.

**Feluma** : How hard would it be? 

**Aurora** : I have no idea.

**Feluma** : Aura, we’ve got a Harmonial and a Tier 5 Restoration user.

**Aurora** : We’ve got a Harmonial that uses primarily Conjuration and Destruction, yes. But I’d like to remind you these things aren’t exactly normal either. They could come right back to life depending on the type of undead they are.

**Feluma** : How can they be killed?

**Aurora** : Well they could just be basic undead, and therefore could be killed like anyone else. Or they could be linked to a large magical source that keeps them alive.

**Feluma** : Well, let’s find out. If it goes to hell, then I can conjure a barrier.

**Aurora** : That doesn’t make me feel much better. Go find one of them and slowly remove their breastplate. We’ll stab two in the heart at once and hopefully that leaves us with three.

  
  


[ _ In the room, a few minutes later _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods, then slowly walks over to a corpse and removes it’s breastplate. She readies her sword and shield, nodding to Aurora _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Drives the bottom of her staff into the chest of a corpse _ ]

**Undead One** : [ _ His eyes open and the solid orbs glow purple as he knocks Aurora on her feet, standing up and grabbing his sword _ ]

**Undead Five** : [ _ Groans then shuts his eyes _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Loses grip of her staff, it lands on the ground with a clank _ ]

**Undead One** : [ _ Starts to stab Aurora _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Reaches for her staff, grabbing in and slamming it against the undead’s gut, throwing him onto the ground _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Turns to Aurora as Undead One falls to the ground. She starts to run towards Aurora, but quickly turns around as Undead Five readies his sword _ ]

**Undead Five** : [ _ Swings at Feluma _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Locks blades with him for a moment, then stumbles back as Undead Five goes to stab her _ ]

**Undead Five** : [ _ Goes to stab Feluma as she stands stunned _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Blocks Undead Five’s sword, pushing it the side as she bashes her shield against his face, knocking him to the ground _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Points her staff at Undead Two as he comes forward. His body starts to burn in a blue fire as he cries in pain. Aurora reaches down, grabs his sword he dropped, and drives it into his neck _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Drives her sword into Undead Five’s head, his purple eyes stop glowing as he dies _ ]

**Undead Four** : [ _ Fires an arrow at Feluma _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Fails to blow the arrow with her shield and it hits her in the lower chest _ ]

**Undead Two** : [ _ Falls to the ground, dead _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Turns and sees Undead Four firing another arrow at Feluma while she’s cringing. She conjures a barrier in front of Feluma that deflects the arrow _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods at Aurora, running over and smiling _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Reaches over and runs a hand near Feluma’s blade quickly, Feluma’s blade burns with a blue fire _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Throws a fireball at Undead Four and it falls to the ground dead _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Starts blocking Undead Three’s strikes _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Starts fighting with Undead One _ ]

**Undead One** : [ _ Swings and slices Feluma’s arm. It’s quickly healed by a blue mist coming from Aurora’s staff _ ]

**Undead Three** : [ _ Swings at Aurora as she was healing Feluma _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Lunes her sword at Undead One, stabbing him the neck. She runs over and picks him up by the neck, throwing him back into the fire pit. His body burns in the air from the blue fire enchantment, then lands in the fire _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Her chest is cut by Undead Three _ ]

**Undead Three** : [ _ Swings again at Aurora _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Comes from behind and drives her sword into Undead Three’s chest _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Jumps back from the sword poking out of Undead Three’s chest, healing her chest as she does so _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Stands there with a cocky smile as the body falls to the floor _ ] Hey there.

**Aurora** : [ _ Looks at her pissed, then laughs _ ]

**Feluma** : Could you, um.. help me with this arrow?

**Aurora** : [ _ Leans forward and rips the arrow out _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Screams, then cringes, and falls to her knees _ ]

**Aurora** : Seriously? Aren’t you an aspiring soldier? It’s just an arrow, calm down. It’ll be easier to heal it if you stand back up, though.

**Feluma** : It was barbed! [ _ Slowly stands _ ]

**Aurora** : Most arrows are. [ _ Puts her hand on her chest, and slowly heals the wound _ ] There, the slower healing shouldn’t leave a scar.

**Feluma** : Alright.. Thank you.

**Aurora** : That enchantment should last a while, it’s not any fire-like. It’s just a healing spell, but it hurts the undead.

**Feluma** : [ _ Smiles _ ] That’s pretty cool.

**Aurora** : [ _ Smiles _ ] Thank you. Can you get that corpse out of the fire so we can actually have a room that doesn’t smell like burning body?

**Feluma** : [ _ Walks over, dragging it out _ ] I gotcha.. Didn’t really notice the smell though. [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Aurora** : We can set the sleeping bags up and stay here for the night. I hope the corpses don’t come back to life. Again.

**Feluma** : Is there a way to make sure of that?

**Aurora** : Burn them. So I suppose it’s going to smell like death either way. Why don’t you pile them all up in the corner and light them up while I start some food and set up the sleeping bags?

**Feluma** : Okay!

 

[ _ Aurora sits by the fire, turning a small rabbit on a stick around the fire. She’s poured some water in a pot and is making some tea. Feluma has just finished setting the bodies on fire in the corner of the large room _ ] 

**Feluma** : [ _ Walking over to the fire, sitting down _ ] All done!

**Aurora** : Thank you. I hate the undead. They’re the only things I don’t mind killing.

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods, smiling _ ] I think since they’re already dead, we’d just be ensuring nature’s course was taken.

**Aurora** : I do not support violence, but I support the dead walking again after the Goddess has killed them even less.

**Feluma** : [ _ Laughs _ ] Yeaah..

**Aurora** : [ _ Pours the tea into two cups, sliding one along the stone floor to Feluma _ ] Here.

**Feluma** : [ _ Smiles _ ] Thank you! [ _ She takes a sip _ ]

**Aurora** : You’re welcome. Can you take the rabbit off when you feel it’s ready?

**Feluma** : Sure. [ _ Pauses for a second _ ] Hey, Aurora.

**Aurora** : Yes? [ _ Sips on her tea _ ]

**Feluma** : Tell me about yourself. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Laughs _ ] Anything more specific? I wouldn’t know where to start.

**Feluma** : Just.. anywhere you want to start, I don’t mind.

**Aurora** : I..really don’t know what to say.

**Feluma** : Well, um.. Where was your favorite place that you’ve traveled?

**Aurora** : I don’t know. I’d probably say [ _ Thinks _ ] I still don’t know, but Foxfire was a nice cultural town.

**Feluma** : [ _ Giggles _ ] That’s a funny name.

**Aurora** : It comes from the time where they burned down the forest, I think.

**Feluma** : Oh..

**Aurora** : It was to revive the land’s nutrients. They burned the trees so the ash would allow them to farm again.

**Feluma** : Oh! So it was a good thing.

**Aurora** : I think so, yeah.

**Feluma** : [ _ Smiles _ ] What was so cool about there?

**Aurora** : The people weren’t very..caring, I guess. They just wanted to live life peacefully as a farming town, and I found it rather charming.

**Feluma** : That sounds nice.. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : Wouldn’t be where I would settle down, but it was a nice place.

**Feluma** : [ _ Takes the rabbit off _ ] Where are you thinking of settling down?

**Aurora** : Thinking? [ _ Laughs _ ] I don’t think I’ll ever settle down, but there was a time where I wanted to settle down in Fallia.

**Feluma** : Wait.. that’s my town!

**Aurora** : Yes, it is. I would’ve stayed if your family hadn’t kicked me out of town.

**Feluma** : Because of what happened to Kaira, huh..

**Aurora** : Yeah.

**Feluma** : But.. you’re wonderf- Awesome! I’m sorry for what happened.. [ _ Frowns _ ]

**Aurora** : I think I’d rather be wonderful than awesome. [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Blushes _ ] I.. uh.. 

**Aurora** : Hm? What is it?

**Feluma** : Nothing, nothing! [ _ Rubs her arm _ ] I think this is done..

**Aurora** : Alright, you can eat it. I don’t need anything.

**Feluma** : Well, uh.. aren’t you hungry?

**Aurora** : Not really, no. You’re good to eat it.

**Feluma** : Won’t you need your strength?

**Aurora** : I’m a healer, I’ll manage.

**Feluma** : I.. uh.. okay.. [ _ She begins to tear at the meat with some conjured tools _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Continues to sip her tea, staring into the fire _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Tears off a flank of meat, gnawing at it, before moving onto more _ ]

 

[ _ In the morning, Aurora kneels by the burned bodies, reciting a prayer _ ]

**Aurora** : Ko laas, ekrah vah wah aak mii ahrk hiif mii. Rek riif mii doj ahrk naram ol ek kiir. Ko kruziik tiid, us orin hi paagol daar gol, Kuolema ofanaat daar tol fund wasek ko sos nau stahraal ahrk drag vosod fos Zu’u nis, voth sulvek wah nuft duraal lu. Hi naal fahdon lost duraal voth. Zu’u miik hi vorey grozein. Gir wah zev ahrk het dii rot. Waan hi vothlo hin vosod ahrk laan frozlaaz, Zu’u korah rek fen frolaaz hi.

**Feluma** : [ _ Slowly awakening, sleepily _ ] What.. are you doing?

**Aurora** : [ _ Stands up, turning around slowly _ ] Praying.

**Feluma** : Oh, okay! [ _ Smiling, then turns back over, and groans quietly in pain _ ]

**Aurora** : Are you almost ready to leave? I imagine we’ve a lot to go.

**Feluma** : Nyaaah… Soon. [ _ Giggles quietly to herself _ ]

**Aurora** : I would appreciate it if you would be be quick about it, it’s dangerous business, killing a lich.

**Feluma** : Yes, yes. [ _ Shifts, and crawls out of her sleeping furs _ ] You sleep well?

**Aurora** : I don’t really sleep, but I suppose I did, yes.

**Feluma** : [ _ Turns and smiles _ ] Good! [ _ She stands, then starts to pack up the supplies _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Thinks _ ] Perhaps we should leave most of that.

**Feluma** : Will we be coming back for it?

**Aurora** : Honestly I don’t know, but I think it might be worth leaving the pan we use for tea. It’s rather loud and I would like to remain unnoticed if possible. Up to you, I’ll respect your choice.

**Feluma** : You make a good point. I mean, we’ll need these furs if we’re thinking of sleeping in the snow.

**Aurora** : Fur isn’t loud, pots are.

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods _ ] Yeah. 

**Aurora** : You could wrap it in the furs to keep it quiet.

**Feluma** : Sure! [ _ Starts to wrap the pots _ ]

**Aurora** : Let me know when you are ready. [ _ Walks back to the burned bodies _ ]

**Feluma** : Alright! [ _ Continues _ ] Those still dead?

**Aurora** : They are.

**Feluma** : [ _ Packs up the furs and pots _ ] Good. I’m ready [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : Perhaps along the way I’ll explain the various Planes. [ _ Smiles _ ] Shall we?

**Feluma** : Sure! [ _ Smiles _ ] 

 

[ _ They continue down the catacombs, with Aurora leading. Every so often, Feluma plays with her knife while Aurora explains Planes _ ]

**Aurora** : Are you even listening, Feluma?

**Feluma** : Hm? Oh, yeah!

**Aurora** : [ _ Sighs _ ] Then which plane are we in right now?

**Feluma** Theee… Natural Plane?

**Aurora** : The Terrestrial Plane, Feluma. Will you listen this time?

**Feluma** : [ _ Cutely _ ] Yeeeeesss..

**Aurora** : We live on the Terrestrial Plan, you’d know that if you were listening to me and not playing with your knife.

**Feluma** : [ _ Sneaths the knife _ ] Yes, sorry. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : We are in the center of all other Planes. We are in a sense, the center of the world. Some scholars suggest that our Plane is as infinite as some and the water around our known world is finite.

**Feluma** : Does anyone know for sure?

**Aurora** : I wouldn’t know, though I suspect it is. 

**Feluma** : Huh.. 

**Aurora** : Around us there are 16 Planes, and three other Planes connect us to those 16 Planes.

**Feluma** : Is it possible to get to the others?

**Aurora** : Yes, you’ve already visited at least one other. I suppose visited is not correct, but you witnessed one.

**Feluma** : Huh.. okay.

**Aurora** : That dream with the battle, remember that?

**Feluma** : Yeah! Was that another?

**Aurora** : Acheron, yes. It’s an endless battlefield. The war we witnessed has been going on since the beginning of time, though I was imagining it as the current war here, so you saw the same.

**Feluma** : Ah, okay. Makes sense.

**Aurora** : The others are Carceri, the Beastlands, Elysium, Gehenna, the Abyss, Hades, Bytopia, Baator, Arborea, Ysgard, Limbo, Celestia, Arcadio, Mechanus, and Pandemonium.

**Feluma** : Oooh, those sound cool!

**Aurora** : Celestia is more commonly called Mount Celestia. It is a land where everything is beautiful and perfect, many that are extremely good-hearted go here upon death. 

**Feluma** : Ohh! Nice. [ _ Smiles, putting a hand on her knife _ ]

**Aurora** : Elysium, or the Blessed Fields of Elysium, is a land where the land seems more colorful and peaceful - more alive. Many that visit too long will not leave due to it’s beauty. It is an interesting place and where the Elysian dragon comes from. 

**Feluma** : I like that plain.. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : The Beastlands is a Plane of animals, nature, forest, and giant mushrooms. It’s got a large variety in climate, so many creatures live here. Most settlements are very small as most live in the trees. Mortals that go to the Beastlands slowly turn into celestial beast, become feral in the case of us, or slowly turning into an animal in the case of humans.

**Feluma** : Ooh.. That'd be cool!

**Aurora** : Arborea is quite like the Beastlands and Elysium, only the weather can change instantly. From a blizzard to burning hot in minutes.

**Feluma** : That sounds nasty.. [ _ Unsheathes her knife, starts to play with it silently _ ]

**Aurora** : Put it away.

**Feluma** : Ugh, Fiiine [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Aurora** : Arcadia is perfect. It has strict discipline, and everything has a specified place and everything functions exactly as it should. Trees grow in rows, and streams go across the perfectly flat planes in complex mathematical routes. Cities are perfectly laid out with efficient roads and architecture. On the top of the tallest mountain, there is the Orb of Day and Night. It moves in such as way that exactly half of the Plane is in day and half is in night. There is no dusk or dawn, just a sudden change. The weather is always nice, and season are of perfectly, exactly length.

**Feluma** : So.. Paradise for someone that is obsessed with control, and worships perfection?

**Aurora** : [ _ Laughs _ ] That’s a way to describe it.

**Feluma** : [ _ Giggles sweetly _ ]

**Aurora** : Ysgard is a place of the element, where earth, ice, and fire crash together in a howling sky. It’s a world where the individual is praised and feasts endlessly for the warrior’s honorable victories in the original plane. 

**Feluma** : Sounds like a place for knights.. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : Mechanus is a plane of law and order. Everything follows a strict schedule where everything is planned, measured, and controlled. There are large interlocking gears that float in space, intersecting at all angles. Many are gigantic and stretch many miles and turn so slowly that it’s undetectable. Smaller gears move much faster, though they are rarer.

**Feluma** : So.. like Arcadia? Sorta?

**Aurora** : [ _ Quietly _ ]..like home. [ _ Normal volume _ ] It’s built from industry, and while I know you don’t know what that word means, you’ll know it if you ever visit there.

**Feluma** : [ _ Glances at Aurora sympathetically, then smiles _ ] Alright!

**Aurora** : It’s home to axial dragon as well. Next is Limbo, a Plane of chaos. Everything is in constant motion and change, especially the landscape. The hills roll like liquids, and the landscape is not fit for normal travel. This Plane is home to chaos dragon.

**Feluma** : Sounds like a good home for it..

**Aurora** : It is. Pandemonium is a Plane that is said to be a large cavern that never ends, with howling winds that drive most mad. There is very little native life, and the life that is native can’t leave. If you go there, the only way out is to find the exit. If there is one, that is. The howling dragon is native to this place, and it’s attacks make one go insane.

**Feluma** : I thought that Plane would be full of cute bears! [ _ Frowns sweetly _ ]

**Aurora** : Pandas are only legend, Feluma. They do not exist as far as I know.

**Feluma** : [ _ Cutely _ ] Well maybe they would have existed there!

**Aurora** : [ _ Bitterly _ ] No, nothing good exists in that place.

**Feluma** : Okay..

**Aurora** : [ _ Sighs _ ] Then there is the Abyss, where there is nothing but a black void. The chole dragon is here.

**Feluma** : Is there any place for them to rest? 

**Aurora** : Nobody knows.  _ Nust los vokun _ .

**Feluma** : Hrm.. What does that mean?

**Aurora** : Oh, don’t worry. The Depths of Carceri is a thorny forest where only large thorns grow and the world is bleak and barren.This one has the tarterian dragon. 

**Feluma** : Huh.. Sounds nasty.

**Aurora** : Home to the pyroclastic dragon, Gehenna is home to huge volcanoes thousands of miles tall with river and lakes of lava around the plane. There are few places to stand that are not lava. It is said that at the top of the largest volcano it is icy and dead.

**Feluma** : That sounds awesome!! [ _ Laughs _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Laughs _ ] Hades is a land of nothingness, it is a barren wasteland where bones of the dead stick from the ground, and a large river of blood flows through the area called Styx. All colors seem to be faded and dull, and the land itself is soulless and void of life. It’s the exactly opposite of Elysium, but travelers also lose interest in leaving, and have increased levels of apathy and despair. Eventually their sanity and memories fade away.

**Feluma** : And then they become husks?

**Aurora** : Essentially, yes. They start to serve darker gods. An interesting part is that the more time you spend in there, the more color is drained from your clothes.

**Feluma** : Your skin and fur too?

**Aurora** : Yes.

**Feluma** : Ah, okay. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : Last is Baator, it is like the Terrestrial Plane because it changes along with it. It is rather the apocalyptic version of our home plane. 

**Feluma** : Interesting..

**Aurora** : Can you guess which is my favorite?

**Feluma** : Umm.. Elysium?

**Aurora** : Celestia.

**Feluma** : Oh, okay! [ _ Giggles _ ]

  
  


[ _ They walk into a  _ [ _ massive cavern _ ](http://mynoise.net/superGenerator.php?g1=dungeonRPGSoundscapeGenerator.php%3Fc%3D3%26l%3D88666500000030210057&g2=windNoiseGenerator.php%3Fc%3D3%26l%3D00000000550000000000&g3=desertedSoundscapeGenerator.php%3Fc%3D3%26l%3D67565167450000000002&g4=evilCharmRPGSoundscapeGenerator.php%3Fc%3D3%26l%3D00270000578254000505&g5=) _ , they stand in front of a staircase leading down and then turning and the turning again as it descends the cavern to the bottom. Aurora is staring down at a large, 20ft statue of a wolf with wings standing there. The status has shards falling off from the statue’s ‘flesh’. The woman has her wings spread. One hand holds a sword that is around 20 feet long. Her other arm looks like it is burning with fire. The whole statue is made perfectly and the wolf’s eyes are made of gold _ ] 

**Aurora** :  _ Ekrah jaaril zey. Nii los nus wah ek, Kuolema. Vul reg. Diist lokzii do dremhah. _ (Goddess protect me. It is a statue to her, Kuolema. Dark lady. First angel of harmony)

**Feluma** : [ _ Looks up at the statue, awestruck _ ] What does that mean?

**Aurora** : It’s Kuolema, an ancient evil deity. She was the first Hamonial. The ritual to create dragon is done in her name, though to see a statue like this..

**Feluma** : That statue's huge!!

**Aurora** : [ _ Continues walking down the stairs, ignoring Feluma _ ]  _ Daar staad fend ni ahkos _ (This place should not exist).

**Feluma** : Aura, I have not a clue what you're saying.. [ _ Follows her down the stairs _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Laughs _ ] When did you start calling me that?

**Feluma** : A little while ago? Remember how I mispronounced your name?

**Aurora** : Yes, yes. _ Tolro zurun _ (That’s odd). Where are the dead? The undead?

**Feluma** : Huh? [ _ Frowns a bit _ ]

**Aurora** : There are no undead, they are gone. There should be some wondering below, but look, there are none. If they left they’d alert themselves to Lekgraza and their army. Yet they are not below, so where are they? 

**Feluma** : No idea.. Should we be scared?

**Aurora** : Very. 

**Feluma** : Hm..

**Aurora** : [ _ Steps down from the stairs and onto the cavern floor _ ] Still no undead.

**Feluma** : [ _ Readies her sword and shield _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Starts walking towards the statue _ ]

**Feluma** : Er.. Aurora, want me to explore a bit?

**Aurora** : No, I will not risk you getting hurt. 

**Feluma** : Well I don't want you getting hurt! [ _ Frowns _ ]

**Aurora** : I’m a cleric, I’ll be fine.

**Feluma** : But.. 

**Aurora** : Just stay with me.

**Feluma** : Okay.. 

**Aurora** : [ _ Walks up the statue and looks up at the statue’s head _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Stays close to Aurora, spinning around and guarding her _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Picks up her staff, and thrusts it down, making a large clink sound around the cavern _ ]

**Feluma** : This cavern is huge..

**Aurora** : [ _ Leans down and looks at the base of the statue _ ]

**Feluma** : Aurora, what are you looking at?

**Aurora** :  _ Weird kos wah Kuolema. Ol ek vul yol naak faal Sovaar, vos nii ahk naak fall Ekrah. Vos faal Ekrah mindok irkbaan ahrk faas. Sahrelend ahrk vulom. Tolaan ahrk tiirazom. Vos faal Ekrah ag! _ [ _ As Aurora reads the statue’s base, her voice starts to sound deep _ ]

**Feluma** : Aurora...?

**Aurora** : [ _ In a deeper voice than before _ ] Mu fen ag rot ko yol. My fen diin lein ko iiz. Mu gram gol ko volom! Me fun wahl dovah, dovah wah hiif mii, wah hiif mii naak daar lein. Mu fen faan voknau daar dovah wah al faal Ekrah ahrk gahrot suleyk do faal Lokzii do Dremhah!

**Feluma** : Aurora! [ _ She nudges her with her shield _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Flips around, her voice back to normal _ ] Huh? What?!

**Feluma** : Oh my god.. Aurora, do you remember any of that?

**Aurora** : Remember what?

**Feluma** : Reading that inscription..

**Aurora** : What inscription?

**Feluma** : On the statue!

**Aurora** : [ _ Turns around and looks at the inscription _ ] Oh. What do these say? [ _ Leans down to read the inscriptions _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Drops her sword and shield, grabbing Aurora and spinning her around, then hugs her _ ] I'm not letting you do that again..

**Aurora** : Uh..can you let go?

**Feluma** : [ _ Reluctantly lets go, then picks up her equipment _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Looks back at the statue _ ] What happened when I read it?

**Feluma** : Your voice got extremely deep.. [ _ Frowns _ ]

**Aurora** : Huh. I’m more concerned about why I forgot what I said.

**Feluma** : I am too..

**Aurora** : Do you remember what I said? No, of course not. [ _ Sighs _ ] I really want to reread it. 

**Feluma** : Maybe I can try?

**Aurora** : I wouldn’t suggest it.

**Feluma** : Wouldn't you be able to understand what I would be saying?

**Aurora** : Potentially, but I wouldn’t want whatever happened to me to happen to you..

**Feluma** : [ _ Cocks an eyebrow _ ] Whyys that?

**Aurora** : Assuming this magic came from an enchantment, I’d imagine a priestess of a deity would be able to resist it better than you. You are a Harmonial, but that’s even more reason why we shouldn’t risk it again. If you’re sure, we can do it. The information would be valuable, but it’s not worth having somebody get hurt,

**Feluma** : I think I'll be okay..

**Aurora** : [ _ Sighs _ ] Alright.

**Feluma** : Just.. Snap me out of it if it goes bad?

**Aurora** : I will.

**Feluma** : [ _ Smiles _ ] Ok. [ _ Leans over, and starts to read _ ]  _ Weird kos wah Kuolema. Ol ek vul yol naak faal Sovaar, vos nii ahk naak fall Ekrah. Vos faal Ekrah mindok irkbaan ahrk faas. Sahrelend ahrk vulom. Tolaan ahrk tiirazom. Vos faal Ekrah ag. _

**Aurora** : [ _ Starts writing down what she’s saying in her spellbook _ ]

**Feluma** : Mu fen ag rot ko yol. My fen diin lein ko iiz. Mu gram gol ko volom! Me fun wahl dovah, dovah wah hiif mii, wah hiif mii naak daar lein. Mu fen faan voknau daar dovah wah al faal Ekrah ahrk gahrot suleyk do faal Lokzii do Dremhah.. 

**Aurora** : [ _ Writes what she says down, her handing shaking as she does so _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Blinks _ ] That's.. All I can see.

**Aurora** : [ _ Leans down and puts a hand on Aurora’s shoulder _ ] Come on, get up. You’ve done enough.

**Feluma** : [ _ As she's standing _ ] What have I done?

**Aurora** : Read an inscription that you don’t know what it says, but it’s not good, and you should sit down somewhere and rest. 

**Feluma** : But I need to protect you!

**Aurora** : Trust me, Feluma, right now you need to protect yourself.

**Feluma** : But.. I feel fine.

**Aurora** : I can assure you that you are not.

**Feluma** : I uh.. Okay..

**Aurora** : [ _ Puts a hand on her shoulder, guiding her over to the wall of the cavern _ ] Sit here.

**Feluma** : Okay..? [ _ Sits down _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Sits down beside her, opening her spellbook _ ]

**Feluma** : So, um.. What did I say?

**Aurora** : Praise be to Kuolema. As her dark fire consumes the Planes, will it to also consume the Goddess. Will the Goddess to know hate and fear. Temptation and darkness. Desire and sadness. Will the Goddess to burn. We will burn the world in fire. We will freeze the world in ice. We will cloud the earth in darkness. We will create a dragon, a dragon to help us, to help us consume this world. We will call upon this to destroy the Goddess and steal the power of the Harmonials.

**Feluma** : This Kuolema bitch sounds like a bitch..

**Aurora** : She is, yeah.

**Feluma** : [ _ Frowns, tears up a bit _ ]

**Aurora** : What’s wrong?

**Feluma** : I almost just lost you.. I think..

**Aurora** : You almost just yourself, mostly.

**Feluma** : I... [ _ Frowns _ ] I feel guilty..

**Aurora** : You shouldn’t, you did what you could. There is honor in that.

**Feluma** : [ _ Frowns, shrugs _ ] I guess..

**Aurora** : Take a moment to rest, we need to get out of here soon.

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods sadly _ ]

**Aurora** : Will you be okay?

**Feluma** : I just feel bad for putting us at risk..

**Aurora** : Not your fault, I put myself at risk climbing this mountain.

**Feluma** : [ _ Looks at Aurora _ ] We're in this together now, aren't we..

**Aurora** : If we want to get out alive, yeah.

**Feluma** : Hm.. [ _ Smiles a bit _ ] I think we make a pretty good team.

**Aurora** : [ _ Stands up _ ] If not, we’ll find out soon enough. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Smiles, then cutely extends her arms, inviting Aurora to a hug _ ] 

**Aurora** : You’re going to have to stand up for that.

**Feluma** : [ _ Giggles, then stands, extending her arms again _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Hugs Feluma _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Hugs Aurora, squeezing her tightly _ ]

**Aurora** : You can let go now.

**Feluma** : Gah! [ _ Lets go _ ] Sorry..

**Aurora** : Let’s get going.

**Feluma** : Right. [ _ Smiles _ ] Where to?

**Aurora** : No idea, start looking around for an exit or door of some kind.

**Feluma** : Alrighty. [ _ Smiles, then pauses _ ] I think I hear wind.. Could there be an opening in here?

**Aurora** : Sure, to the outside. We need to find the altar though.

**Feluma** : Hm? For what?

**Aurora** : Well, I’m assuming the lich is going to be near the altar.

**Feluma** : Alright. [ _ Smiles _ ] Let’s find that, yeah?

**Aurora** : [ _ Taps the statue _ ] I’d imagine it’s somewhere around here. [ _ Starts slowly circling the statue _ ]

**Feluma** : Be careful..! [ _ Follows her closely _ ]

**Aurora** : Look around, Feluma. I am going to be fine.

**Feluma** : Alright.. [ _ Walks towards the wind sound _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Walks behind the statue, starting to sing calmly, her voice echoing throughout the cave _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Smiles to herself, and continues to look around _ ] I didn’t know you could sing like that.

**Aurora** : [ _ Starts to sing loudly, her staff lighting up _ ] For she/

**Feluma** : [ _ Puts a hand on her sword _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Stops singing, dropping her staff to the ground _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Stops _ ] You alright?

**Aurora** : Come here, quickly.

**Feluma** : [ _ Starts to run back, using her wings to help her jump a little higher as she jumps over some rocks _ ] What is it?

**Aurora** : Bring me your palm.

**Feluma** : [ _ Walks up, holding out her hand to Aurora, palm up _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Yanks her palm over to her, grabbing a knife from her back and slitting her palm open _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Cringes and pulls back slightly _ ] What was that for?!

**Aurora** : [ _ Throws her staff over to the side, taking her hand and putting it against Feluma’s. She goes to the floor and starts painting something in her blood _ ]

**Feluma** : Aurora, what are you doing..?

**Aurora** : [ _ Starts talking as she continues, the blood forming a large runic shape _ ] Zu’u miik hi sos do hin kiir-

**Feluma** : Aura..?

**Aurora** : Ahrk laan tol hi genun miiraad wah zey. [ _ Stands back quickly, grabbing Feluma’s hand and pushing her back _ ] Zu’u miik hi sos!

**Feluma** : Gah! [ _ Sits up _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ The stone floor slides back, revealing a hidden door below the rune. As it opens, the statue starts to crumble _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Gasps, then conjures a panel over Aurora before she gets hit with a falling rock _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Grabs her staff, running down the revealed stairs _ ] Follow me.

**Feluma** : Right! [ _ Jumps over to Aurora, following her _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Grabs her hand, healing it as the door closes behind them _ ]

**Feluma** : Aurora, what the hell just happened?

**Aurora** : Magic.

**Feluma** : I know that.. [ _ Frowns a bit _ ]

**Aurora** : That statue, it’s not a statue.

**Feluma** : Is it a conjuration?

**Aurora** : No, I believe that statue  _ was _ the lich. It was stone, yes. But there was something inside of it.

**Feluma** : Oh..

**Aurora** : Something to do with the Goddess, yet with Kuolema as well.

**Feluma** : Huh.. what do you think?

**Aurora** : I think that using you as a blood sacrifice just worked.

**Feluma** : What do you think that means? Like.. the fact that it worked.

**Aurora** : I don’t know, to be honest. What I do know is that you’re a Harmonial, and I’m sure that had something to do with it.

**Feluma** : Oh, alright. [ _ Smiles _ ] What now?

**Aurora** : No idea. I’m not sure if that was the lich or if we’ve just found ourselves in an endless tunnel.

**Feluma** : Oh.. Huh. Maybe we just rest for the night here?

**Aurora** : Goddess, no. We must continue!

**Feluma** : [ _ Laughs softly _ ] Okay!

**Aurora** : [ _ Sighs, then starts walking down the hallway with her staff lighting the area _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Smiles, humming softly as she follows Aurora _ ]

**Aurora** : What are you humming?

**Feluma** : Oh- it’s a song that I can play.. don’t remember the name of it though.

**Aurora** : Very well. 

**Feluma** : [ _ Smiles softly _ ]

**Aurora** : It’s quite cold here.

**Feluma** : Yeah.. has it gotten colder?

**Aurora** : I think so, but who knows?

**Feluma** : [ _ Shrugs, and giggles _ ] Dunno!

 

[ _ Around one hour later, they’re still traveling down the tunnels. A faint sound of wind can now be heard _ ]

**Feluma** : It sounds like we’re getting close to the exit!

**Aurora** : So it would seem, but then we have to climb the mountain more.

**Feluma** : True. Before we do, though, we should rest. [ _ Giggles sweetly _ ]

**Aurora** : I suppose it’s better to rest here than in the cold.

**Feluma** : Exactly. [ _ Smiles _ ] We’ll find the exit, then we’ll rest!

**Aurora** : It’d be better to rest here so the wind doesn’t freeze us.

**Feluma** : [ _ Blinks _ ] Right! [ _ Giggles _ ] So.. right here, you think?

**Aurora** : Sounds good to me.

**Feluma** : Cool! [ _ Stops walking, and sets her bag down, undoing the sleeping furs _ ]

 

[ _ Around 5 minutes later, Feluma has set up camp, and has started a pot of tea. She’s sitting close to the fire, tending to some meat that is cooking _ ]

**Feluma** : Tea, Aura? [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Turns to Feluma from staring at the wall, behind over to the fire _ ] Sure.

**Feluma** : [ _ Scoops some tea for Aurora, handing her a cupful _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Takes the cup, standing back up _ ] Thank you.

**Feluma** : No problem! [ _ Giggles, then sits back, sipping her cup _ ] Hey, Aurora?

**Aurora** : [ _ Finishes sitting down, placing her staff on her right side. She looks up _ ] Yes?

**Feluma** : Tell me about yourself! [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : There’s not much to tell, I am a cleric and a priestess.

**Feluma** : Well, what do you like to do?

**Aurora** : What I enjoy doesn’t matter, I heal the sick, tend the wounded, and help the world in any way I can, as directed by my Lord.

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods _ ]  _ I _ do care what you like to do though- [ _ Giggles _ ]

**Aurora** : I don’t like anything, really. I enjoy healing.

**Feluma** : Aurora, that’s something we’ve gotta change that! [ _ Laughs _ ] We should do something sometime!

**Aurora** : We are doing something.

**Feluma** : I mean something that isn’t needed for our survival- something for fun!

**Aurora** : Fun is for the afterlife, not now.

**Feluma** : Shouldn’t you still make the best of this one? [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : I am making the best of this one - I heal the sick, tend the wounded, once again.

**Feluma** : Well, I wanna help you have some fun in this life.

**Aurora** : Then help me with this dragon.

**Feluma** : Will it be fun for you? [ _ Giggles _ ]

**Aurora** : No.

**Feluma** : [ _ Cocks an eyebrow _ ] Okay..

**Aurora** : Is there anything else? 

**Feluma** : Well, yes.. do you find enjoyment out of anything other than healing?

**Aurora** : Singing. Illusions. Saving people.

**Feluma** : You sing? [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : You heard me already.

**Feluma** : Well, yes, I didn’t know you enjoyed it a lot- [ _ Laughs _ ] I really like to play the violin!

**Aurora** : The violin is nice.

**Feluma** : Yeah! [ _ Giggles _ ] Do you always wear that robe and getup?

**Aurora** : I haven’t worn anything else for 30 years.

**Feluma** : What’s under it? [ _ Cocks an eyebrow _ ]

**Aurora** : Leather reinforced armor, potions, and two knives.

**Feluma** : Ooh! That sounds awesome! [ _ Giggles _ ] 

**Aurora** I suppose, yes.

**Feluma** : Can I see? [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Takes out two knives and a large potion, setting them on the stone floor _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Leaning forward _ ] Whoah.. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : What?

**Feluma** : They look cool! 

**Aurora** : Not really, but if you like then I won’t object.

**Feluma** : [ _ Smiles _ ] What about your armor? 

**Aurora** : You can see it simply by looking at my chest and torso.

**Feluma** : Well, no, I guess I meant could you take off your cloak?

**Aurora** : I prefer not to.

**Feluma** : Aww, alright- [ _ Giggles _ ] It does look pretty cool though! [ _ Giggles _ ]

**Aurora** : Anything else, or can we prepare for tomorrow?

**Feluma** : [ _ Shrugs _ ] Any questions for me?

**Aurora** : No, not really. I prefer to learn things.

**Feluma** : Oh?

**Aurora** : Yes.

**Feluma** : Could you explain what you mean by that though? 

**Aurora** : I prefer to learn things rather than ask them.

**Feluma** : Oh, alright! [ _ Giggles _ ]

**Aurora** : Are we done now?

**Feluma** : Um.. Yeah? [ _ Frowns a bit _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Shuts her eyes _ ]

**Feluma** : Well, uh.. good night, then.. [ _ Rubs her arm _ ]

**Aurora** : Good night. 

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods silently, tending to her food _ ] Oh- wait! Are you hungry?

**Aurora** : No, but thank you.

**Feluma** : Alright then. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Hums very softly to herself _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Gnaws at the meat, then pulls back _ ] Ow..

**Aurora** : Hm?

**Feluma** : Oh, just.. burnt myself, I think.

**Aurora** : If you don’t know if you burnt yourself or not, you need not worry.

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods, then starts to eat again, before cringing _ ] I’m now fairly certain I did..

**Aurora** : If there are no mark that you immediately noticed, then you do not require healing. Stick your hand in water for a moment, then wrap it up in bandages.

**Feluma** : [ _ Nods _ ] Alright. [ _ Eats again _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Returns to humming, her patterns softly glowing _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Smiles at Aurora _ ] Hey, I had.. one more question.

**Aurora** : [ _ Her patterns immediately go dark and a small frown appears on her face as she opens her eyes _ ] Yes?

**Feluma** : [ _ pulls back a little bit, startled by her reaction _ ] Er- uh.. I didn’t mean to disturb you like that. Sorry.. But- have you been in a relationship before?

**Aurora** : [ _ Sits there quietly _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Pauses, then sits back, sighing quietly to herself _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ After a while _ ] Yes.

**Feluma** : Oh? What were they like?

**Aurora** : [ _ Sits there again, staring at the wall behind Feluma _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Breathes softly _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Sits there again, staring at the wall behind Feluma _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Starts to look around, shifting a bit _ ] 

**Aurora** : [ _ Sits there again, staring at the wall behind Feluma _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Softly _ ] Aura?

**Aurora** : [ _ Jumps a little _ ] Yes?

**Feluma** : What were they like?

**Aurora** : They were..

**Feluma** : [ _ Pats her pants, making a soft beat _ ]

**Aurora** : What are you doing?

**Feluma** : Oh- waiting for an answer? [ _ frowns a bit _ ] I don’t mean to push you..

**Aurora** : They were beautiful.

**Feluma** : [ _ Smiles _ ] Were they nice?

**Aurora** : ..Yes.

**Feluma** : Handsome? [ _ Giggles _ ]

**Aurora** : No.

**Feluma** : Oh? 

**Aurora** : They were an alchemist.

**Feluma** : That’s a nice occupation. [ _ Smiles _ ]

**Aurora** : Yes it is.

**Feluma** : It sounds like you really loved ‘em.

**Aurora** : ..Yeah.

**Feluma** : ..you sound distressed now.. [ _ Frowns _ ]

**Aurora** : She died.

**Feluma** : Oh.. [ _ Frowns, yet sits up a bit _ ] What happened? 

**Aurora** : She froze to death.

**Feluma** : Oh.. Goddess.. [ _ Frowns _ ]

**Aurora** : ..yeah.

**Feluma** : Are.. you alright?

**Aurora** : Of course not.

**Feluma** : Do you need a hug? 

**Aurora** : No.

**Feluma** : ..alright. [ _ Slumps back down _ ]

**Aurora** : [ _ Closes her eyes once again _ ]

**Feluma** : Sleep well, Aurora. [ _ Frowns a bit _ ] And, I’m sorry. 

**Aurora** : [ _ Sighs loudly in sadness _ ]

**Feluma** : [ _ Walks over to her sleeping furs, lying down _ ]


End file.
